Arapça menşeli kelimeler
Arapça - Menşe - Kelime Andras Rajki's A. E. D. Arabic Etymological Dictionary 2002 A a : is it? a‘adda : prepare ‘adda ab : August abu, Heb av Per ab ab : father ’-b, Heb av, Akk abu, Syr aba, BAram ’b, Hrs hhayb, Meh hhayb, Amh abat, Tig ab, Uga ab, Phoen ’b aba : refuse ’-b-y abad : eternity abbada Ind abad, Per abad borrowed from Ar abada : flee ’-b-d, Akk abatu (destroy) Heb ibbed (lose), Syr ebd (perish), BAram ’bd, Uga ’bd, Phoen ’bd abadi : eternal abbada Aze ebedi, Ful abada, Per abadi, Tur ebedi, Uzb abadiy borrowed from Ar abaqa : flee abiq abbada : make eternal ? abbana : praise the dead ? abda : show ? abhama : be dark ? abjad : alphabet the first four letters of the Arabic alphabet (a, b, j, d) Per abjad borrowed from Ar abkam : dumb bakima Per abkam borrowed from Ar ablagha : hand over, announce balagha ablaq : checkered, black-and-white blq (whote) abna : sons tabanna Per abna borrowed from Ar abnus : ebony Gre ebenos from OEg habni from Nubian Alb abanoz, Bul abanos, Gre ampanozi, Hin abnus, Ind abnus, Per abnus, Rom abanos, Tur abanoz borrowed from Ar abril : April Lat aprilis absala : cook unripe dates b-sh-l, Akk bashalu (be cooked, ripe), Heb hivshil (cook), Syr bashel, JNA bshl, Soq behel (be cooked), Amh besele, Uga bshl abssara : see, notice bassura abu : father ab Per abu borrowed from Ar abyasz : white basza Tur beyaz, Ind abiad, Per abyasz, Tur beyaz borrowed from Ar acchara : put off, delay ’-ch-r, Mal iehor (other), l-ahhar (last), Akk acharu (be behind), Heb acher (behind; other), acharon (last), Syr achrena (other), achraya (last), JNA ’khr (be late), khena (other), kharaya (last), BAram ’chry (another), Uga ’chr (restrain, delay), Phoen ’hhr, ’chr (behind) ach : brother ’-ch, Mal hu, Akk achu, Heb ach, Syr acha, BAram ’ch, Tig hhu, Uga ach, Phoen ’ch Per ach borrowed from Ar achadha : take ’-ch-dh, Akk achazu, Heb achaz, Syr echad, Uga ’chd achar : other acchara Per achar borrowed from Ar achbar : news chabbara Ind akhbar, Per achbar borrowed from Ar achbara : announce chabbara achfash : day-blind chunfus achir : end; last acchara Ind akhir, Per acher borrowed from Ar achira : next world acchara Ful alahira, Hau lahira, Ind akhirat, Per acherat, Swa ahera borrowed from Ar achissai : specialist chassa achlala : disturb ? achlaq : morals chulq Aze exlaq, Per achlaq, Tat ekhlak, Tur ahlak borrowed from Ar achram : perforated-nosed charama achszar : green chaszira Per achszar borrowed from Ar achttara : notify chattara a‘da : multiply; repeat ‘adda adab : good manners, politeness; moral; respect aduba Hau ladabi, Hin adab, Ind adab, Per adab, Swa adabu, Tat edep borrowed from Ar adaba : invite to a feast ? adabi : literary aduba Per adabi, Tur edebi borrowed from Ar adabia : literature aduba Aze edebiyyat, Per adabiyat, Tur edebiyat borrowed from Ar adam : man, human, person ’-d-m, Heb adam, Tig addam, Uga adm, Phoen ’dm Aze adam, Ful adama, Hin adam, Ind adam, Kyr adam, Per adam, Tur adam, Uzb odam borrowed from Ar adam : skin adam a‘dama : destroy ‘adima adara : turn dara adat : tool ? Per adat borrowed from Ar adchala : lead inside dachala adda : conduct ? addaba : educate aduba addhana : call to prayer adhina adha : damage; disturb adhia Per adha borrowed from Ar adham : black damu (dark) adhan : call to prayer adhina Hin azan, Ind azan, Per adhan, Swa adhana, Tur ezan borrowed from Ar adhan : trouble adhia Swa adha borrowed from Ar adhana : call to prayer adhina Swa adhini borrowed from Ar adhar : March adaru, Heb adar Per adhar borrowed from Ar adhia : suffer damage ? adhia : torment, torture adhia Aze eziyyet, Per adhiyat, Tur eziyet borrowed from Ar adhina : hear ’-dh-n, EgAr widan (ear), LiAr dan, Mal widna, Akk uznu, Heb ozen, Syr edana, Hrs hheydhen, Tig ezen, Uga udn, idn (permit) adib : literate; author adab Ind adib, Per adib, Tur edip borrowed from Ar adla : utter ? admana : be addicted ? adraka : catch up with d-r-k, Heb derekh (road), darakh (tread), Syr adarek, Amh medrek (stage), Uga drk (tread), Phoen drk (road) aduba : be literate ? adwara : control, direct dara adzhara : show dzahara afa : misfortune, calamity ? Hin afat, Per afat, Swa afa borrowed from Ar afada : be useful p-y-d, Uga pwd, pyd (be used) af‘an : viper ’-p-‘, Mal lifgha, Heb efe‘a, Ara ’p‘, Hrr hhiffiny, Amh effunnyet, Tig af‘ot, Uga ap‘ Per af‘i borrowed from Ar afaka : tell a lie h-p-k, Akk abaku (overturn), Heb hafakh (turn), Syr hefak, Uga hpk, Phoen hpk afala : go down apalu (be late), Heb afela (dark) afandi : sir Gre authentes Per afandi, Tat efende, Tur efendi borrowed from Ar afkar : thoughts, ideas, opinions fakkara Per afkar, Tur efkar borrowed from Ar afsada : spoil hifssid (lose) afssahha : explain fassuhha afszal : better faszala Ind afzal, Per afszal borrowed from Ar afta : authorize; advise p-t-w, Hrs afto (decide on a plan), Gez ftw afttara : have breakfast fattara afyun : opium Gre opion Alb afion, Gre afioni, Ind apyun, Kyr apiyim, Per afyun, Swa afyuni borrowed from Ar aghara : invade, attack ghara aghatha : help ? aghfala : neglect ghafala aghlab : most of ghalaba Per aghlab borrowed from Ar aghlaqa : conclude ghalaqa aghra : attract ghara aghszaba : tease, make angry ghasziba aghusttus : August Lat augustus ahala : marry ohel (tent), Uga ahl (residence) ahala : qualify ? ahammia : importance, significance hamma Aze ehemiyyet, Hin ahmiyat, Per ahammiyat, Tat ehemiyat, Tur ehemmiyet borrowed from Ar ahana : insult hana ahda : exchange gifts hadia ahhabba : love hhabba ahhad : one wahhada Per ahhad borrowed from Ar Ahhad : Sunday wahhada Ful alad, Ind Ahad borrowed from Ar ahhkama : make strong, fortify ? ahhmaq : foolish hhamiqa Per ahhmaq borrowed from Ar ahhmar : red hhammara Ind ahmar, Per ahhmar borrowed from Ar ahhnaka : experience sg, go through sg hh-n-k, Heb chinnekh (educate), Gez hhanaka (perceive) ahhsan : better, nicer hhasan Per ahhsan borrowed from Ar ahhsana : do good hhasan ahhszara : bring; prepare hhaszara ahhtaja : need hh-g-y, Mal htieja (need) ahhwal : conditions, state of affairs, situation hhal Aze ehval, Ind ahwal, Per ahhwal, Tur ahval borrowed from Ar ahhwar : black-and-white (eyes) hhara ahhyanan : from time to time hhin ahl : able, capable ahala Per ahl, Tur ehil borrowed from Ar ahl : kinfolk ahala Per ahl borrowed from Ar ahmala : neglect ? ai : that is ayy ail : mountain goat ’-y-l, Akk alu (ram), ayyalu (deer), Heb ayal (mountain goat), ail (ram), Uga il, ayl (deer), Phoen ’yl (buck) ailul : September hh-l-l, Akk elulu, Heb elul, Syr eylul Per eilul, Tur eylul borrowed from Ar aiman : right yamana aina : who ayy aiqadza : wake up yaqidza aisar : left yasar Per eysar borrowed from Ar aisara : be rich ‘-th-r, Heb ‘ashir (rich), Syr ‘athir, JNA atira aiszan : also ? Per eyszan borrowed from Ar ajaba : answer jawab a‘jaba : please a‘gab ajal : hour of death, fate; deadline ’gl (gate) Hau ajali, Per ajal, Swa ajali, Tur ecel borrowed from Ar a‘jam : speaking a non-Arab language ‘ajam Per a‘jam borrowed from Ar ajara : hire, reward ’-g-r, Akk agaru (hire), Heb agora (a coin), Syr agra (pay), JNA a’ra (reward, pay), Uga ’gr Swa ajiri ajash : hoarse gass (rough) ajdad : ancestors jadd Aze ecdad, Per ajdad, Tur ecdat borrowed from Ar ajhar : suffering in nyctalopia, night-blind jahar ajjada : be useful ? ajlaf : villain jilf Aze eclaf, Per ajlaf borrowed from Ar ajlahh : bald jalihha ajli : sake ? Swa ajili borrowed from Ar ajnabi : foreigner janb Aze ecnebi, Per ajnabi, Tur ecnebi borrowed from Ar ajnas : sorts, types jins Per ajnas borrowed from Ar ajr : reward ajara Per ajr borrowed from Ar ajra : implement ? ajram : bodies jirm Per ajram borrowed from Ar ajsam : bodies jasuma Per ajsam borrowed from Ar ajur : brick agurru, JNA ajurra Per ajor borrowed from Ar akala : eat ’-k-l, Mal kiel, Akk akalu, Heb akhal, Syr ekal, JNA ’khl, BAram ’kl, Amh ehel (cereal), Uga ’kl (eat), Phoen ’kl akama : hill ekam Per akame borrowed from Ar akbar : greatest kabura Ind akbar, Per akbar borrowed from Ar akid : sure wakkada Per akid borrowed from Ar akkar : farmer Sum engar akl : food akala Per akl borrowed from Ar akmal : complete kamala Per akmal borrowed from Ar akthar : more kathara Per akthar, Tur ekser borrowed from Ar aktharia : majority kathara Aze ekseriyyet, Per akthariyat, Tur ekseriyet borrowed from Ar al : the ’-l, Mal il, Heb ele (these) Ind al borrowed from Ar al : family ’l Per al borrowed from Ar ala : cease Vl ala : tool ? Ind alat, Per alat, Swa ala, Ser alat, Tur alet borrowed from Ar a‘la : higher ‘ala Aze ela, Per a‘la borrowed from Ar a‘la : provide a family ‘ala alaka : send laka alam : pain, sorrow alima Per alam, Tur elem borrowed from Ar a‘lama : inform ‘alama alamma : be familiar ? al-an : now + an Per al-an borrowed from Ar a‘lana : make known ‘alana al-barihha : yesterday + barihha albasa : clothes labisa Per albese, Tur elbise borrowed from Ar al-bata : certainly, surely, of course + bata Aze elbette, Kyr alvette, Per albate, Taj albatta, Tur elbette borrowed from Ar alf : thousand ’-l-p, Mal elf, Heb elef, Syr alfa, JNA alpa, BAram ’lp, Amh elf (myriad), Uga alp (thousand), Phoen ’lp Hau alif, Ind alf, alaf, Per alf, Swa elfu borrowed from Ar alia : tail fat ’-l-y, JNA ulitha alif : the letter a ’-l-p (ox), Heb alef Ind alif, Per alef borrowed from Ar alif : trusted, tame; friend alifa Per alif borrowed from Ar alifa : be trusted, accustomed, tame ’-l-p, Heb illef (train), Syr alef (teach), yilef (learn), JNA lyp alifba : alphabet + ba Aze elifba, Per alefba borrowed from Ar alima : feel pain ’-l-m, Heb illem (dumb) alla : unless ela (but) alladhi : that there + dha allafa : compile alifa Allah : God ilah Hin Allah, Ind Allah, Per Allah, Swa Allah, Tur Allah borrowed from Ar almas : diamond Gre adamas Bul elmaz, Ind almas, Kyr almaz, Per almas, Rus almaz, Swa almasi, Tat almaz, Tur elmas borrowed from Ar alqa : throw laqia am : or, either ? ama : maid ’-m, Akk amtu, Heb ama, Syr amtha, Tig amet, Uga amt, Phoen ’mt am‘a : intestines ma‘a Per am‘a borrowed from Ar a‘ma : blind ‘amia Per a‘ma borrowed from Ar amad : term, period ? amadda : supply madda amal : hope amala Per amal, Tur emel borrowed from Ar amala : hope ’-m-r, Akk amaru (see), namaru (mirror), Heb tamrur (sign), JNA nora (mirror), Amh ammere (show), Tig amere (know), Uga ’mr (see), Phoen ’mr (contemplate) amama : in front imama amami : frontal imama aman : safety, security, peace amana Hin aman, Ind aman, Per aman, Swa amani borrowed from Ar amana : trust, believe ’-m-n, Mal emmen, Heb heemin, Syr hamen, amin (reliable), JNA ’mn (trust), Hrs amon (believe), Amh ammene, emnat, haymanot (faith), Uga imt (true) Swa amini borrowed from Ar amana : trust, pledge, credit, pawn, deposit amana Ful amana, Gre amanati, Hin amanat, Ind amanah, Per amanat, Rom amanet, Swa amana, Tur emanet borrowed from Ar amar : command amara Ind amar borrowed from Ar amara : issue a command ’-m-r (speak), Heb amar (say), Syr emar, JNA ’mr, Hrs amor, Uga ’mr (say), Phoen ’mr amara : signal amala Per emarat, Tur emare borrowed from Ar amd : time, season amad Per amd borrowed from Ar amin : true, faithful; reliable, safe; peaceful amana Aze emin, Per amin, Swa amini, Tur emin borrowed from Ar amina : be sure amana amir : commander, prince amara Hin amir, Ind amir, Per amir, Tur amir borrowed from Ar amla : dictate m-l-l, Heb mila (word), Syr malel (speak) amlak : assets malaka Per amlak, Tur emlak borrowed from Ar amlas : smooth malisa amma : but am Aze amma, Per amma borrowed from Ar amn : safety amana Per amn borrowed from Ar amna : ejaculate m-n-y, Hrs emtoni (wish), Amh temennye, Tig temenna amnia : safety amana Per amniyat, Tur emniet borrowed from Ar amr : command amara Aze emr, Ful umro, Hau umur, Hin amr, Ind amar, Per amr, Swa amri borrowed from Ar amr : deed, business, affair geber (goods) Hau alamari, Per amr, Swa amara borrowed from Ar ams : yesterday ’-m-s, Akk mushu (night), Heb emesh (last night), Amh messhet (evening), Tig meset Per ams borrowed from Ar amsaka : seize masaka amsza : execute, put signature on masza amta‘a : goods ? Aze emtee, Per amte‘e, Tur emtia borrowed from Ar amthal : examples, similar objects mathala Ind amsal, Per amsal, Tur emsal borrowed from Ar amti‘a : goods; baggage mata‘a Per amte‘e borrowed from Ar amuna : be true amana an : that enna (now), Heb hinne (here is it) Per an borrowed from Ar an : time, moment ’-n, Heb toana (occasion) Per an borrowed from Ar ana : I ’-n, Mal jien, Akk ana, Heb ani, Syr ena, JNA ana, BAram ana, Ara ’nh, Amh ene, Tig ena, Uga an anaba : represent ? anaqa : elegance aniqa anbar : store Middle Per hambar Per ambar borrowed from Ar andhara : warn nadhira anf : nose ’-p, Akk appu, Heb af, Ara ’p, Tig anef, Uga ap, Ebl appu Per anf borrowed from Ar anfaqa : consume, spend nafaqa aniq : elegant aniqa aniqa : be elegant ? anis : friendly anisa Per anis borrowed from Ar anisa : be friendly ? anisa : young lady anisa anjaza : execute najaza ankara : deny nakira anna : moan ’-n-n, ’-n-y, Heb anan, Ara ’nn, Uga ’ny (complain) anna : how ? anqadha : liberate, rescue naqadha anqasz : ruins naqasza Tur enkaz borrowed from Ar anshada : sing ? anssar : helpers, disciples nassara anta : you ’-n-t, Mal inti, Akk atta, Heb ata, Syr anth, Amh ante, Tig enta, Uga at, Phoen ’t Ind inta borrowed from Ar antahhala : adopt n-hh-l, Heb nachal (inherit) antaja : produce nataja anti : you anta antum : you anta antunna : you anta anuk : lead Sum anag anuq : vulture ’-n-q anutha : be feminine isshu (woman), asshatu (wife), Heb isha, Syr antha, Amh enest (female), Tig essit (woman), Uga atht, Phoen ’sh aqall : less qalla Hau akalla, Per aqall borrowed from Ar aqalla : reduce qalla aqama : stay qama aqarra : confirm qarra aqdam : earlier; older qadama Per aqdam borrowed from Ar aqdama : be bold; attack qadama aqfala : shut, lock qafala aqla‘a : sail out, start qala‘a aqmar : whitish qamar aqna‘a : persuade qani‘a aqra‘ : bald qari‘a aqraba : relatives qaruba Per aqreba, Tur akraba borrowed from Ar aqrasza : lend qarasza aqsama : swear an oath q-s-m, Heb qassam (divine), Ara qssam, OSAr mqsm (divination), Gez qasama (divine) aqssa : far; farther qassa Per aqssa borrowed from Ar ara : show ra a‘ra : lend ? araba : tie up erib a‘raba : express; arabize ‘arraba A‘rabi : Arab ‘arraba arada : want r-d-y, Mal ried, Heb ratza, JNA rizza (a wish) arahha : rest rahha a‘raj : limp ‘arija Per a‘raj borrowed from Ar araszi : grounds, lands arsz Aze erazi, Per araszi borrowed from Ar arba‘ : four r-b-‘, Mal erbgha, Akk erbe, Heb arba‘a, Syr arba‘, JNA arba, Amh arat, Uga arb‘, Phoen ’rb‘ Swa aroba borrowed from Ar arba‘in : forty arba‘ Hau arbain, Per arba‘in, Swa arobaini borrowed from Ar arbab : masters rabba Per arbab, Tur erbap borrowed from Ar arbi‘a : Wednesday arba‘ Ind arba borrowed from Ar arghama : force sy ? arhaqa : make suffer ? ariba : be skilled arav (lurk) arjawan : purple argamannu, Heb argaman, JNA arjawan Per arghawani, Tur erguvani borrowed from Ar arkan : pillars; staff officers rakana Per arkan, Tur erkan borrowed from Ar armal : widower armala Per armal borrowed from Ar armala : be widowed ’-r-m-l, Mal armla (widow), Akk almattu, Heb almana, JNA armiltha, Uga almnt, Phoen ’lmt arnab : hare ’-r-n-b, Akk arnabu, Heb arnevet, Syr arnaba, JNA arnuwa, Hrs hheyneb Ind arnab borrowed from Ar arracha : fix a date y-r-ch, Akk warchu (moon), Heb yareach, tarich (date), JNA yarkha (month), Sab warch, Amh war (month), tarik (history), Tig werehh (moon), Uga yrch, Phoen yrch arsa : lay anchor rasa arsz : earth ard, Akk erssetu, Heb eretz, Syr ar‘a, JNA ara, Uga arss, Phoen ’rss Ful lardi, Hau lardi, Ind arzi, Per arsz, Swa ardhi, Tur arz borrowed from Ar aruzz : rice Gre oryza arz : cedar ’-r-z, Mal arznu, Heb erez, Syr arza, JNA arza, Uga arz Ind araz, Per arz borrowed from Ar arzaq : provisions razaqa Aze erzaq, Per arzaq, Tur erzak borrowed from Ar as : myrtle asu, JNA asa Per as borrowed from Ar asa : cure Sum azu asa : make bad asson (calamity) asad : lion ’-sh-d, Akk shedu (demon), Heb shed, Syr sheda, JNA shedha Ind asad, Per asad borrowed from Ar asaf : regret asifa Per asaf borrowed from Ar as‘afa : help sa‘afa asara : tie up ’-s-r, Mal jassar (capture), Akk eseru, Heb assar (arrest), Syr esar, JNA ysr, Amh essere, Uga ’sr asas : base, foundation asasa Aze esas, Hau harshashi, Ind asas, Per asas, Tur esas borrowed from Ar asasa : lay foundations ashesh asbala : hang shovel (tab) as’cham : black sacchama asfal : low safala Ind asfal, Per asfal borrowed from Ar asfara : shine s-p-r, Heb shafar (be pleasant), Syr shafir (fine, beautiful), JNA shpira ashada : praise ? ash‘ala : ignite sha‘ala ashall : paralyzed shalla Hin shal, Per shal borrowed from Ar asham : unfortunate tashama ashara : make signs shara Swa ashiria borrowed from Ar ash‘ara : make known sha‘ara ashfaqa : have mercy ? ash’hab : grey shahab Per ash’hab borrowed from Ar ash’hal : blue-eyed shuhla Per ash’hal borrowed from Ar as’hham : red sahham ashia : objects, things shai Aze esya, Per ashya, Tur esya borrowed from Ar ashmal : left shimal ashqar : bay-colored; blond-haired shaqira Per ashqar borrowed from Ar ashraf : nobles sharufa Per ashraf borrowed from Ar ashram : hare-lipped sharama ashraqa : ascend sharaqa ashyab : gray-haired shaba asifa : regret ? asir : prisoner asara Per asir, Tur esir borrowed from Ar askana : settle sakana asmar : brown samara Per asmar, Tur esmer borrowed from Ar asqatta : drop saqatta asrafa : squander ? asrar : secrets; hashish sirr Per asrar, Tur esrar borrowed from Ar assaba : hit ssaba assamm : deaf ssamma assarra : insist ssarra assbu‘ : finger issba‘ Per assbu‘ borrowed from Ar assbahha : become ? assdara : publish ssadara assfar : yellow ssuffr Per assfar borrowed from Ar assgha : listen ? assil : of noble origin assula Per assil borrowed from Ar assl : root; origin, source assula Ful asli, Hau asali, Hin asl, Ind asal, Per assl, Swa asili borrowed from Ar asslahha : repair ssalahha assli : original, genuine assula Aze esil, Hin asli, Per assli borrowed from Ar assnaf : classes, categories; craftsmen; guild ssannafa Alb esnaf, Bul esnaf, Per assnaf, Ser esnaf, Tur esnaf borrowed from Ar assrara : insist s-r-r, Akk sararu (contest), Heb ssarar (rebel) assula : have roots atzil (noble) aswad : black sauwada Ind aswad, Per aswad borrowed from Ar asza‘a : destroy sza‘a aszhha : sacrifice animal szahha Per aszhha borrowed from Ar aszraba : give up, avoid; strike szaraba ata : come ’-t-y, Syr etha, Ara ’th, SAr ’tw, Tig ata, Uga ’tw, ’ty at‘aba : tire out ta‘iba athar : trace ashru (place), Heb atar (site), Syr athara (place, region), JNA athra, bathir (after), Uga athr, Phoen ’shr, t’r (place) Hin asar, Per athar, Swa athari, Tur eser borrowed from Ar athara : prefer ? athath : furniture atthatha Per athath borrowed from Ar at’hhafa : give a gift ? athl : tamarisk OEg aser athna : time; during thana Per athna borrowed from Ar atin : coming ata Per ati borrowed from Ar atlafa : cause damage talifa atqana : make perfect, repair tiqqen, Syr thaqen a‘tta : offer, give ‘attan atta‘a : obey tta‘a att‘ama : feed tta‘ima attara : bend ittar (rim) attbaqa : close; cover tt-b-q, Uga ttbq attfa : extinguish ttafia atthara : make influence athara atthatha : furnish ? attla‘a : show ttala‘a attlaqa : release ttallaqa attraf : surroundings, periphery ttaraf Aze etraf, Per attraf, Tur etraf borrowed from Ar attrash : deaf ttarisha Per attrush borrowed from Ar atun : kiln Sum udun au : or ’-w, Mal jew, Heb o, Syr o, Uga u auhhasha : abandon, let become wild ? aula : these ele aula : first, important auwal Per oula, Swa aula borrowed from Ar aulad : children; successors walada Aze övlad, Per oulad, Tur evlat borrowed from Ar aulama : give a banquet awolem (prepare a meal) aulia : leaders; holy men wali Hin auliya, Ind aulia, Per ouliya borrowed from Ar auma : make a sign wama‘u (swear) auqafa : install, set waqafa auqat : times; mood waqqata Hin aukat, Per ouqat borrowed from Ar auraq : pages; papers, documents waraq Per ouraq, Tur evrak borrowed from Ar ausatt : central, mid- wasatt Hin ausat, Per ousatt borrowed from Ar ausattan : on average wasatt Hin ausatan borrowed from Ar aussa : recommend, propose wassa aussaf : characteristics wassafa Per oussaf, Tur evsaf borrowed from Ar auwa : accommodate ay auwal : early; earlier; first ewwel, Ara awla (beginning) Aze evvel, Hin avval, Ind awal, Per awwal, Swa awali, Tur evvel borrowed from Ar auwali : original, basic auwal Per awwali borrowed from Ar auzar : burdens wazara Hin auzar, Per ouzar borrowed from Ar awa : jackal ? a‘waj : bent ‘awija Per a‘waj borrowed from Ar awalan : at first auwal Per awalan borrowed from Ar awan : times, period an Per awan borrowed from Ar a‘war : one eyed ‘-w-r, Heb ‘iver (blind), Syr ‘ewira, Hrs ‘awer (go blind), Amh ewur (blind), Tig ore (be blind) Per a‘war borrowed from Ar a‘waza : be poor; be absent ‘awiza aya : token; verse ’-w-y, Akk ittu, Heb ot, Syr atha Ful aya, Per ayat, Swa aya, Tur ayet borrowed from Ar ayy : which ’-y, Akk ayyu, Heb eyze, eykh (how), eyfo (where), Uga ay (which) ayyar : May ’-y-r, Akk ayyaru (flower), aru (frond), Heb iyyar (May) Per ayyar borrowed from Ar a‘zab : unmarried ‘azaba azaba : flow ’-z-b azal : eternity azal (go forth), JNA azal, BAram ’zl Per azal borrowed from Ar azali : eternal azal Per azali, Swa azali, Tur ezeli borrowed from Ar azara : surround, wrap ’-z-r, Heb eyzor (zone), JNA izar (shawl), Uga ’zr (gird), mizrt (apron) azhara : bloom zahara azma : crisis ? azraq : gray; blue zariqa Per azraq borrowed from Ar ‘A ‘aba : be defect ? ‘aba : fill up; mobilize ? ‘abada : serve, worship ‘-b-d, Akk abdu (slave), Heb ‘avad (serve), Syr ‘abad, JNA oda (slave), ‘bd (worship), ’wdh (serve), BAram ‘avad (slave), Uga ‘bd (work), Phoen ‘bd Swa abudu borrowed from Ar ‘abara : cross over ‘-b-r, Akk eberu, Heb ‘avar, Syr ‘abar, JNA ’wr, Uga ‘br, Phoen ‘br Swa abiri borrowed from Ar ‘abbada : build, pave ‘abada ‘abbara : explain, interpret ? ‘abd : slave ‘abada Ind abdi, Per ‘abd borrowed from Ar ‘abira : have tears ? ‘abr : passage; transit ‘abara Per ‘abr borrowed from Ar ‘ada : return ‘-w-d, Mal ghid (holiday), ghada (custom), Heb ‘od (again), Syr ‘eda (holiday), ‘yada (custom), JNA edha, Uga ‘wd (bring back), Phoen ‘d (still, yet) ‘ada : run, pass ‘-d-w, Mal ghadda, ghadu (enemy), Heb ‘ada (pass), Syr ‘eda, Soq ‘dy, Gez ‘dw ‘ada : in addition to ? Per ‘ada borrowed from Ar ‘ada : custom, habit ‘ada Aze adet, Ful alada, Hau alada, Hin adet, Kyr adat, Per ‘adat, Tat gadet, Tur adet borrowed from Ar ‘adad : number, numeral ‘adda Hau adadi, Hin adad, Per ‘adad, Swa idadi borrowed from Ar ‘adala : be even ‘dla (straighten) ‘adam : nothing ‘adima Per ‘adam borrowed from Ar ‘adala : justice, court ‘adala Aze edalat, Hin adalat, Kyr adilet, Per ‘adalat, Tur adalet borrowed from Ar ‘adas : lentils ghads, Heb ‘adasa Per ‘adas borrowed from Ar ‘adawa : enmity ‘ada Hau adawa, Per ‘adawat, Tur adavet borrowed from Ar ‘adda : count, reckon ghadda, ghodda (tool), JNA ‘adad (number), Hrs ‘adad (count), Tig ‘ed (tribe), ‘edde (count) ‘addhaba : punish ghaddeb ‘adha : seek refuge ? ‘adhab : anguish, pain; punishment, torment, torture; hell ‘addhaba Hau azaba, Hin azab, Ind adzab, azab, Kyr azap, Per ‘adhab, Tat gazap, Tur azap, Uzb azob borrowed from Ar ‘adhala : scold ? ‘adhara : pardon ghader ‘adhb : sweet ‘adhuba Per ‘adhb borrowed from Ar ‘adhil : scolding ‘adhala Per ‘adhel borrowed from Ar ‘adhir : pardoning ‘adhara Per ‘adher borrowed from Ar ‘adhuba : be sweet ? ‘adi : customary, normal ‘ada Aze adi, Per ‘adi borrowed from Ar ‘adid : numerous ‘adda Per ‘adid borrowed from Ar ‘adil : just, righteous, impartial, fair, straight ‘adala Aze adil, Hau adili, Ind adil, Kyr adil, Per ‘adel, Swa adili, Tat gadel, Tur adil, Uzb adil borrowed from Ar ‘adim : omitted ‘adima Per ‘adim borrowed from Ar ‘adima : be lost ‘dm (destroy) ‘adlia : justice ‘adala Aze edliyye, Per ‘adliye borrowed from Ar ‘adu : enemy ‘ada Per ‘adoww, Swa adui borrowed from Ar ‘adwa : infection ‘ada ‘adzim : big ‘adzuma Ind azim, Per ‘adzim borrowed from Ar ‘adzm : bone ‘-dz-m, EgAr ‘adm, Mal ghadma, Akk essemtu, Heb ‘etzem, Tig assem, Uga ‘dzm, Phoen ‘ssm, Ebl adzmu Per ‘adzm borrowed from Ar ‘adzuma : be big ‘-dz-m, Heb ‘atzma (power), Uga ‘dzm, Phoen t‘ssmt ‘afa : heal ‘-p-w, Hrs ‘afyet ‘afa : eliminate; pardon ? ‘afar : dust ‘-p-r, Akk eperu, Heb ‘afar, Syr ‘afra, JNA ipra, Hrs ‘afor (cloud), Tig efer (dust), Uga ‘pr ‘afasha : heap up ? ‘affa : refrain from ? ‘afia : health ‘afa Aze afiyet, Ful afiya, Hau lafiya, Per ‘afiya, Swa afya, Tur afiyet borrowed from Ar ‘afif : virginal ‘affa Per ‘afif borrowed from Ar ‘afina : rot ? ‘afsh : baggage, furniture ‘afasha ‘afss : gallnut ‘afatz, JNA ‘apssa ‘afw : pardon, forgiveness ‘afa Aze efv, Ful yafu, Per ‘afw, Tat gafu borrowed from Ar ‘ahada : promise ‘hd (remember) Swa ahidi borrowed from Ar ‘ahd : contract; union; promise; epoch ‘ahada Hin ahd, Per ‘ahd, Swa ahadi borrowed from Ar ‘aib : blemish, disgrace, shame, fault, guilt ‘aba Aze ayib, eyib, Hau aibi, Hin aib, Kyr ayip, Per ‘eyb, Swa aibu, Tur ayip borrowed from Ar ‘aila : family ‘ala Per ‘aele, Taj oila, Tat gaile, Tur aile borrowed from Ar ‘ain : the letter ‘ ‘-y-n, Heb ‘ain Per ‘eyn borrowed from Ar ‘ain : eye ‘-y-n, Mal ghajn, Akk inu, Heb ‘ain, Syr ‘aina, JNA ena, Meh ‘ain, Amh ayn, Tig en, Uga ‘n, Phoen ‘n, Ebl ‘aynay Ind ain, Per ‘eyn borrowed from Ar ‘ainan : exactly ‘ain Per ‘eynan borrowed from Ar ‘air : wild ass ‘r ‘aish : life ‘asha Hin aish, Per ‘eysh borrowed from Ar ‘ajab : astonishment, wonder; wonderful ‘ajiba Aze eceb, Hin ajab, Ind ajabu, Per ‘ajab borrowed from Ar ‘ajaib : wonders; wonderful, interesting ‘ajiba Aze ecaib, Ind ajaib, Per ‘ajaeb, Taj ajoib, Tur acayip borrowed from Ar ‘aj : tusk ‘awija Per ‘aj borrowed from Ar ‘ajala : wheel ‘agala (cart), JNA ‘ajala, Phoen ‘glt ‘ajala : haste ‘ajila Per ‘ajale, Tur acele borrowed from Ar ‘ajam : Non-Arabs, Persians from the geographical name Elam Per ‘ajam borrowed from Ar ‘ajami : dumb, clumsy; non-Arab, Persian ‘ajam Ful ajami, Gre atzames, Per ‘ajami, Rom ageamiu, Tur acemi borrowed from Ar ‘ajana : knead ghagina (dough), JNA ‘jn (knead) ‘ajaza : be weak ‘-g-z, Hrs ‘agoz ‘ajib : astounding, marvelous, wonderful ‘ajiba Per ‘ajib, Tat gadzhep borrowed from Ar ‘ajiba : amaze ghaggeb, EgAr ‘agib, JNA ‘jb ‘ajil : hasty ‘ajila Per ‘ajil, ‘ajel borrowed from Ar ‘ajila : be in hurry ‘-j-l, Mal ghaggel, EgAr ‘agala (haste) ‘ajin : dough ‘ajana Per ‘ajin borrowed from Ar ‘ajiz : weak, impotent ‘ajaza Hau ajizi, Per ‘ajez, Tur aciz borrowed from Ar ‘ajjaja : whirl up (dust) ? ‘ajwa : dried dates ? ‘ajz : weakness, slackness ‘ajaza Per ‘ajz, Swa ajizi borrowed from Ar ‘akafa : strive ? ‘akasa : reflect ? ‘akif : diligent ‘akafa Per ‘akef borrowed from Ar ‘aks : reflection; photo, picture; opposite ‘akasa Aze eks, Hau akasi, Per ‘aks borrowed from Ar ‘ala : be high ‘-l-y, Mal ghal (upon), Akk eli, Heb ‘al, Syr ‘al, JNA il, Amh lay (up), Uga ‘l, Phoen ‘l ‘ala : provide a family ? ‘ala : on ‘ala Ind ala, Per ‘ala borrowed from Ar ‘alafa : feed ghalef ‘alaja : handle, treat ? ‘alam : world, universe ‘-l-m, Heb ‘olam, Syr ‘alma, JNA ‘alam, BAram ‘alma, Amh alem, Uga ‘lm, Phoen ‘lm Aze alem, Ind alam, Kyr aalam, Per ‘alam, Tat galem, Tur alem, Uzb olam borrowed from Ar ‘alam : mark; flag ‘alama Per ‘alam, Tur alem borrowed from Ar ‘alama : know ‘-l-m, Mal ghallem (teach), ghelm (flag), Syr ‘alama (pupil), Amh alama (flag) ‘alama : sign ‘alama Aze elamet, Ful alama, Hau alama, Hin alamat, Ind alamat, Per ‘alamat, Swa alama, Tur alamet borrowed from Ar ‘alana : be known ? ‘alani : public ‘alana Per ‘alani borrowed from Ar ‘alaq : leech ‘-l-q, Akk ilqu, Heb ‘aluqa, Amh elqet, Tig aleq Per ‘alaq borrowed from Ar ‘alaqa : dependence; attachment; connection ‘aliqa Aze elaqe, Hin ilaka, Per ‘alaqe borrowed from Ar ‘ali : supreme, high ‘ala Aze ali, Per ‘ali, Tur ali, Uzb oliy borrowed from Ar ‘alil : weak, ill ‘alla Per ‘alil borrowed from Ar ‘alim : learned; scholar, scientist ‘alama Aze alim, Ind alim, Per ‘alem, Tat galim, Tur alim borrowed from Ar ‘alima : know ‘alama ‘alin : high ‘ala Per ‘ali, Tur ali borrowed from Ar ‘aliqa : hang; be added ‘-l-q, Mal ghallaq, Hrs ‘ayleq ‘alla : be weak, ill ghilla (ailment) ‘alla : maybe ? ‘allaba : put (conserve) in can ‘ulba (bushel) ‘allama : teach ‘alima ‘allaqa : iron (for clothes) ? ‘allaqa : add a comment ‘aliqa ‘am : uncle ‘-m, Heb ‘am (kinsman), Syr ‘amtha (aunt), Hrs ‘om (ancestor) Per ‘am borrowed from Ar ‘am : year amat Per ‘am borrowed from Ar ‘ama : swim gham ‘ama : blindness ‘amia Per ‘ama borrowed from Ar ‘amada : support ‘-m-d, Heb ‘amad (stand), ‘amud (column, pillar), Syr ‘amuda, Amh amd, Phoen ‘md ‘amal : work, act, affair ‘amila Hin amal, Ind amal, Kyr amal, Per ‘amal, Swa amali, Tur amel, Uzb amal borrowed from Ar ‘amali : operative, practical ‘amila Per ‘amali borrowed from Ar ‘amalia : acts, operations ‘amila Aze emeliyyat, Per ‘amaliyat borrowed from Ar ‘amara : dwell, live ‘-m-r, Mal ghammar, Syr ‘emar, JNA ’mr (be built), ‘umir (life) ‘amd : standpoint; intention ‘amada Per ‘amd borrowed from Ar ‘amdan : intentionally ‘amada Per ‘amdan borrowed from Ar ‘amia : be blind aghma, Tig ama ‘amid : dean ‘amada Per ‘amid borrowed from Ar ‘amil : factor, agent; worker ‘amila Per ‘amil, Tur amil borrowed from Ar ‘amila : work, act ‘-m-l, Mal ghamel, Heb ‘amal (toil), Syr ‘amel ‘amim : general, public ‘amma Per ‘amim borrowed from Ar ‘amiq : deep ‘amuqa Per ‘amiq borrowed from Ar ‘amm : general ‘amma Per ‘amm borrowed from Ar ‘amma : be general ammu (people, nation), Heb ‘am, ‘umma, Syr ‘ama, Uga ‘m, Phoen ‘m, ‘mt (community) ‘amma : cover, comprise ‘mm (wrap; dim) ‘amma : mob, crowd; the public ‘amma Per ‘amme borrowed from Ar ‘ammada : baptize ghammed, Syr ‘emad ‘ammama : turban ‘amma Per ‘ammame borrowed from Ar ‘ammi : common, vulgar ‘amma Per ‘ammi borrowed from Ar ‘amud : pillar ‘amada Per ‘amud borrowed from Ar ‘amudi : vertical ‘amud Per ‘amudi, Tur amudi borrowed from Ar ‘amuqa : be deep ‘-m-q, Mal ghammieq, Heb ‘amoq, Syr ‘amiqa, JNA ‘umqe (depths), Uga ‘mq (deep), Phoen ‘mq (valley) ‘amura : bloom ? ‘an : away from ? ‘ana : be anxious ? ‘ana : mean; relate, concern ? ‘anada : be spiteful; deviate ‘nd (depart) ‘anan : clouds ‘-n-n, Heb ‘anan, Syr ‘anana, JNA inana Per ‘anan borrowed from Ar ‘an‘ana : oral traditions ? Aze enene, Per ‘an‘ane borrowed from Ar ‘anaq : female kid uniqu ‘anaqa : embrace ghannaq ‘anbar : amber ‘-n-b-r Per ‘anbar borrowed from Ar ‘anbar : store anbar ‘andalib : nightingale ? Per ‘andalib borrowed from Ar ‘anif : severe ‘annafa Per ‘anif borrowed from Ar ‘annafa : treat severely ? ‘anqabut : spider ghanqbuta (cobweb), Heb ‘akkavish, JNA qo’ta Per ‘ankabut borrowed from Ar ‘anz : goat Sum uz ‘aqa : hinder from a common Sem root ‘-q (restrain) ‘aqab : heel ‘aqaba Per ‘aqab borrowed from Ar ‘aqaba : follow ‘-q-b, Mal gharqub (heel), Akk eqbu, Heb ‘aqev, Syr ‘eqba, JNA aqba, Tig eqeb (leg), Uga ‘qb (hoof) ‘aqaba : steep path; obstacle ‘qb (restrain) ‘aqaba : punish ‘aqaba ‘aqada : tie a knot ‘-q-d, Mal ghaqqad (unite, congeal), Ara ‘qd (bend, bond) ‘aqafa : bend ‘-q-p, Heb ‘aqaf (bypass), Ara ‘qp (encircle), Amh aqqefe (embrace) ‘aqala : be intelligent ‘-q-l, Mal ghaqal, JNA ‘aqil (reason) ‘aqala : tie up, restrain, fetter from a common Sem root ‘-q (restrain) ‘aqama : be sterile ‘-q-m, Heb ‘iqqem (distort), Ara ‘qm ‘aqaqir : drugs ‘aqara Per ‘aqaqir borrowed from Ar ‘aqar : sterility ‘aqara Per ‘aqar borrowed from Ar ‘aqara : be sterile ‘-q-r, Heb ‘aqar (sterile; uproot), Syr ‘aqar (hinder), ‘eqar (uproot), ‘eqara (root), JNA iqra, ‘aqira (barren woman), Phoen ‘kr ‘aqara : be addicted ‘qr (drug) ‘aqassa : plait ‘-q-s ‘aqib : offspring; successor ‘aqaba Per ‘aqib, ‘aqeb borrowed from Ar ‘aqida : dogma, faith ‘aqada Per ‘aqide, Tur akide, Ind akidah borrowed from Ar ‘aqil : intelligent ‘aqala Ind akil, Per ‘aqel borrowed from Ar ‘aql : reason, mind, intellect, intelligence ‘aqala Hin aql, Ind akal, Kyr akyl, Per ‘aql, Swa akili, Tur akil, Uzb aql borrowed from Ar ‘aqli : mental, intellectual ‘aqala Aze eqli, Per ‘aqli borrowed from Ar ‘aqqada : complicate ‘aqada ‘aqrab : scorpion ‘-q-r-b, Mal ghakreb, Akk aqrabu, Heb ‘aqrav, Syr ‘eqarba, JNA aqirwa, Jib aqreb, Uga ‘qrb Per ‘aqrab, Tur akrep borrowed from Ar ‘ar : shame ‘urya Per ‘ar borrowed from Ar ‘ara : loiter ? ‘arab : Arab ‘arraba Ful arabo, Hin arab, Ind arab, Per ‘arab, Ser arapin, Tat garep, Tur arap borrowed from Ar ‘araba : carriage, wagon ‘arabana Kyr arava, Per ‘arabe, Taj aroba, Tat arba, Tur araba borrowed from Ar ‘arabi : Arabic ‘arraba Per ‘arabi, Tur arabi borrowed from Ar ‘arabun : pledge; surety ‘-r-b, Akk urubanu (guarantor), Heb ‘arav (pledge), Syr ‘erab, rahbona, Uga ‘rbn (guarantor), Phoen ‘rb (pledge) Per ‘arabun, Swa arabuni borrowed from Ar ‘arafa : learn, recognize ‘-r-p, Mal gharaf ‘arafa : make known, inform ‘arafa Swa arifu borrowed from Ar ‘araja : descend ghariqa ‘araka : be in battle ‘arakh (arrange), Uga ‘rk ‘araka : rub ghorok ‘arama : heap up ‘-r-m, Heb ‘aram, Uga ghrmn (a heap) ‘araq : sap; spirit; vodka ? Alb raki, Bul rakija, Gre raki, Hin araq, Kyr arak, Per ‘araq, Rom rachiu, Ser rakija, Tur raki, Uzb araq borrowed from Ar ‘araq : sweat ‘ariqa Per ‘araq borrowed from Ar ‘ar‘ar : tamarisk ‘r‘r Per ‘ar‘ar borrowed from Ar ‘arasza : oppose, object to ? ‘arasza : show, exhibit; extend an offer ‘arusza ‘aria : be naked ‘-r-y, Mal gharwien, gheri (naked), Akk eru (be naked), Heb ‘arom (naked), JNA ‘irwa (nakedness), Uga ‘rw (be naked) ‘arif : learned ‘arafa Aze arif, Ind arif, Per ‘aref borrowed from Ar ‘ariq : ancient ‘ariqa ‘arija : be limp ‘-r-g, JNA ‘rj ‘ariqa : sweat ‘-r-q, Mal gharaq ‘ariqa : grow roots ‘-r-q, Mal gherq (root), Hrs ‘arq (vein, sinew), Tig ereq (tendon) ‘aris : bridegroom ‘arrasa ‘arish : hut ‘-r-sh ‘arisha : vineyard ‘arish Per ‘aresz borrowed from Ar ‘arisz : appearing ‘arusza Per ‘aresz borrowed from Ar ‘arisz : wide ‘arusza Per ‘arisz borrowed from Ar ‘arka : battle ‘araka ‘arqala : bar, hinder ‘aqala ‘arqub : Achilles tendon ‘urqub Per ‘arqub borrowed from Ar ‘arraba : arabize gharbi (Arab), Heb ‘Arav, Amh Areb ‘arrafa : make known ‘arafa ‘arrasa : marry ‘-r-sh, Mal gharusa (bride), Akk erishu (bridegroom), ereshu (wish), Heb arass (betroth), arussa (fiancee), Phoen ’rsh (wish), Uga ’rsh ‘arsh : throne ‘-r-sh, Mal gharix (crib), Akk ershu (bed), Heb ‘eress, ‘arissa (cradle), Syr ‘arsa (throne), Uga ‘rsh (bed) Ful alarsi, Per ‘arsh borrowed from Ar ‘arssa : court; field, arena ? Per ‘arsse, Tur arsa borrowed from Ar ‘arsz : breadth ‘arusza Per ‘arsz, Tur arz borrowed from Ar ‘arsz : offer ‘arasza Per ‘arsz, Tur arz borrowed from Ar ‘arus : bride ‘arrasa Per ‘arus borrowed from Ar ‘arusi : wedding ‘arrasa Swa arusi, Per ‘arusi borrowed from Ar ‘arusza : be wide, extended ? ‘asa : guard ‘-w-s, Mal ghassa, Uga ‘ws (night patrol) ‘asal : honey ghasel Per ‘asal, Swa asali, Taj asal borrowed from Ar ‘asha : live ghex Swa ishi borrowed from Ar ‘asha : dinner ghaxija (evening) Per ‘asha borrowed from Ar ‘ashar : ten ‘-sh-r, Mal ghaxar, Akk esher, Heb ‘asara, Syr ‘esra, JNA isra, Amh aser, Uga ‘shr, Phoen ‘shr Per ‘ashar borrowed from Ar ‘ashara : be in good company; have pleasure ‘-sh-r, SAr ‘szr (friend), Hsr ‘esore, Soq ‘szr, Uga ‘shr (serve drinks, invite) ‘ashia : evening ‘asha ‘ashiq : lover ‘ashiqa Aze asiq, Per ‘asheq borrowed from Ar ‘ashiqa : love ‘-sh-q, Mal ghaxqa (delight), JNA ‘shq (desire, be in love) ‘ashir : tenth ‘ashara Per ‘asher borrowed from Ar ‘ashra : ten ‘ashara Per ‘ashre borrowed from Ar ‘askar : troops, army Lat exercitium Ful askar, Ind askar, Kyr asker, Per ‘askar, Swa askari, Tat gasker, Tur asker, Uzb askar borrowed from Ar ‘askari : military ‘askar Per ‘askari, Tur askeri borrowed from Ar ‘asr : vesper; afternoon ghasar, Soq ‘aser (time) Hau laasar, Ind asar, Per ‘asr, Swa alasiri borrowed from Ar ‘assa : staff ? Per ‘assa borrowed from Ar ‘assa : disobey ? ‘assab : nerve ‘etzev, Tig anssebet (sinew) Aze eseb, Ind asabat, Per ‘assab borrowed from Ar ‘assaba : tie, wrap ‘-ss-b ‘assaba : nerves ‘assab Ind asabat borrowed from Ar ‘assabi : nervous ‘assab Per ‘assabi, Tur asabi borrowed from Ar ‘assafa : blow (strong wind) ? ‘assama : withhold; protect ? ‘assara : squeeze ‘-ss-r, Mal ghaser, Akk eseru (exact payment), Heb ‘atzar (stop), Amh asere (tie) ‘assara : be contemporary ‘atzeret (festival), JNA ‘assir (afternoon) ‘assi : rebel ‘assa Per ‘assi borrowed from Ar ‘assifa : storm ‘assafa Per ‘assefe borrowed from Ar ‘assima : capital city ‘assama Per ‘asseme borrowed from Ar ‘assir : juice ‘assara Per ‘assir borrowed from Ar ‘assr : age, epoch; afternoon ‘assara Aze esr, Per ‘assr, Tat gasir, Tur asir borrowed from Ar ‘assri : contemporary; modern ‘assara Per ‘asri borrowed from Ar ‘assza : bite ‘-d ‘asza : give replacement ? ‘asza : members ‘uszw Per ‘asza, Tur aza borrowed from Ar ‘aszala : muscle ‘aszila ‘aszila : be muscular ? ‘aszula : muscle ‘aszila Per ‘aszole borrowed from Ar ‘ataba : threshold ghatba Per ‘atabe borrowed from Ar ‘ataqa : set free ‘-t-q, Akk etequ ‘atiq : ancient ‘atuqa Per ‘atiq borrowed from Ar ‘atta : give ghoti (gift) ‘atta : gift ‘atta Per ‘atta borrowed from Ar ‘attab : damage ‘attiba ‘attafa : incline; feel towards ‘-tt-p, Heb ‘attaf (wrap), Amh attefe (fold) ‘attafa : fold ‘attafa ‘attala : idleness, unemployment ‘attila Per ‘attalat borrowed from Ar ‘attala : make idle, unemployed ‘attila ‘attar : perfumery; perfumist ‘attara Per ‘attar borrowed from Ar ‘attara : perfume ‘-tt-r, Syr ‘attor (breathing, smoking) ‘attasa : sneeze ‘-t-s, Mal ghatas, Heb hit‘attesh, Amh anettese ‘attash : thirst ‘attisha Per ‘attash borrowed from Ar ‘attf : inclination; feeling ‘attafa Per ‘attf borrowed from Ar ‘attia : gift ‘atta Per ‘attiye borrowed from Ar ‘attiba : damage ghattab (maim) ‘attif : good-willing ‘attafa Per ‘attef borrowed from Ar ‘attil : idle, unemployed ‘attila Per ‘attel borrowed from Ar ‘attila : be bare; be idle ‘irttel (denude) ‘attir : good-smelling ‘attara Per ‘atter borrowed from Ar ‘attisha : be thirsty ghatx (thirst) ‘attr : perfume ‘attara Aze etir, Ind atar, Kyr atyr, Per ‘attr borrowed from Ar ‘attsa : a sneeze ‘attasa Per ‘attse borrowed from Ar ‘attshan : thirsty ‘attisha Per ‘attshan borrowed from Ar ‘atuda : be prepared ‘atid (future), Syr ‘athid, ‘athed (ready) ‘atuqa : become ancient ‘atiq (ancient), Akk etequ (proceed, cross), Syr ‘athiq (ancient), JNA atiqa ‘aun : help ‘awana Per ‘oun, Swa auni borrowed from Ar ‘aura : genitals, pudenda ‘awira Ful alaura, Hin aurat, Ind aurat, Per ‘ourat borrowed from Ar ‘auwala : wail ‘avel (injustice) ‘auwasza : replace ‘asza ‘awana : help ‘-w-n, Mal ghen, JNA ‘yn, Uga ‘nn (helper) ‘awija : be bent, hump-backed ‘-w-g, JNA ‘ujja (hunch) ‘awira : be one-eyed ‘-w-r, Heb ‘iver (blind), Syr ‘ewira, JNA ‘wr (squint), Amh ewwer (blind), Uga ‘wr, Phoen ‘wr ‘awiza : be poor from a common Sem root ‘-w (be deficient) ‘ayara : measure ‘-y-r, Syr ‘eyratha (revenge) ‘ayyar : loiterer; villain ‘ara Hin aiyar, Per ‘ayyar borrowed from Ar ‘ayyash : fond of life ‘asha Hin aiyash, Per ‘ayyash borrowed from Ar ‘azab : bachelor ‘azaba Per ‘azab borrowed from Ar ‘azaba : be distant ghazeb (bachelor), Akk ezebu (leave), Heb ‘azav ‘azafa : play (music) ? ‘azala : remove ? ‘azama : decide ‘zm (nip off) ‘azaqa : dig ‘-z-q, Mal ghazaq ‘azara : scold ? ‘azia : get comforted ? ‘azim : setting off ‘azama Per ‘azem borrowed from Ar ‘azima : resolve; departure ‘azama Per ‘azimat, Tur azimet borrowed from Ar ‘azima : talisman ‘azama Per ‘azimat, Swa azima borrowed from Ar ‘aziz : dear; strong ‘azza Aze eziz, Hin aziz, Per ‘aziz, Swa azizi, Tur aziz, Uzb aziz borrowed from Ar ‘azm : resolve ‘azama Per ‘azm borrowed from Ar ‘azza : be strong ‘-z-z, Mal ghaziz (dear), Akk ezezu (be fierce), Heb ‘oz (vigor), Syr ‘aziz (dear), Amh azzeze (command), Uga ‘z (force), Phoen ‘z B ba : the letter b b-y-t, Heb bet Ind ba, Per be borrowed from Ar ba : return b-w, Akk bau (come), Heb ba, Tig bea (enter), Uga bw’ (come), Phoen bw’ ba‘a : sell biegh ba‘aqa : cut b-‘-q ba‘atha : send, delegate ? bab : door; chapter b-b, Mal bieb, Akk babu, Ara bb Hau babi, Hin bab, Ind bab, Per bab borrowed from Ar babgha : popinjay, parrot Per babunaj : chamomile Middle Per babunag babur : locomotive Ita vapore (steam) bacha : rot b-w-ch bachil : miserly bachila Ind bakhil, Per bakhil, Swa bahili borrowed from Ar bachila : be miserly ? ba‘d : after ba‘uda Hin bad, Per ba‘d, Swa baada borrowed from Ar bada : perish b-y-d bada : begin bada, Hrs bedo bada‘a : do the first time bada badaha : appear unexpectedly ? badal : change; substitute badala Hin badal, Per badal, Swa badala borrowed from Ar badala : replace, exchange b-d-l, Mal bidel, Heb hevdel (difference), Uga bdlm (reserves) Hin badalna, Swa badili borrowed from Ar badan : body; corpse b-d-n, Hrs bedan, Amh beden, Tig beden Aze beden, Hin badan, Ind badan, Per badan, Taj badan, Tur beden borrowed from Ar badawi : Beduin badia Ind badui, Per badawi borrowed from Ar badda : scatter, distribute b-d-d badda‘a : charge with heresy ? badhala : spend ? badhara : scatter, sow b-dh-r, Syr badar badhinjan : eggplant, aubergine Per badenjan Bul patlydzhan, Hun padlizsan, Ser patlidzan, Swa bilingani, Tur patlican, Uzb baqladjon borrowed from Ar badhr : seed badhara badi‘ : unique, wonderful bada‘a badia : desert b-d-w, Heb levad (alone), Uga lbdm, Amh beda (desolate), bado (empty) badiha : improvisation, cleverness badaha badihi : natural badaha badla : suit, costume badala badr : full moon ? Ind badar, Per badr borrowed from Ar badrum : cellar Gre hypodrome Alb bodrum, Ser podrum, Tur bodrum borrowed from Ar ba‘du : later ba‘uda Badw : Beduins badia Ind Badui borrowed from Ar badzr : clitoris bissuru (vulva) bafta : calico Per Ind bafta, Swa bafta borrowed from Ar bagha : desire b-gh-y, Akk bu‘‘u (look for), Syr b’a (ask for), BAram b‘h, b‘w, Hrs beayt (wish) baghata : come unexpectedly; surprise ba‘at (frighten) baghi : prostitute bagha baghisza : be hated ? baghl : mule b-gh-l, Mal baghal, Ara bgl, Hrs be‘elet, Amh beqlo, Tig beqel Ind baghal, Per baghl borrowed from Ar baghta : surprise baghata baha : be beautiful b-h-w (shine), Heb bahu (hall) bahala : curse b-h-l, Akk balu (supplicate), Heb nivhal (be frightened), Hrs behelet (word) bahaq : leprosy b-h-q, Ara bhq (bright spot, a skin disease), Hrs bihoq, Tig behaq (blisters) bahar : spice bhar (pepper) Gre mpahariko, Per bohar, Tur bahar borrowed from Ar bahara : shine b-h-r, Akk bararu (flicker), barru (metal), JNA bhr, Amh berra (be bright), berr (silver), Uga brr (tin) bahha : reveal b-w-hh bahhatha : look for; research; discuss be’eshu (stir), Heb bachash bahhith : researcher bahhatha bahhr : sea b-hh-r, Mal bahar, Syr bachra, Amh baher, Tig behar Ful bahar, Hin bahr, Ind bahar, Per bahhr, Swa bahari borrowed from Ar bahhri : naval, marine bahhr Hin bahri, Ind bahri, Per bahhri, Swa baharia, Tur bahri borrowed from Ar bahhth : dispute, discussion bahhatha Hin bahs, Ind bahas, Per bahhth, Tur bahis borrowed from Ar bahima : beast, cattle b-h-m, Mal bhima, Heb behema, JNA bihema, Gez behema (be dumb), Tig behame, Uga bhmt (animal) Ful bahime, Per bahime borrowed from Ar bahim : dark abhama bahim : toe ibham bahir : bright bahara Per baher borrowed from Ar bahit : pale bahita bahita : be pale ? bahw : saloon baha bai‘ : seller; sale ba‘a Per baye‘ borrowed from Ar ba‘id : remote ba‘uda bain : between bana Per bein, Swa baina borrowed from Ar ba‘ir : camel b-‘-r, Akk biru (bull), Syr ba‘ira (camel), Hrs be‘ir Per ba‘ir borrowed from Ar bais : miserable baisa baisa : be miserable ? baisz : egg basza bait : house bata Hau baiti, Ind bait, Per beit borrowed from Ar ba‘ith : motive, reason ba‘atha Hin bais, Per ba‘ith borrowed from Ar baittari : veterinarian Late Lat vetarius bajjala : honor ? baka : weep b-k-y, Mal beka, Akk baku, Heb bakha, Syr baka, JNA bkhy, Uga bky bakara : get up early b-k-r, Akk bukru (son), bakru (first-born; young camel), Heb boqer (morning), bekher (young camel), bachur (youngster), boger (bachelor), JNA bukhra (first-born), Hrs boker (young camel), Amh bekwer (first-born), Tig bekret (young camel), Uga bkr, bchr (youngster) bakima : be dumb behame bakir : early bakara bakr : young camel bakara bakra : spool bekera Bul makara, Ser makara, Tur makara borrowed from Ar bakur : coming early bakara bal : sense, mind bala bal : nevertheless bila ba‘l : master b-‘-l, Akk belu, Heb ba‘al, Syr ba‘la, Hrs bal (husband), Meh bal, Amh bal, Tig beal, Uga b‘l, Phoen b‘l bal‘ : swallowing bala‘a Per bal‘ borrowed from Ar bala : bale Ita bala : try ? bala : trial, calamity, trouble, misfortune, annoyance bala Aze bela, Ful albala, Gre mpelas, Hau balai, Hin bala, Ind bala, Kyr balaa, Per bala, Rom belea, Swa balaa, Tur bela, Uzb balo borrowed from Ar bala : urinate balla bala‘a : swallow b-l-‘, Mal bala‘, Heb bala‘, JNA bl‘, Hrs bola (eat), Amh bella, Tig bela, Uga bl‘ (swallow) balad : country belt (town) Per balad borrowed from Ar balagh : communication balagha Per balagh borrowed from Ar balagha : reach, get to ? balagha : eloquence balagha Hin balaghat, Per balaghat borrowed from Ar balahh : dates ? balbal : confusion balbala balbala : confuse b-l-b-l, Heb bilbel, Syr balebal balgham : phlegm Gre Hin balgam, Ind balgham, Per balgham borrowed from Ar balia : be worn b-l-y, Heb billa (wear), Syr beli‘ (be slain), JNA bly (wear out), Uga blw, bly (consume) baligh : major, adult balagha Hau balaga, Hin balig, Per baligh borrowed from Ar balin : worn balia balla : moisten b-l-l, Akk balalu (mix), Heb balal, Ara bll (moisten) ballagha : communicate balagha ballur : crystal billaur ballutt : oak b-l-tt, Mal balluta, Heb ballutt (acorn), JNA balutta Ful balluda, Hin balut, Per balutt borrowed from Ar baltta : axe Tur bamya : okra Tur Bul bamja, Gre mpamies, Swa mbamia borrowed from Ar bana : build b-n-y, Akk banu, Heb bana, JNA bny, Uga bnw, bny, Phoen bny Ind bena borrowed from Ar bana : be clear, distinct b-y-n, Mal bejn, Heb beyn (between), hevin (understand), Syr banath, bath (between), bayen (distinguish), JNA beni (between), Ara byn (among), Uga byn (understand), bn (between) banafsha : violet Per banan : fingertips ibham bandar : port, harbor Per Swa bandari borrowed from Ar bandura : tomatoes Ita pomodoro bank : bank Eng banna : builder bana banttalun : pantaloons Ita pantalone baqa : cluster, bunch; bundle ? baqa : continued existence baqia Hin baka, Ind baka, Per baqa borrowed from Ar baqala : grow, sprout, bloom b-q-l, Amh beqqele baqara : split b-q-r baqar : ox, cattle b-q-r, Mal baqra (cow), Heb baqar (ox), Syr baqra, Hrs beqeret (cow), Uga bqr (ox), Phoen bqr, Ebl baqaru Hin bakr, Per baqar borrowed from Ar baqbuqa : bubble b-q-b-q, Heb baqbuq (bottle) baqdunis : parsley Gre makedonos (Macedonian) baqia : remain ? baqin : remainder baqia Hin baki, Per baqi borrowed from Ar baql : herbs baqala baqla : bean baqala Hin bakla, Per baqla borrowed from Ar baqlawa : a dessert Tur Per baqlawa borrowed from Ar baqq : bedbug baqqu (gnat), Syr baqa, JNA baqa, Hrs beqqet (bug) baqqal : grocer baqala Alb bakall, Bul bakalin, Gre mpakales, Hin bakkal, Per baqqal, Rom bacan, Ser bakal, Tur bakal borrowed from Ar baqqam : redwood, sappan ? Hin bakkam, Per baqam borrowed from Ar baqs : box-tree Gre pyxos baqshish : tip Per bachshesh Alb bakshish, Bul bakshish, Rom bacsis, Swa bakshishi, Tur bahsis borrowed from Ar bar : bar Eng bar bara : cut to shape; sharpen b-r-y, Heb barar, Phoen br’ (cutter) bara : be fallow, uncultivated aburru (pasture), Ara bwr (be uncultivated) bara : innocence baria bara’a : create b-r-’, Heb bara, Syr bara, JNA bry (happen), birya (creature) barad : hail barada barada : be cold b-r-d, Mal biered (cold), Heb barad (hail), JNA barda, Hrs bered (cold), Amh berrad, Tig bered (hail) baraka : kneel b-r-k, Akk burku, Heb berekh (knee), Syr burka, JNA birka, Hrs bark, Amh temberekkeke (kneel), Tig berek (knee), Uga brk (kneel) baraka : blessing barraka Ful barka, Hin barkat, Ind berkat, Per barakat, Swa baraka, Tur bereket, Ind berkat borrowed from Ar barama : turn, screw ? bar‘ama : bud, bloom ? baraqa : flash b-r-q, Mal berqa (lightning), Akk berqu, Heb baraq, Syr barqa, JNA birqa, SAr brq, Amh mebreq, Tig berq, Uga brq barass : leper b-r-ss Per barass borrowed from Ar baraya : race, contest ? baraza : come forward ? bard : cold barada Per bard borrowed from Ar bardaqush : marjoram mardaqush barghash : mosquito burghuth barhana : prove ? bari : creator bara Ind bari, Per bari borrowed from Ar bari : free from; innocent baria Hin bari, Per bari borrowed from Ar baria : heal beriut (health), Ara bry (healthy) baria : be clear, free (of sin) b-r-r, Akk baru (wild), Heb bar (wild), Syr ba‘riraya, JNA warya (outside), Amh berrere (run fast), Tig barr (region), Uga brr (be freed) barid : post, messenger Late Latin veredus Ful barade, Per barid borrowed from Ar barid : cold barada Swa baridi borrowed from Ar barihha : leave mberihh (yesterday), Heb barach (flee), Uga brch, Phoen brhh barim : string brorim (cord) barima : fidget brm (be exhausted, consumed) bariz : prominent baraza barlaman : parliament Fre parlament barmil : barrel barmil, Amh bermil barnaitta : hat barnetta barnamaj : program Middle Per barnamag barnia : clay vessel ? barq : lightning baraqa Hin bark, Per barq, Taj barq borrowed from Ar barqia : telegram baraqa barquq : plum Lat praecox barr : open country baria barr : righteous, pious barra barra : be good, pious ? barrada : cooler barada barraka : bless b-r-k, Mal bierek, Heb berakh, Syr burkatha (blessing), JNA birakha, burakhtha, Amh barreke, Uga brk, Phoen brk Swa bariki borrowed from Ar barraq : flashing baraqa Hin barrak, Per barraq borrowed from Ar barri : wild baria barrima : cork-screw barama Hau barima borrowed from Ar barud : gunpowder Gre pyrides Alb barut, Bul barut, Ful barudu, Gre mparouti, Per barut, Ser barut, Swa baruti, Tur barut borrowed from Ar baruda : be cold barada barwaz : frame ? barzach : isthmus ? Per barzach borrowed from Ar basatta : spread out b-s-tt and f-s-tt, Heb pashatt, Syr peshatt, JNA pshtt basha : be miserable bashu (be ashamed), Heb bosh bashar : humanity bishru (small child), Heb basar (meat), JNA pisra (humanity), BAram bisra, Uga bshr, Phoen bshr bashara : bring news busurtu (news), Heb besora, Mal bxara (news), basra (prediction), Hrs abeser (announce), Amh besrat (news), Tig bshr (announce), Uga bshrt Swa bashiri borrowed from Ar bashara : skin bashar basharia : humankind bashar Per bashariyat, Tur beseriyet borrowed from Ar bashasha : friendliness bassha bashi‘a : be ugly ? basil : bold basula basitt : simple pashutt bassa : ember bac bassa : spy b-ss-y bassal : onions b-s-l, Mal basla, Akk bisru (leek), Heb batzal (onion), JNA bissla, Hrs bessel bassama : press, stamp Tur basma bassaqa : spew b-ss-q, Tig bertsheqe bassar : sight bassura bassha : look in a friendly way ? bassira : insight, prudence bassura Ful basira, Hau basira, Per bassirat, Swa busara borrowed from Ar bassura : look, inspect tbssr (control) basula : be bold ? basur : haemorrhoids ? Ful baksur, Hau basur, Ind bawasir, Per bawasir, Tur basur borrowed from Ar ba‘sz : a part of sg; some, various ba‘sza Hin baz borrowed from Ar basza : lay eggs b-y-d, EgAr beida (egg), Mal bajda, abjad (white), Akk pessu (white), Heb betza (egg), Syr beytha, JNA beta, Amh betsha (yellow) ba‘sza : cut to parts basza‘a basza‘a : cut up; carry on trade b-sz-‘, JNA bz’, Uga bss‘ bata : spend the night b-y-t, Akk bitu (house), Heb bayit, Syr baytha, bath, JNA betha, Meh beyt, Amh bet, Tig bet, Uga bt, Phoen bt bata : cut off ? bataka : split b-t-k, Akk bataqu (cleave) batala : separate b-t-l batara : cut off b-t-r ba‘tha : mission ba‘atha bathan : cobra b-th-n, Akk bashmu, Heb peten (viper), Syr patna, Uga bthn, Ebl bashanu batrul : petrol Eng petrol batt : duck battbatta Per batt, Swa bata batta : leather jug b-tt, Akk battu (vessel), Syr battitha (jug) batta : calf of the leg ? battahha : lie prone b-tt-hh battal : void battala Per battal, Swa batili, Tur batil borrowed from Ar battal : hero battula battala : annul, vacate b-tt-l, Mal battal, Heb bittel, Syr bettal, JNA battila (idle) Ind batal, Swa batili borrowed from Ar battania : bed-sheet battuna battaria : battery Eng battattis : potatoes Eng battbatta : quack Syr batta (duck) battha : spread ? batti : slow battua battia : jar, jug btty battich : melon OEg bittka battini : inner battn battn : belly, inside battuna battrach : botargo OEg battraq : patriarch Gre patriarchos battua : be slow ? battula : be bold ? battuna : line (clothes) betten (belly) batul : virgin batultu, Heb betula, Uga btlt batula : birch Latin betula ba‘uda : be far b-‘-d, Mal boghod (distant), Uga b‘d (back) baul : urine bala Hau bawali, Per boul borrowed from Ar bauwab : doorman bab Per bawwab, Swa bawabu borrowed from Ar bauwaba : gate bab ba‘usz : mosquito barghash bayan : clarification, explanation bana Hau bayani, Hin bayan, Per bayan, Tur beyan borrowed from Ar bayya‘ : seller ba‘a bayyana : clarify, explain bana bazaqa : spew b-z-q, Tig bozeqe bazara : scatter, sow b-z-r, Syr bazra (seed), Hrs bezar (peppers) bazilla : peas Ita piselli Tur bezelye borrowed from Ar bazin : hawk Per baz Hin baz borrowed from Ar bazz : fabric, linen buss Per bazz borrowed from Ar bazza : plunder b-z-z, Heb bazaz, Ara bzz bazzaqa : cobra; snail bazaqa bazzaz : draper bazz Hin bazzaz, Per bazzaz borrowed from Ar bi : at b-, Mal bi-, Heb be-, Syr be-, Sab b, Amh ba, Uga b, Phoen b bid‘a : heresy badda‘a Ful bidua, Per bed‘at borrowed from Ar bidaya : beginning bada bigha : prostitution bagha bikr : virgin ? Ful bikra, Ind bikir, Per bekr, Swa bikira borrowed from Ar bikr : first-born bakara bila : without b-l, Mal bla, Akk balu, Heb beli, Ara bl’, bly, Uga bl, Phoen bl, ’bl (no) Hin bila, Per bela, Swa bila borrowed from Ar bilad : country balad billaur : crystal Gre beryllion Alb bilur, Ind hablur, ablor, Hin billaur, Per bolur, Swa bilauri, Tur billur borrowed from Ar bin : son tabanna Ind bin, Per ben, Swa bin borrowed from Ar bina : building; foundation bana Alb bina, Hin bina, Ind bina, Per bana, Tur bina, Ind bina borrowed from Ar binia : structure bana Tur bünye borrowed from Ar binssir : ring finger ? Per bensser borrowed from Ar bint : daughter tabanna Ind bint, Per bent, Swa binti borrowed from Ar biqala : grocery baqala bir : a well b-’-r, Mal bir, Akk buru, Heb beer, Ara b’r, Phoen b’r, JNA bera biraz : excrement tabarraza birfir : purple Lat purpur Birjis : Jupiter Per Berjis birka : pool brekha, JNA birke, Uga brkt Per berke, Swa birika borrowed from Ar birkar : compass Per parkar Swa bikari borrowed from Ar birr : piousness, goodness barra birsim : clover OEg bisatt : spread out; carpet basatta Hin bisat, Per bisatt borrowed from Ar bishara : tidings b-s-r, Mal bxara, basra (prediction), Akk bussurtu, Heb besora bisz‘ : some basza‘a Per ba‘szi, Swa baadhi borrowed from Ar bisza‘a : goods basza‘a bittaqa : ticket Late Gre pittakion bittriq : aristocrat Lat patricius biyanu : piano Eng piano bubu : pupil of the eye bava buchar : steam; fever ? Ful buharu, Hin bukhar, Per bochar borrowed from Ar buchl : avarice bachila bu‘d : distance ba‘uda budza : ice cream Tur buz bughia : wish, desire bagha bughsz : hatred baghisza buhhaira : lake bahhr buhma : back bmt buka : crying baka bukra : early morning; tomorrow bakara bulad : steel fuladh bulbul : nightingale onomat. Alb bilbil, Hin bulbul, Kyr bulbul, Per bolbol, Tur bülbül, Uzb bulbul borrowed from Ar bulis : police Eng police bul‘um : throat bul‘uma Per bal‘um borrowed from Ar bum : owl buma Hin bum, Per bum borrowed from Ar bunduq : hazelnut; bullet funduq bunduqia : rifle, gun funduq Ful bindiga, Hin banduk, Per bondoq, Swa bunduki borrowed from Ar bunia : structure bana Per bonye, Tur bünye borrowed from Ar bunn : coffee beans Ethiopian, cp. Amh bunna (coffee) Per bon, Swa buni borrowed from Ar bunni : coffee-colored, brown bunn buq : trumpet b-w-q Per buq borrowed from Ar bur : fallow (land) bara burd : fabric; cloak; screen ? Per bord borrowed from Ar burdaya : curtain burd burghi : screw Tur burgu Alb burgji borrowed from Ar burghul : groats Gre pligouri Alb bullgur, Gre mplougouri, Per barghul, Tur bulgur borrowed from Ar burghuth : flea b-r-gh-th, Mal berghud, Akk per‘ashu, pershau, Heb par‘osh burhan : proof barhana Per borhan borrowed from Ar burj : tower Gre pyrgos Hin burj, Per borj, Taj burj, Tur burc borrowed from Ar burkan : volcano Lat Vulcanus burma : pot borma burnus : cloak Gre birrhos Per bornos, Tur burnus borrowed from Ar bursh : mat ? bursham : waffle ? burttum : trunk ? burtuqal : oranges Portuguese Portugal buruda : cold, freeze barada bur‘um : bud bar‘ama burunjuk : gauze ? burzuq : sidewalk ? bushra : good news bishara busr : unripe dates besre, Hrs beser buss : fabric bwtz bustan : garden Per bostan Ind bustan, Swa bustani, Tur bostan borrowed from Ar butt : slowness battua buttm : terebinth buttnu, buttumtu, JNA bittma buzaq : saliva bazaqa Per bozaq borrowed from Ar buzz : teat, udder bz CH cha : the letter ch chet chaba : conceal ch-b-y, Mal heba, Heb hechbi chabala : tangle ch-b-l, Mal habbel chabar : news, information chabbara Aze xeber, Bul haber, Ful habaru, Gre hampari, Hau labari, Hin khabar, Ind khabar, Kyr kavar, Per chabar, Rom habar, Swa habari, Tat kheber, Tur haber borrowed from Ar chabara : examine ? chabatta : hit, batter ch-b-tt, Mal habbat, Akk chabattu (rob), Heb chabatt (beat), Syr chabatt, Uga chbt (rob) chabaza : bake ch-b-z, Mal hobz (bread), JNA khabaza (baker), Hrs chabz (bread) chabbara : inform ch-b-r, Mal habbar (announce), Akk ibru, ebru (associate), Heb chaver (friend), Syr chabra, JNA khora, Amh abbere (join up), hebret (alliance), mahber (society), Uga hhbr (companion), Phoen hhbr chabbaz : baker chabaza Per chabbaz borrowed from Ar chabir : expert chabara chabith : wicked chabutha Aze xebis, Hin khabis, Ind khabis, Per chabis borrowed from Ar chabtt : failure; craze chabatta Hin khabt, Per chabtt borrowed from Ar chabutha : be wicked ? chacham : rabbi hh-k-m, Heb chakham (wise man) Per chacham, Tur haham borrowed from Ar chada‘a : deceive ? chadama : serve, be employed hadem chadama : servants chadama Per chadame, Tur hademe borrowed from Ar chadara : keep secluded ch-d-r, Heb cheder (room), Uga hhdr, Phoen hhdr chadd : cheek hhadd- chadda : make furrows chadadu (make incisions) chadij : miscarriage ch-d-g chadim : servant chadama Hin khadim, Ind khadam, Per chadem borrowed from Ar chadira : be numb hedla (numbness) chafa : fear ? chafada : lower, let down ? chafara : guard ch-p-r chafasza : make sink chafatz (bend down) chaffa : be light (of weight) hafif (light), Hrs chef chaffafa : make light (of weight), relieve chaffa chafi : secret, hidden chafia Per chafi, Tur hafi borrowed from Ar chafia : be hidden ? chafif : light (of weight) chaffa Aze xefif, Per chafif, Swa hafifu, Tur hafif borrowed from Ar chafira : be shy ch-p-r, Heb chafar (be ashamed), Syr achfar, Amh affere chail : horses cheyol chaima : tent chayyama Hin khaima, khema, Ind khemah, Per cheime, Swa hema borrowed from Ar chain : traitor chana Aze xain, Per chaen borrowed from Ar chair : good chara chair : goodness, benefit, profit; charity; prosperity, happiness chara Aze xeyir, Ful hairu, Hau alheri, Hin khair, Ind khair, Per cheir, Swa heri, Tat kheer borrowed from Ar chaitt : thread chatta chal : uncle ? chala : imagine ch-y-l chala : be empty khly chala : aunt chal Aze xala, Hin khala, Per chale borrowed from Ar chala : emptiness chala Per chala borrowed from Ar chala‘a : pull out, take off ? chalada : be eternal ch-l-d chalaf : descendant chalafa Aze xelef, Per chalaf borrowed from Ar chalafa : be contradictory; disobey; rebel khlf (deviate) Swa halifu borrowed from Ar chalafa : follow ch-l-p, Akk chalpu (substitute), Heb hechlif (change), Syr chalef, JNA khlp (substitute), Amh allefe (pass), Tig hhalfa chalal : breach; interval challa Hin khalal, Per chalal borrowed from Ar chalala : be friends ? chalaqa : create ch-l-q, Mal chalaq, Heb chilleq (allot), JNA khlq (create) Swa huluku borrowed from Ar chalass : freed; liberation, rescue chalassa Aze xilas, Hin khalas, Per chalass borrowed from Ar chalassa : be pure, true ? chalassa : be free, escape ch-l-ss, JNA khlss, Phoen hhlss chalatta : mix ch-l-tt, Hrs chelot chalf : back; behind chalafa Per chalf borrowed from Ar chali : empty chala Hin khali, Ind khali, Per chali, Tur hali borrowed from Ar chalid : eternal chalada chalifa : caliph chalafa Hin khalifa, Ind khalifah, Per chalife borrowed from Ar chalij : gulf ? Hin khalij, Per chalij borrowed from Ar chalil : friend chalala Ind khalil, Per chalil borrowed from Ar chaliq : creator chalaqa Hin khalik, Ind khalik, Per chaleq borrowed from Ar chaliqa : nature chalaqa Ind khalikah, Per chaliqe borrowed from Ar chaliss : pure chalassa Aze xalis, Hin khalis, Ind khalis, Per chaless borrowed from Ar chall : vinegar challa Per chall borrowed from Ar challa : be sour hall (vinegar), Syr chala challa : bore through ch-l-l, Heb chalal (space) challafa : leave behind chalafa challaq : creative chalaqa Per challaq borrowed from Ar chalq : creation; people, population chalaqa Aze xalq, Hin khalk, Kyr kalk, Per chalq, Tat khalik, Tur halk borrowed from Ar chalua : be lonely ? chalwa : loneliness; retreat chalua Hau halwa, Ind khalwat, Per chalwat borrowed from Ar cham : rough Per chamala : be obscure ? chamara : ferment ch-m-r, Akk chimru (spirit), Syr chamra (wine), JNA khamra, khmira (yeast), Uga chmr (wine) chamassa : be empty, hungry ? chamir : leaven; dough chamara Aze xemir, Hin khamir, Ind kamir, Kyr kamyr, Per chamir, Swa hamira, Tat kamir, Tur hamur borrowed from Ar chamiri : leavened chamara Hin khamira, Ind khamiri borrowed from Ar chamis : fifth chamsa chamis : Thursday chamsa Ful alhamisa, Ind kamis, khamis, Per chamis borrowed from Ar chamma : sweep chemam chammana : estimate ? chamr : spirit, wine chamara Ind khamar, Per chamr borrowed from Ar chamsa : five ch-m-sh, Mal hamsa, Akk chamish, Heb chamesh, Syr chamsha, JNA khamsha, Amh ammest, Uga chmsh, Phoen chmsh chamsin : fifty chamsa Hau hamsin, Swa hamsini borrowed from Ar chamur : dough chamara Tur hamur borrowed from Ar chan : country inn Per Bul han, Gre hani, Rom han, Tur han borrowed from Ar chana : be treacherous ? chanaqa : strangle ch-n-qa, Mal hanaq, Akk chanaqu (press), Heb chanaq (strangle), Syr chenaq, JNA khnq, Uga chq, Phoen chnq chandaq : moat Per kandak Hin khandak borrowed from Ar chanith : effeminate ? chanjar : dagger Per Alb hanxhar, Aze xencer, Hin khanjar, Hun handzsar, Ind khanjar, Kyr kanjar, Tur hancer borrowed from Ar chara : choose ch-y-r, Mal hatar charab : ruined charaba Hin kharab, Ind kharab, Per charab, Tur harap borrowed from Ar charaba : destroy ch-r-b, Akk charabu, Heb charav, Syr cherab Swa haribu borrowed from Ar charaba : ruins charaba Per charabe, Tat kherabe, Tur harabe borrowed from Ar charaj : tax charaja Alb harac, Bul harch, Ful haraji, Gre haratsi, Hau haraji, Hin khiraj, kharch, Hun haracs, Per charaj, Tur harac borrowed from Ar charaja : come out, leave ch-r-g, EgAr charag, Mal hareg, Heb choreg (step-son), JNA khurga, Hrs cherog (go out) charaja : taxes, tributes charaja Ind kharajat, Per charajat borrowed from Ar charama : pierce ch-r-m, JNA khrm, Meh charmit (notch) charaqa : tear apart ch-r-q, Heb charaq (grate) charasan : concrete Per char-sang charatta : carve, lathe ch-r-tt, Heb charatt, Uga chrtt (pluck) charaza : perforate charaz (string together), Syr cheraz charbasha : scribble harbesh chardal : mustard chardal, JNA khardalle Aze xardal, Per chardal, Tur hardal borrowed from Ar charia : empty the bowels, defecate ch-r-y, Heb chara (excrement), JNA ikhre, Amh arra (defecate), Tig hhar (excrement), Uga chr (empty bowels) Swa hara borrowed from Ar chariba : be destroyed charaba charif : autumn ch-r-p, Mal harifa, Akk charaptu, Heb choref (winter), SAr chrf (year) Hin kharif, Per charif borrowed from Ar charifa : talk idly; tell tales harrief charij : being out of; external; foreign country charaja Hin kharij, Per charej borrowed from Ar charitta : map Gre charte Aze xerite, Hin kharita, Per charitte, Taj kharita, Tur harita, harta borrowed from Ar charj : expense, cost charaja Aze xerc, Hin kharj, Per charj, Tur harc borrowed from Ar charraja : train harreg chartit : rhinoceros ? chartush : cartridge Fre cartouche charuf : wether, castrated ram charif (sharp) charwa : ricinus ? chas : lettuce chasu, JNA khasse chasa : be mean ? chasafa : sink ch-s-p, Uga chsp (wilt), Phoen hhsp (go down) chasara : loss chasira Hau hasara, Per chasarat, Swa hasara borrowed from Ar chashab : wood ? chashia : fear ? chashia : fear chasia Per chasiyat borrowed from Ar chashin : rough chashuna Per chashen borrowed from Ar chashuna : be rough ? chasira : lose ch-s-r, Heb chassar (lack) Syr chesar (lose), JNA khsr, Uga chsr, Phoen mchsr (a need) chasis : mean, base chasa Hin khasis, Per chasis borrowed from Ar chass : special; especially chassa Aze xas, Hin khas, Ind khas, Per chass, Swa hasa borrowed from Ar chassa : castrate ch-ss-y, Mal haswa (testicle), JNA khssy (castrate) chassa : excel ? chassaba : be fruitful ? chassama : quarrel ? chassama : subtract ? chassi : eunuch chassa Per chassi borrowed from Ar chassia : specialty, character chassa Aze xasiyyet, Ind khasiat, Per chassiyat borrowed from Ar chassla : character ? Per chassla borrowed from Ar chassm : opponent chassama Per chassm borrowed from Ar chassr : hip, waist ichtassara chasza‘a : be dependent ? chaszaba : paint ? chaszir : green chaszira Per chaszra borrowed from Ar chaszira : be green achdar (green), Heb chatzir (greenery) chatam : concluded chatama Ind khatam borrowed from Ar chatam : ring chatama chatama : seal ch-t-m, Mal hatem (ring), Heb chatam (seal), Syr chetham, JNA khitma, Hrs chotem (ring), Amh ateme (print), mahtem (stamp), Phoen chtm chatan : son-in-law ch-t-n, Akk chatanu, Heb chatan, JNA khitna, Uga chtn chatan : circumcision chatana Ind khatan, Per chatan borrowed from Ar chatana : circumcise ? chatim : seal chatama Hau hatimi, Per chatem borrowed from Ar chatm : end chatama Hin khatm, Ind hatam, Per chatm, Swa hatima borrowed from Ar chatt : line chatta Aze xett, Hin khat, Ind khat, Per chatt, Tur hat borrowed from Ar chatta : sew ch-w-tt, Heb chutt (thread), JNA khytt (sew), Hrs cheyot, qaid (rope), Soq qaid (rope) chatta : draw (a line), write chatta (dig, scratch), Syr chatteyttutha (line), Ara chatt (dig, scratch), chattett chatta : step ? chatta : mistake, error chattia Aze xeta, Hin khata, Per chatta, Swa hatia, Tur hata borrowed from Ar chattaba : hold a speech chatteb (praise) chattar : importance; danger chattura Hau hadari, Hin khatra, Per chattar, Swa hatari borrowed from Ar chattara : swing; realise chittr chattatta : plan ? chatti : mistaken; guilty chattia Per chatti borrowed from Ar chattia : commit error, sin ch-tt-y, Mal htija (sin), Akk hhattu, Heb chatta, Syr chettha, JNA khatta, Amh hattiat, khittitha, Uga chtt’ (do wrong) chattib : speaker; preacher chattaba Per chatteb, chattib borrowed from Ar chattir : mood; idea; memory; favor, consideration chattara Gre hatiri, Hin khatir, Per chatter, Rom hatir, Tat kheter, Tur hatir borrowed from Ar chattir : dangerous; important chattura Per chattir borrowed from Ar chattira : memory; idea; favor, consideration chattara Aze xatire, Per chattere, Tat khatire, Tur hatira borrowed from Ar chattwa : a step chatta Per chattwe borrowed from Ar chattura : be important ? chatun : lady, wife Old Iranian Aze qadin, Per chatun, Tat khatin, Tur kadin borrowed from Ar chauch : peach ch-w-ch, Mal hawha, Akk chacchu (plum), JNA khokha (peach) chaucha : mouth ch-h, Jib choh, Gez chochet chauf : fear chafa Hin khauf, Per chouf, Swa hofu borrowed from Ar chaur : gulf ch-w-r, Akk churru (hole), Heb chor, Uga chr chawa : be empty ch-w-y, Hrs chah (mouth) chayyama : pitch a tent ch-y-m, JNA khema (tent), Hrs chimet, Gez chaymat, Tig hhaymet (hut), Uga chmt (tent) chayyatt : tailor chatta Per chayyatt borrowed from Ar chazaf : pottery, china ch-z-p, Akk chassbu (pottery), Heb chatzaf (shard), Syr chetzfa (jar) chazama : perforate; string up ch-z-m, Heb chazam (cut off), Syr chezam chazana : heap up, store ch-s-n, Ara chesan (be strong) chazia : be shameful ? chazina : treasury chazana Aze xezine, Hin khazana, Per chazine, Swa hazina, Tat khezine, Tur hazine borrowed from Ar chazna : cash-box chazana Tat kazna, Tur hazne borrowed from Ar chazzaf : potter chazaf Per chazzaf borrowed from Ar chial : thought; phantasy; opinion chala Aze xeyal, Hin khayal, Ind khayal, Per chiyal borrowed from Ar chiana : crime; betrayal chana Aze xeyanet, Hin khayanat, Ind khiyanat, Per chiyanat, Tat khiyanet borrowed from Ar chiar : choice, option chara Ind khiar, Per chiyar, Swa hiari borrowed from Ar chiar : cucumber Per chiyar Aze xiyar, Tat kiyar, Tur hiyar borrowed from Ar chibra : skills chabara Per chebre borrowed from Ar chida‘ : deceit chada‘a Per chod‘e, Swa hadaa borrowed from Ar chidma : service, task, work; ministry chadama Aze xidmet, Hau hidima, Hin khidmat, Ind khidmat, Kyr kyzmat, Per chedmat, Swa huduma, Tat khezmet, Tur hizmet, Uzb hizmat borrowed from Ar borrowed from Ar chidr : women’s chamber chadara chil‘a : robe of honor ? Hin khilat, Per chal‘at borrowed from Ar chilaf : contrast; error chalafa Hin khilaf, Ind khilaf, hilap, Per chelaf, Tur hilaf borrowed from Ar chilafa : succession; caliphate chalafa Hin khilafat, Per chelafat borrowed from Ar chilala : (in) between challa chinaq : neck chanaqa chindhidh : whirlwind chdhdh chinssir : little finger ch-ss-r, Syr chessra, Jib chessrer chinnuss : pig chnaytza, chanutza chinshar : fern ? chinzir : pig hanzir, Akk chuziru, Heb chazir, JNA khizura, Uga chzr Ful hinjiru, Per chenzir borrowed from Ar chirba : ruin charaba chissb : fruitfulness chassaba Per chessb borrowed from Ar chiszab : dye; painting chaszaba Hin khizab, Per cheszab borrowed from Ar chitam : end chatama Per chetam, Tur hitam borrowed from Ar chittab : speech chattaba Hin khitab, Per chettab borrowed from Ar chittam : nose-ring; bridle chuttimu (snout), Ara chutma, Uga chtm (nose) Per chettam, Swa hatamu borrowed from Ar chittr : branch ch-tt-r, Akk chuttaru, Heb chetter, Syr chuttra, JNA khittra chizi : shame, disgrace chazia Swa hizi borrowed from Ar chizna : cash-box, treasury chazana Ind khizanah borrowed from Ar chubbaz : mauve ? Per chobbaz borrowed from Ar chubth : wickedness chabutha Per chobth borrowed from Ar chubz : bread chabaza Per chobz borrowed from Ar chuff : slippers kuf (shoe), Hrs chef (hoof), Amh kuf chuffash : bat chunfus chufia : secret; detective chafia Aze xefiyye, Hin khufiya, Per chofye, Tur hafiye borrowed from Ar chulassa : essence chalassa Hin khulasa, Per cholasse borrowed from Ar chuld : mole ch-l-d, LiAr chlund, Heb choled (skink), chulda (rat), JNA khulda (chamaeleon), Tig huled (mole) Per chold borrowed from Ar chuld : eternity chalada Per chold borrowed from Ar chulq : character chalaqa Ind khuluk, Per cholq, Swa hulka, Tat kholik borrowed from Ar chultta : participation chalatta Hau hulda, Per choltte borrowed from Ar chums : fifth part chamsa Ful humsa, Hau humusi, Per choms borrowed from Ar chunfus : black beetle, scarab chunufse, Heb chipushit, Ara chrpws, chrpd (bat) Per chonfos borrowed from Ar chur : excrement charia churafa : fable; idle talk; prejudice charifa Hin khurafat, Ind khurafat, Per chorafat, Tat khorafat borrowed from Ar churi : priest Gre khoros churnub : carob hharub Per charnub borrowed from Ar churr : hole ch-r-r, Akk chararu (bore), Heb charar, Syr chura (hole), Hrs cherrayt churttum : trunk charttom (beak) Per chorttum, Tur hortum borrowed from Ar churuj : exit charaja Per choruj borrowed from Ar chuss : palm leaves ch-w-s chussba : fruitfulness chassaba chussia : testicle chassa Per chossye borrowed from Ar chussla : cluster chotzelet (mat) chussma : quarrel chassama Hau husuma, Ind khusmat, Per chossumat borrowed from Ar chussuss : specialty; opportunity chassa Ind khusus, Per chossuss, Tur husus borrowed from Ar chussussan : especially chassa Aze xüsusan, Hin khususan, Per chossussan borrowed from Ar chussussi : special, private chassa Per chossussi, Swa hususa borrowed from Ar chussussia : specialty, originality, peculiarity chassa Aze xüsusiyet, Hin khususiyat, Per chossussiyat borrowed from Ar chusuf : eclipse chasafa Hau husufi, Per chosuf borrowed from Ar chuszar : vegetables chaszira Per choszarat borrowed from Ar chutna : circumcision chatana Hin khatna, Per chotne borrowed from Ar chutta : plan chattatta chuttba : speech; sermon, address chattaba Hau huduba, Hin khutba, Ind khutbah, Per chottbe, Swa hotuba borrowed from Ar D da‘a : call, claim d-‘-w, Tig dey Swa dai borrowed from Ar da‘ama : support ? dabara : turn the back; follow d-b-r, Akk dabaru (make turn back), Syr debar (lead), Uga dbr (turn the back) dabba : crawl d-b-b dabba : drive away d-b-b, Ara dbb (be an enemy) dabbaja : decorate Middle Per debag (brocade) dabbara : lead, control, plan dabara dabbur : hornet d-b-r, Heb dabbur, Heb devora (bee), Syr debura (hornet), JNA dibbora (wasp), Hrs dheber (bee) dabdaba : trample d-b-d-b dabdaba : noise; pomp dabdaba Aze debdebe, Hin dabdaba, Per dabdabe, Tur debdebe borrowed from Ar dabiqa : cling, adhere d-b-q, Heb davaq, JNA dwq (hold) dacchana : smoke dachina dacha : be dizzy ? dachala : enter del (belly) dachil : interior; entrance dachala Hin dakhil, Per dachel, Tur dahil borrowed from Ar dachila : interior; entry dachala Hin dakhila, Per dachele borrowed from Ar dachili : inner, interior dachala Aze daxili, Hin dakhili, Per dacheli, Tur dahili borrowed from Ar dachina : be smoky nedehh (smoke) dachl : entry; income dachala Hin dakhl, Per dachl borrowed from Ar daf‘ : a push (backwards), repelling dafa‘a Hin dafa, Per daf‘ borrowed from Ar daf‘a : push; occasion, time dafa‘a Hin dafa, Per daf‘e borrowed from Ar dafa‘ : defence dafa‘a Per defa‘ borrowed from Ar dafa‘a : push d-p-‘, Hrs dofa, Gez daf‘- dafa‘a : defend dafa‘a dafana : conceal, bury s-p-n, Mal difen, Akk ssapanu, ssapunu (north), Heb tzofen (code), tzafon (north), Amh ttsheffene (close the eyes), JNA ssafon (north), Phoen sspn dafara : push d-p-r, Amh deffere (dare) daff : drum d-p-p, Heb tof, Uga tp, Amh debeddebe (beat, rap), Phoen mtpp (drummer) Hin daf, Per daf borrowed from Ar daff : side (of body) daf (page), Syr dafa, Hrs deffet (side) dafia : be warm dafa, EthSem dfn (bake under ashes) dafin : concealed dafana Per dafin borrowed from Ar dafina : buried treasure dafana Hin dafina, Per dafine borrowed from Ar dafn : burial dafana Hin dafn, Per dafn borrowed from Ar daftar : book, account-book, register, notebook, copybook, exercise-book Gre diphthera (membrane) Bul tefter, Ful deftere, Gre tefteri, Hin daftar, Kyr depter, Per daftar, Swa daftari, Taj daftar, Tur defter, Uzb daftar borrowed from Ar dagh : brand Per Hin dagh borrowed from Ar daghdagha : tickle onomat. daghdagha : a tickle daghdagha Per daghdaghe borrowed from Ar dahana : smear; rub in d-h-n, Syr dehan (become fat), JNA dhn dahaq : shackle dhq dahasa : trample dasa dahhara : drive away d-hh-r, Gez dhhr dahhasha : press in dachass (compress) dahia : be clever ? dahin : clever, sly; genius dahia Aze dahi, Per dahi, Tur dahi borrowed from Ar dahisha : be amazed ? dahsha : amazement; panic dahisha Hin dahshat, Per dehshat borrowed from Ar daidaban : guard Per dide-ban daim : always, constantly, continuing dama Aze daim, Hin daym, Per dayem, Swa daima, Tat daim, Tur daima borrowed from Ar daimi : constant, continuous dama Per dayemi, Tat daimi, Tur daimi borrowed from Ar dain : debt dana Hin dain, Per dein, Swa deni borrowed from Ar da‘in : motive da‘a Per da‘i borrowed from Ar dair : monastery dara Per deyr borrowed from Ar dair : turning; concerning dara Aze dair, Hin dayr, Per dayer, Tur dair borrowed from Ar daira : circle; district dara Aze daire, Hin dayra, Ind daerah, Per dayere, Tur daire borrowed from Ar daja : be dim ? dajaj : poultry d-g-d-g, Mal tigiegia Per dojaj borrowed from Ar dajala : swindle d-g-l, Syr dagel dajana : remain d-g-n (grains) dajana : be dim d-g-n, Syr degna (blindness) dajjal : swindler; antichrist; naughty dajala Aze decel, Ful dajjal, Hin dajjal, Per dajjal borrowed from Ar dajl : swindle, deceit dajala Hin dagal, Per dajl borrowed from Ar dakka : stamp (floor) d-k-k, Akk dakkanu (doorway), Syr duktha (place), JNA duka, duktha, dikkana (shop), Hrs dikka (roof), Tig dekka (bench) dakka : floor, deck; bench dakka Per dakke borrowed from Ar dal : the letter d d-l, Akk daltu (door), Heb dalet, Uga dlt Per dal borrowed from Ar dala : draw (water) d-l-w, d-l-y, Akk dalu (bucket), Heb deli, JNA dola, Hrs dolew dala : change, alternate d-w-l, Syr dal (move) dalafa : ooze d-l-p, Heb dalaf, JNA dlp, Uga dlp dalaka : rub ? dalala : guidance, reference dalla Per dalalat, Tur delalet borrowed from Ar daldala : let dangle d-l-d-l dalia : vine; branch dalia, Syr dalitha dalil : indication; evidence dalla Aze delil, Ful dalila, Hin dalil, Per dalil, Swa dalili, Tur delil borrowed from Ar dalla : indicate d-l-l, Uga dll (broker), Amh dellala dalla : suspend d-l-w dalla‘ : watermelon dela‘at (pumpkin) dallal : broker dalla Ful dilali, Hau dillali, Hin dallal, Ind dalal, Per dallal, Swa dalali borrowed from Ar dalw : bucket dala Per dalw borrowed from Ar dam : blood d-m, Mal demm, Akk damu, Heb dam, Syr dama, JNA dimma, Amh dem, Tig dem, Uga dm, Phoen dm Per dam, Swa damu borrowed from Ar dam‘ : tears dama‘a Per dam‘ borrowed from Ar dama : last d-w-m, Heb domem (still), Hrs adim (stay, dwell), Meh adim, Soq deme (sleep), Uga dmm (be still) dama‘a : shed tears d-m-‘, Akk dimtu (tear), Mal demgha, Heb dim‘a, Syr dem‘etha, JNA dime’tha, Hrs demat, Uga dm‘t, Ebl idma‘atu damana : scatter manure d-m-n, Heb domen (manure) damara : be destroyed d-m-r, Uga dmrn (daring) damasa : conceal d-m-s, JNA dms (sink) damdama : rumble d-m-d-m, onomat. damila : heal ? damin : bloody dam damma : paint red d-m, Akk adammu (red), Heb adom, Gur dama (reddish), Uga ’dm (be red) dammara : destroy damara dana : convert, become pious d-y-n, Akk dianu (condemn), Heb din, Syr dan, JNA dayyan (judge), Amh dannya (arbitrate), Uga dyn dana : be near d-n-y, Syr dana (approach), Hrs deno (conceive a child) dana : be lowly d-n-y dana : borrow ? danasa : be defiled d-n-s dann : urn, barrel d-n, Akk dannu, Syr danna danna : buzz d-n-n, Hrs dennet (echo) daqal : date palm d-q-l, Syr deqla daqal : mast d-q-l daqiq : thin daqqa Aze deqiq, Per daqiq borrowed from Ar daqiqa : minute daqqa Aze deqiqe, Ful dakika, Hin dakika, Per daqiqe, Swa dakika, Taj daqiqa, Tur dakika borrowed from Ar daqqa : be thin d-q-q, Mal dqiq (flour), Akk daqaqu (crush), Heb daq (thin), daqqa (minute), JNA dyq (grind), Amh deqiq (thin), Uga dq, Phoen dq dar : house d-w-r, d-y-r, Mal dar, Akk duru (city wall, fortress), Heb dira (apartment), Syr dayar (house), dira (monastery) Hin dar borrowed from Ar dara : turn d-w-r, d-y-r, Akk daru (era), Heb dor (generation), JNA dor, Hrs dawr (turn), Uga drdr (eternity), dr (family circle), Phoen dr dara : know ? daraj : steps, rank daraja daraja : step d-r-g, Mal targa (step, degree), Heb darga, Syr daraga, Amh dereja daraja : degree, rank, level daraja Aze derece, Hin darja, Ind darjah, derajat, Kyr daraja, Per daraje, Swa daraja, Tat deredzhe, Tur derece, Uzb darazha borrowed from Ar daraka : lowest rung adraka daran : tumor deren (blister) daran : dirt darina darasa : thresh d-r-sh, Ara drs (tread) darasa : study d-r-sh, Heb darash (preach), Syr derash, Amh derrese (compose), Phoen drsh (seek) darb : street, path; passage darba, Meh darb Per darb borrowed from Ar darfil : dolphin dulfin darham : a coin Gre drachme Ind derham, Per darham borrowed from Ar dariba : be accustomed, practiced ? darij : current; colloquial daraja darina : be dirty ? darj : insertion, entry; a record daraja Hin darj, Per darj borrowed from Ar darra : run freely d-r-r, Akk dararu darraba : train sy dariba darraja : insert daraja darraja : bicycle daraja darrasa : teach darasa dars : lesson darasa Aze ders, Ful darse, Hau daras, Hin dars, Per dars, Swa darasa, Taj dars, Tat deres, Tur ders, Uzb dars borrowed from Ar darssini : cinnamon + ssini Bul darchin, Swa dalasini, Tur tarcin borrowed from Ar darz : seam Per dasa : trample, tread d-w-s, d-y-s, Heb dash (stamp), Syr dash, JNA dysh, d’sh, Hrs dos, Tig dehasa dasam : fatness dashnu (mighty), Heb dashan (fat) dassa : bury d-s-s dastur : custom; constitution Per Hin dastur, Swa desturi borrowed from Ar daucha : dizziness dacha dauka : tumult dwk daula : force, majesty, state dala Aze dövlet, Hin daulat, Ind daulat, Per doulat, Swa dola, Tat deület, Tur devlet, Uzb davlat borrowed from Ar daum : duration dama Per doum borrowed from Ar daur : a round; rotation, epoch dara Hin daur, Per dour, Tur devir, Uzb davr borrowed from Ar daura : turn, revolution, circulation, period dara Hin daura, Per doure, Swa duara, Tur devre, Uzb davra borrowed from Ar dauran : epoch dara Hin dauran, Per douran borrowed from Ar dauri : sparrow dweri, Heb dror dauri : periodic dara Per douri borrowed from Ar dauria : circulation, patrol dara Swa doria borrowed from Ar dauwana : register, write in diwan dawa : treat, heal ? dawa : inkpot from OEg like Heb dyo (ink) Ful dawa, Hin davat, Ind dawat, Per dawat borrowed from Ar dawa : medicine dawa Hin dava, Per dawa, Swa dawa, Tur deva, Uzb davo borrowed from Ar da‘wa : a call da‘a Hin davat, Per da‘wat borrowed from Ar da‘wa : claim; lawsuit, legal procedure da‘a Hin dava, Ind daawa, Kyr doo, Per da‘wa, Swa daawa, Tat degve, Tur dava borrowed from Ar dawam : duration dama Hin davam, Per dawam, Tat devam, Tur devam borrowed from Ar dawan : disease d-w-y, Akk diu, Heb dawah (ill), Syr dawya (miserable), Uga dwy (be sick) dawaran : turning, circulation dara Hin dauran, Per dawaran borrowed from Ar dia : ransom wada Ind diyat, Per diyat, Swa dia borrowed from Ar diana : honesty; religion dana Hin dayanat, Per diyanat, Tur diyanet borrowed from Ar diar : region dara Hin dayar, Per diyar borrowed from Ar dibaj : brocade dabbaja Ind dibaj, Per diba, dibaj borrowed from Ar dibaja : ornament; preface dabbaja Per dibache, Swa dibaji borrowed from Ar diblumasi : diplomacy Eng diplomacy dibs : mead d-b-s, Akk dishpu (honey), Heb dvash, JNA dabasha, dusha difa‘ : pushing back, defense dafa‘a Per defa‘ borrowed from Ar difli : oleander Gre daphne (laurel) Per defli borrowed from Ar dihliz : corridor Per dihsha : amazement; fright; horror dahisha Aze dehset, Ind dahsyat, Per dehshat, Tat dehshet, Tur dehset borrowed from Ar Dijla : Tigris Sum Per Dajle borrowed from Ar dik : cock dakkeyye (duck) Per dik borrowed from Ar dimagh : brain d-m-gh, Amh demah (crown of the head), Tig demqet Hin dimag, Per demagh, Tur dimag borrowed from Ar dimn : manure damana Per demn borrowed from Ar dimukratti : democratic Gre demokratikos din : religion Per din Aze din, Ful dina, Hau addini, Hin din, Ind din, Kyr din, Swa dini, Tat din, Tur din, Uzb din borrowed from Ar dinar : a coin Lat denarius Hin dinar, Per dinar, Ser dinar borrowed from Ar dini : religious din Per dini, Tat dini, Tur dini borrowed from Ar diqqa : refinement; attention, care daqqa Hin diqqat, Per deggat, Taj diqqat, Tur dikkat borrowed from Ar dir‘ : breastplate d-r-‘ Per der‘ borrowed from Ar dirasa : a study darasa Per derasat borrowed from Ar disambr : December Fre decembre diwan : collection of verses; register; councillor Per diwan Ful diwanu, Hin divan, Per diwan, Swa diwani borrowed from Ar diwan : sofa diwan Alb divan, Aze divan, Gre ntibani, Taj divan, Tat divan, Tur divan borrowed from Ar du‘a : a call; prayer da‘a Ful doa, Hau addua, Hin dua, Ind doa, Per do‘a, Swa dua, Tur dua, Uzb duo borrowed from Ar dubb : bear d-b, Mal debb, Akk dabu, Heb dov, JNA dibba, Amh debb, Tig debb, Ebl dabbu Per dobb, Swa dubu borrowed from Ar dubr : the back; anus dabara Ful duburu, Hau dubura, Ind dubur, jubur, Per dobor borrowed from Ar duchan : smoke; tobacco dachina Hun dohany, Per dochan borrowed from Ar duchn : millet ? duchul : entry dachala Per dochul borrowed from Ar dud : worm ? Per dud, Swa dudu borrowed from Ar duhn : oil dahana Per dohn borrowed from Ar dujja : darkness daja Per doja borrowed from Ar dukkan : shop dakka Alb dyqan, Aze dükan, Bul djukjan, Ful dukkani, Hin dukan, Ind dukan, Kyr dükön, Per dokkan, Swa duka, Ser ducan, Taj dukon, Tur dükkan, Uzb dökon borrowed from Ar dulab : wheel a Middle Per *dol-ab (water bucket) Alb dollap, Gre ntoulapa, Per dulab, Rom dulap, Tur dolap borrowed from Ar dulb : platane ? dulfin : dolphin Gre delphis Hin dulfin, Per dalfin borrowed from Ar duman : rudder Ita timone Alb timon, Gre timoni, Tur dümen borrowed from Ar dumia : statue d-m-y, Akk damtu (form), Heb demut (model), Syr dma (resemble) dumluj : bracelet d-m-l-g duna : without ? Swa duni borrowed from Ar dunia : world dinja, JNA dunye Ful duniya, Hau duniya, Hin duniya, Ind dunya, Kyr düinö, Per donya, Swa dunia, Tat dönya, Tur dünya, Uzb dunyo borrowed from Ar dunum : an area measure Tur dönüm durbin : binoculars, telescope Per dar-bin (far-sight) Alb dylbi, Kyr dürvü, Ser durbin, Swa darubini, Tur dürbün, Uzb durbin borrowed from Ar durr : pearl d-w-r, Ara dwr Hin dur, Ind dur, Per dorr borrowed from Ar durraj : hazel grouse ? Per dorraj borrowed from Ar durraq : peach ? duwali : international daula duwama : whirlpool d-w-m duwar : circulation; dizziness dara DH dha : this dh, EgAr da, Mal dan, Heb ze, Syr da,Uga d, dh, Phoen z dha‘a : spread, broadcast ? dhaba : melt dh-w-b, Syr dab, Ara dwb (flow), Hrs dheyob dhabahha : slaughter dh-b-hh, Mal debah (sacrifice), Akk zibu (food offering), Heb zavach (sacrifice), Syr debach (slaughter), JNA madhbahh (altar), Tig zbhh (slaughter), Uga mdbhh, Phoen zbhh (sacrifice) dhabba : protect d-b-b, Heb davav, Ara dbb (lawsuit) dhabba : drive away dabba dhabdhaba : swing dh-b-dh-b dhabhh : slaughtering dhabahha Hin zabah, Per dhabhh borrowed from Ar dhabihha : sacrifice dhabahha Swa dhabihu borrowed from Ar dhachara : store dh-ch-r dhachira : reserves dhachara Per dhachire borrowed from Ar dhada : drive away dh-w-d, Syr dad (disturb) dhahab : gold dhahaba Per dhahab, Swa dhahabu borrowed from Ar dhahab : going dhahaba Per dhahab, dhaheb borrowed from Ar dhahaba : gild dh-h-b, EgAr dahab (gold), Heb zahav, Syr dahaba, JNA dehwa dhahaba : go forth ? dhahala : forget dh-h-l dhahil : forgetful, careless dhahala Hin zahil, Per dhahel borrowed from Ar dhahila : stupefy dh-h-l, Syr dahel dhahin : intelligent dhihn Hin zahin, Per dhahin borrowed from Ar dhail : back or bottom part cil (tail), Soq ttal (sheep's tail) Hin zail, Per dheyl borrowed from Ar dhaiqa : good taste dhaqa Hin zayka, Per dhaeqe borrowed from Ar dhaka : that + ka dhaka : intelligence dhakia Aze zeka, Per dhaka, Tur zeka borrowed from Ar dhakar : male dh-k-r, Akk zikaru, Heb zakhar, Syr dekra, Uga dkr Ful jakari, Hau azzakari, Per dhakar borrowed from Ar dhakara : remember dh-k-r, Akk zakaru (speak), Heb zakhar, Syr dekar, JNA tkhr, Amh tezkar (commemoration), Phoen zkr dhaki : intelligent dhakia Per dhaki borrowed from Ar dhakia : be intelligent ? dhakir : remembering; pious dhakara Hin zakir, Per dhaker borrowed from Ar dhakira : memory dhakara Per dhakere borrowed from Ar dhakkara : remind dhakara dhalala : baseness dhalla Hin zalalat, Per dhellat borrowed from Ar dhalika : that + ka dhalil : low, base dhalla Hin zalil, Per dhalil, Tur zelil borrowed from Ar dhalla : be low; humiliated dh-l-l, Heb zol (cheap), Syr zaleyl (licentious), JNA dalila (poor), Uga dl (small), Phoen dl (poor) Swa dhili borrowed from Ar dhamma : reproach damem (observe) dhanab : tail dh-n-b, Mal denb, Akk zibbatu, Heb zanav, Syr domba, Hrs dheneb, Soq dinab, Tig zeneb, Uga dhnb, Ebl dhenabu dhanb : sin danab (wretched) Ful junuba, Hau zunubi, Per dhanb, Swa dhambi borrowed from Ar dhaqa : taste good dh-w-q, Heb duq (look), Syr adeq dhaqan : beard dh-q-n, Akk ziqnu, Heb zaqan, JNA diqna, Uga dqn, Phoen zqn, Ebl dhaqanu dhara : scatter, winnow dh-r-y, Akk zaru, Uga dhry dhara‘a : measure ? dharaqa : drop shit zaraqa dhari‘a : means dhara‘a Hin zariya, Per dhari‘e borrowed from Ar dharib : sharp dh-r-b dharra : scatter dhara dharra : a grain; an atom, a molecule dharra Hin zarra, Per dharre, Tur zerre, Uzb zarra, Tur zerre borrowed from Ar dhat : nature; essence dha Ful jati, Hin zat, Per dhat, Tur zat borrowed from Ar dhauq : taste, flavor; feel dhaqa Aze zövq, Hin zauk, Per dhouq, Tur zevk borrowed from Ar dhib : wolf dh-b, Akk zibu (jackal), Heb zeev, Syr daba, JNA dewa, Amh jeb (hyena), Tig zebi dhihn : intelligence, mind; memory dzanna Aze zehn, Hin zehn, Per dhehn, Tat zihen, Tur zihin borrowed from Ar dhikr : mention dhakara Hin zikr, Per dhekr, Tur zikir borrowed from Ar dhikra : memory dhakara dhilla : baseness; suffer humiliation dhalla Hin zillat, Per zellat borrowed from Ar dhimma : responsibility dhamma Hin zimma, Per dhemme borrowed from Ar dhira‘ : arm dh-r-‘, LiAr dra‘, Mal driegh, Heb zero‘a, Syr dera‘a, JNA dra’a, Hrs dhera, Tig mezret, Uga dhr‘ dhu : the one of dh dhubab : flies dh-b-b, LiAr dubbane, Mal dubbiena, Akk zubbu, Heb zevuv, Syr dababa, JNA didwa, Hrs dhebbet, Amh zemb, Ebl zababu dhura : millet dharra dhurria : offspring dharra Tur zürriyet borrowed from Ar dhurwa : summit ? Aze zirve, Per dhorwe, Tur zirve borrowed from Ar DZ dza’ana : depart dz-’-n, Akk ssenu (carry, load), Heb tta’an, Syr tt’en, JNA tt’n, Amh ttshana dzabi : gazelle dz-b-y, Akk ssabitu, Heb tzevi, Syr ttabya, Sab ssby (antelopes), Uga dzby (gazelle), Ebl dzabaytu dzafira : be successful ? dzafr : victory dzafira Aze zefer, Per dzafar, Tur zafer, Uzb zafar borrowed from Ar dzahara : be clear, bright; appear zahara dzahir : clear, obvious; external dzahara Aze zahir, Hau zahiri, Per dzaher, Swa dhahiri, Tur zahir borrowed from Ar dzahira : appearance dzahara dzahr : back dz-h-r, Akk sseru, Uga dzr dzalam : darkness dzalima dzalama : oppress dz-l-m, Syr ttlam Swa dhulumu borrowed from Ar dzalil : shady dzalla dzalim : wicked; tyrant, oppressor dzalama Hin zalim, Kyr zulum, Per dzalem, Swa dhalimu, Tur zalim, Uzb zolim borrowed from Ar dzalima : be dark dz-l-m, Mal dlam (darkness), Akk ssalamu (be dark), Heb tzelem (image), Syr tzalma, JNA zulmat (darkness), Soq tlm, Amh tshelleme (be dark), Tig selma (dark), Uga dzlmt (darkness) dzalla : make shady dz-l-l, Mal dell (shade), EgAr dill, Akk ssillu, Heb tzel, Syr ttelala, JNA ttilla, Amh ttela, Uga dzl dzalla : stay ? dzama : be thirsty dz-m-y, Akk ssamu, Heb tzama, Hrs dzema, Amh ttema, Tig ssema, Uga dzm’ dzann : opinion dzanna Aze zenn, Per dzann, Tur zan borrowed from Ar dzanna : mean, think, assume, consider dzen, Gur atyanne dzarafa : elegance, wit dzarufa Hin zarafat, Per dzarafat borrowed from Ar dzarf : envelope dzarrafa Alb zarf, Aze zerf, Per dzarf, Tur zarf borrowed from Ar dzarf : situation dzarufa dzarif : elegant dzarufa Aze zerif, Per dzarif, Tur zarif borrowed from Ar dzarrafa : wrap, put in a wrap ? dzarufa : be elegant ? dzat : being; object, thing dzu Kyr zat, Tur zat borrowed from Ar dzill : shade dzalla dzirr : flintstone ssurru, Heb ssor, Syr ttur, OSAr dzwr, Uga dzr dzu : belonging to ? dzufr : fingernail dz-p-r, EgAr dufr, Mal difer, Akk ssupru, Heb tzipporen, Syr ttefra, JNA ttupra, Hrs dzefir, Amh ttefer, Tig ssefer dzuhr : noon dzahara Hau azahar, Ind lohor, Per dzohr, Swa adhuhuri borrowed from Ar dzuhur : appearance dzahara Per dzohor, Tur zuhur borrowed from Ar dzulm : oppression; wrong, inequity dzalama Aze zülm, Hin dzulm, Per dzolm, Tur zulüm borrowed from Ar dzulma : darkness dzalima Aze zülmet, Hin dzulma, Ind zulmat, Per dzolmat, Tur zulmet borrowed from Ar F fa : the letter f p-y, Heb pe (mouth) Per fe borrowed from Ar fa : then p-y, Heb af (altough, even), Uga p (and then), Phoen ’p fa‘al : active fa‘ala Aze feal, Per fa‘al, Tur faal borrowed from Ar fa‘ala : do p-‘-l, Heb pa‘l, Syr pa‘la (worker), JNA pa’la, Uga b‘l (act), Phoen p‘l fa‘ala : workers, laborers fa‘ala Aze fehle, Per fa‘le borrowed from Ar fa‘alia : activity fa‘ala Per fa‘aliyat, Tur faaliyet, Uzb faoliyat borrowed from Ar facchar : pottery Sum bahar Per facchar borrowed from Ar fach : sling pacha fachara : boast p-ch-r, Mal fahhar (praise), Heb tiferet (splendor) fachdh : thigh p-ch-d, Heb pachad, Syr puchda, Hrs efhad Per fachdh borrowed from Ar fachir : splendid fachara Per facher borrowed from Ar fachr : fame, pride, glory fachara Aze fexr, Hin fakhr, Per fachr borrowed from Ar fada : redeem p-d-y, Mal feda, Heb pada, Ara pdy, Amh fayda (value), Uga pdy fadan : redemption fada faddan : an area p-d-n, Akk padanu (path), Syr padana (plough, yoke, field) fadza‘a : disgust; dismay fadzu‘a Per fadza‘at, Swa fadhaa borrowed from Ar fadzu‘a : be disgusting ? faghara : gape pe‘ar fahama : understand fehem, maybe from a common Sem root p-h (see), cp. Uga phw, phy (see) Ful fama, Ind faham, Swa fahamu borrowed from Ar fahd : panther; cheetah pahda Per fahd borrowed from Ar fahha : hiss p-hh, Heb puch (wheeze), Tig fehhot (smell) fahhassa : break up (soil); investigate ? fahhish : adulterous fahhusha Hin fahish, Per fahhesh borrowed from Ar fahhl : male, stallion p-hh-l, Mal fahal, Akk puchalu, Uga phhl Per fahhl borrowed from Ar fahhm : coal p-hh-m, Akk pemtu, Mal faham, Heb pecham, Uga phhm Per fahhm borrowed from Ar fahhss : investigation fahhassa Per fahhss borrowed from Ar fahhusha : be filthy, adulterous fahxi (obscene) fahima : understand fahama fahm : understanding fahama Ful fahmu, Hin fahm, Ind faham, Per fahm borrowed from Ar faida : use; benefit, profit afada Aze fayda, Hau faida, Hin fayda, Kyr payda, Per faede, Swa faida, Tat faida, Tur fayda, Uzb foyda borrowed from Ar fa‘il : perpetrator fa‘ala Per fa‘el, Tur fail borrowed from Ar failasuf : philosopher Gre philosophos Hin failasuf, Ind failasuf, Per feylasuf borrowed from Ar faiq : superior, excellent faqa Per faeq borrowed from Ar fairuz : turquoise Per piruz Hin firoza, Ind pirus, Per firuz borrowed from Ar faissal : adjudication, decision fassala Hin faisla, Per feyssal borrowed from Ar faisz : abundantly; interest, percentage fasza Aze faiz, Hin faiz, Per feysz borrowed from Ar faja : come unexpectedly ? faja‘a : suffer disaster paga‘ (injure) faji‘ : disastrous faja‘a Per faji‘, Tur feci borrowed from Ar faji‘a : catastrophe, disaster faja‘a Aze facie, Per faji‘e, Tat fadzhiga, Tur facia borrowed from Ar fajj : passage (between two hills) paga (crossroads) Per fajj borrowed from Ar fajja‘a : torment faja‘a fajjara : split, burst p-g-r, Mal fagra (bleeding) fajr : daybreak fajjara Ful fajiri, Hin fajr, Ind fajar, Per fajr, Swa alfajiri borrowed from Ar fakaha : merryment fakiha Per fakahat borrowed from Ar fakiha : be merry p-k-h fakiha : fruit from a common Sem root p-k (break away) Per fakehe borrowed from Ar fakk : jaw p-k-k, Syr paka (cheek) Per fakk borrowed from Ar fakk : loosening, separaration fakka Per fakk borrowed from Ar fakka : loosen, redeem pekak (break), Gur feka (escape), Tig fekk (limb, joint) fakkara : think over p-k-r, Mal fakkar (remind) Swa fikiri borrowed from Ar fal : good omen tafauwala Per fal, Swa fali, Tur fal borrowed from Ar fa‘l : act fa‘ala Hin fal, Ind faal, feel, Per fe‘l borrowed from Ar fala : delouse p-l-y, Akk uplu (head louse), Syr palya (a locust) fala‘a : split, divide p-l-’, JNA pl’ falafil : a dish falahha : split, plough p-l-hh, Heb pallach (ploughsman), Syr palacha falaj : palsy falaja Per falaj borrowed from Ar falaja : split, divide p-l-g, Akk palgu (canal), Heb pilleg (split), Syr pelag, JNA palga (half), BAram plg, Uga plg, Phoen plg (district) falak : heaven; orbit p-l-k, Akk pilakku (spindle), Heb pelekh, Uga plk Aze felek, Ful falaku, Hin falak, Ind falak, Per falak, Tur felek, Uzb falak borrowed from Ar falaka : disaster falak Aze felaket, Per falakat, Tur felaket, Uzb falokat borrowed from Ar falamanki : Dutch Dutch vleming falanka : railway sleeper Gre phalanx falaqa : split, divide palaku (separate), palaqu (slay) falasa : ruin, make bankrupt p-l-s, Amh fellese (get uprooted, emigrate) Swa filisi borrowed from Ar falata : escape p-l-t, Akk balattu (live), Heb niflatt, Syr pelatt, Uga pltt falia : a scarab fala falij : palsy filga Hin falij, Per falej, Tur felc borrowed from Ar falla : break, split p-l-y, Tig fela fallahh : peasant falahha Ind fellah, Per fallahh borrowed from Ar fallasa : declare bankrupt ? fals : a coin fils Per fals borrowed from Ar falsafa : philosophy Gre philosophia Aze felsefe, Hin falsafa, Ind falsafat, filsafat, Per falsafe, Tur felsefe, Uzb falsafa borrowed from Ar faluka : felucca fulk fam : mouth p-m, Mal fomm, Syr puma, JNA pimma Per fam borrowed from Ar fana : going down, perishing fania Hin fana, Per fana borrowed from Ar fanar : lighthouse; lantern, lamp Gre phanarion Aze fener, Per fanar, Rus fonar, Tat fonar, Tur fener borrowed from Ar fani : perishing, transitory fania Hin fani, Per fani borrowed from Ar fania : consume; go down, perish p-n-y, Mal fena, Heb pana (turn), Syr pena, Amh fina (direction), Tig fena (depart), Uga pny (turn) fann : sort; art; technique fanna Ful fannu, Hau fanni, Hin fan, Per fann, Tur fen, Uzb fan borrowed from Ar fanna : vary ofen (manner) fannan : artist; technical fanna Per fannan borrowed from Ar fanni : technical, scientific fanna Per fanni, Tat fenni, Tur fenni borrowed from Ar fanus : lantern, lamp, torch; headlight Gre phanos Hin fanus, Per fanus, Swa fanusi borrowed from Ar faq : cleft faqa Per faq borrowed from Ar faqa : split, burst p-q-y Swa foka borrowed from Ar faqa : surpass p-w-q faqa : need, starvation ? Hin faka, Per faqe borrowed from Ar faqa‘a : burst p-q-‘, Mal faqa‘, JNA pq’ faqada : lose ? faqar : spinal column ? Ind fakar, Per faqar borrowed from Ar faqara : pierce p-q-r faqatt : only ? Hin fakat, Per faqatt borrowed from Ar faqhha : anus pqch (open the eyes) faqid : needy; unconscious faqada Per faqed borrowed from Ar faqih : legal expert faqiha Per faqih borrowed from Ar faqiha : understand ? faqir : poor faqura Aze faqir, Ful fakiri, Hin faqir, Ind fakir, Per faqir, Swa fukara, Tat fekir, Tur fakir borrowed from Ar faqr : poverty faqura Per faqr borrowed from Ar faqura : make poor ? far : lamb p-r, Mal fart (young bull), Akk parru (lamb), Heb para (cow), Uga pr (young bull) far‘ : branch fergha, Heb peri (fruit), Syr pera, Amh fere, Uga pr, Phoen pr fara : split p-r-y fara : mouse p-r-r, Mal far, Akk perurutu, Hrr fur, Gur fur, Ebl paratu Per fare, Tur fare borrowed from Ar fara : wild ass paru (mule), Heb pere fara : boil pwr (be angry) farada : be alone p-r-d, Mal fired, Heb hifrid (separate) faragha : be empty fieragh faragh : emptiness; leisure faragha Per faragh borrowed from Ar faragha : leisure faragha Aze faraqat, Hau faraga, Hin faraghat, Per faraghat borrowed from Ar farahh : joy farihha Aze fereh, Per farahh, Swa furaha borrowed from Ar faraj : relaxation faraja faraja : split; scatter farrag (comfort), EgAr farag (release) faraka : rub farrak (grind), Syr perak (rub) faraqa : split, separate p-r-q, Mal ferraq, Heb pereq (chapter), Syr peraq (remove), purqana (salvation), JNA prk (break off), Uga prq (separate) faras : horse p-r-s, Heb parash, Syr parasha (knight), JNA parasha, Hrs ferhin (horse), Amh feres, Tig feres, Uga prs (cart) Per faras, Swa farasi borrowed from Ar farasa : tear apart p-r-s, Akk parasu (cut off, decide), Heb perush (meaning), Syr perash (distinguish), JNA prsh (split), Amh ferrese (fall apart) farasha : spread firex, Akk parasu, Heb paras, Syr perass, JNA prs, Uga prsh farasha : moth, butterfly ? farasza : prescribe ? farata : pick p-r-t, Heb parat (cut, divide) faraza : separate feroz farch : offspring, shoot, sprout farracha farcha : young bird farracha fard : individual; single farada Aze ferd, Hin fard, Per fard, Tur fert borrowed from Ar farigh : empty, hollow; free faragha Hin farig, Per faregh borrowed from Ar farihha : rejoice ferah fariq : difference; group faraqa Hin farik, Per fariq borrowed from Ar farir : lamb far faris : horseman faras farisza : commandment, obligation farasza Ful farilla, Per farisze, Swa faradhi borrowed from Ar farj : ravine; vagina faraja Ful farji, Hau farji, Per farj borrowed from Ar farmala : brake Fre frein a main farq : difference faraqa Aze ferq, Hin fark, Ind farak, Per farq, Tur fark borrowed from Ar farra : flee p-r-r, Akk pararu (be broken up), Heb porer (crumble), Syr perar (flee), Hrs fer (fly), Uga prr (break) farracha : have chicks p-r-ch, Akk per‘u (sprout), Mal ferch (cub), Heb efroach (chick), perach (blossom), Syr parocha (chick), JNA farkha farran : baker furn farraqa : separate faraqa farrassa : have leisure ? farrasza : cut in p-r-sz, Heb paratz (break), mifratz (gulf, bay) farratta : exceed ? farruj : chicken pargit, Syr paruga (kid), JNA farrujka (chick) Swa faranga borrowed from Ar farsh : spread; furniture, carpet farasha Aze fers, Hin farsh, Per farsh borrowed from Ar farshahha : squat napalsuchu, Uga prshh farsi : Persian Furs Per farsi, Taj forsi, Tur farsi borrowed from Ar farsz : groove farrasza farsz : presumption; duty, obligation farasza Aze ferz, Hin farz, Ind fardu, Per farsz, Tat faraz, Tur farz borrowed from Ar farw : fur Sum bar (skin) fas : pickax, axe p-s, Mal fies, Akk pashu, Meh fos, Soq fos, Amh fas, Tig fas Per fas borrowed from Ar fasa : fart p-sh-y, Akk pashu, JNA pshy, Amh fesa, Tig fesha fasacha : dislocate (a limb) p-s-ch, Akk pesu (lame), Heb pisseach (limping) fasad : corruption, malice fasada Aze fesad, Hin fasad, Per fasad borrowed from Ar fasada : be bad ? fasaqa : deviate, err p-s-q, Heb pasaq (part), Ara pesaq fasara : explain p-sh-r, Mal fisser, Akk pasharu (solve; interpret a dream), Heb pashar, Syr peshar Swa fasiri borrowed from Ar fasha : extend p-sh-sh, Akk pashashu (smear), Heb pasa (spread), Tig fss fashacha : straddle p-s-ch fashila : be thwarted ? fasid : corrupt, bad, malicious fasada Hin fasid, Per fased, Swa fisadi borrowed from Ar fasihh : spacious fasuhha fasiq : bad, immoral, profligate person fasaqa Ful fasiki, Hau fasiki, Per faseq, Swa fasiki borrowed from Ar fasr : explanation fasara Ful fassaru, Per fasr borrowed from Ar fass : stone, gem ps Per fass borrowed from Ar fassad : surgeon fassada Hin fassad, Per fassad borrowed from Ar fassada : bleed fasad fassahha : eloquence fassuhha Ful fasaha, Hau fasaha, Hin fasahat, Per fassahhat, Swa fasaha borrowed from Ar fassala : separate p-ss-l, Heb pissel (carve out), Ara pessal (cleave), Uga psl (stonecutter), Phoen pslt (statue) fassama : sever p-ss-m fassd : bleeding fassada Hin fasd, Per fassd borrowed from Ar fassihh : clear (of speech) fassuhha Ind fasih, Per fassihh, Swa fasihi borrowed from Ar fassil : separating; separating fence, wall fassala Hin fasil, Per fassil borrowed from Ar fassila : interval fassala Aze fasile, Hin fasla, Per fassele, Tur fasila borrowed from Ar fassl : chapter, section; season, harvest fassala Ful faslu, Hau fasali, Hin fasl, Ind fasal, Per fassl, Taj fasl, Tur fasil borrowed from Ar fassuhha : be clear (of speech) ? fasuhha : be wide p-s-hh fasza : break open; be spacious petza‘ (wound) fasza : overflow, flood ? fasza : space fasza Per fasza borrowed from Ar faszahha : put to shame ? faszala : be superfluous ? faszala : be better ? faszihha : shame faszahha Hin fazihat, Ind fadihat, Per faszihhat borrowed from Ar faszil : worthy, excellent faszala Hin fazil, Ind fadil, Per faszel borrowed from Ar faszila : excellence faszala Hin fazilat, Per faszilat, Tur fazilet, Uzb fazilat borrowed from Ar faszl : mercy, goodness faszala Hin fazl, Per faszl, Swa fadhili borrowed from Ar fata : pass, elapse; disappear, be over f-w-t, Gez fwt (err, stray) fatahha : open; conquer p-t-hh, Mal fetah, Akk petu, pata‘u, Heb patach, Syr pethach, JNA pthkh, Hrs fetoh, Uga pthh, Phoen pthh fatala : twist, twine p-t-l, Mal fitla (wick), Akk patalu (twist), Heb patal, JNA ptl, Amh fetele fatan : young man fatia Per fata borrowed from Ar fatana : test, tempt p-t-n, Amh fetene fataqa : rip fetaq, Heb peteq (a note) fatara : loosen, be slack p-t-r, Mt fietel (tepid), Akk pattaru (let loose), Heb pitter, Syr pettar (separate), Uga pttr (let loose) fatasha : search, inspect fittex, Amh feteshe fatfuta : crumb p-t-p-t fathh : conquest, victory fatahha Aze feth, Hin fatah, Per fathh, Tur fetih borrowed from Ar fatia : be young p-t-y fatihh : conqueror fatahha Aze fateh, Per fatehh, Tur fatih borrowed from Ar fatihha : opening; opening prayer, blessing fatahha Ful fatiha, Hau fatiha, Hin fatiha, Per fatehhe, Swa fatiha, Tat fatikha borrowed from Ar fatir : tepid, flaccid fatara Per fater borrowed from Ar fatta : crumble p-t-t, Mal fetta (a slice) fattana : be clever p-t-n, Amh fettene (be quick) fattara : break, split p-tt-r, Heb hifttir (conclude) fattara : create p-tt-r, Amh fettere fattasa : flatten; flay p-tt-sh, Heb pattish (hammer), Ara pattisha fattin : clever fattana Per fatten borrowed from Ar fattir : creator fattana Per fatter borrowed from Ar fattir : unleavened bread fattara fatura : invoice Ita fattura fatwa : authorization afta Hin fatva, Per fatwa borrowed from Ar faud : temple (of the head) p-w-d, Uga pd (lock, curl) fauj : regiment, army ? Hin fauj, Per fouj borrowed from Ar fauqa : above faqa fauq al-‘ada : extraordinary, extreme + ‘ada Aze fövqelade, Per fouqol‘ade, Tur fevkalade, Uzb favqulodda borrowed from Ar fauq al-qassira : ultrashort + qassura faur : boiling; haste fara fauran : hastily, immediately fara Hin fauran, Per fouran borrowed from Ar fauri : hasty; instant fara Aze fövri, Per fouri borrowed from Ar faut : passing; death fata Hin faut, Per fout borrowed from Ar fauwasza : negotiate ? fayaszan : flood fasza Per fayaszan borrowed from Ar fayyasz : abundant; generous fasza Hin faiyaz, Per faesz borrowed from Ar faza : have success ? fazza : jump up p-z-z, Heb paziz (hasty) fi : in fi Hin fi, Per fi borrowed from Ar fibrayir : February Lat februarius fida : ransom; sacrifice fada Aze feda, Hin fida, Per feda borrowed from Ar fidai : guerilla fada fidan : redemption fada fidya : ransom fada Per fediye, Swa fidia borrowed from Ar fihris : index Per fehrest fijj : unripe fig p-g, Heb pag (early fig). Syr paga fikr : thought, idea, opinion fakkara Aze fikir, Hin fikr, Ind fikir, pikir, Kyr pikir, Per fekr, Swa fikara, Tat fiker, Tur fikir borrowed from Ar fil : elephant piru, Heb pil, Syr pila, Phoen pl (ivory) Aze fil, Kyr pil, Per fil, Taj fil, Tat fil, Tur fil, Uzb fil borrowed from Ar fi‘l : action, deed, act; verb fa‘ala Aze fel, Ful fili, Ind faal, feel, fiil, Per fe‘l, Swa feli, Tur faal, fiil borrowed from Ar fila : villa Lat villa filan : an individual p-l-n, Heb peloni, Syr plan Tur filan borrowed from Ar filfil : pepper Skt pippala Per felfel borrowed from Ar filizz : metal, brass peliz, Ara pliza Per felezz borrowed from Ar film : film Eng film fils : a coin Gre pholis filsafa : philosophy falsafa Ind filsafat borrowed from Ar filw : foal felu, Tig felit (calf) fina : court ? findiq : hazelnut Gre pontikos Aze findiq, Per fandoq, Tur findik borrowed from Ar finjan : cup Per pangan Alb filxhan, Aze fincan, Hun findzsa, Gre flitzani, Per fenjan, Rom filigean, Tur fincan borrowed from Ar fiqh : right, law faqiha Ful fikhu, Hau fikhu, Ind fikh, Per feqh borrowed from Ar fiqra : paragraph, sentence faqar Hin fikra, Per faqare borrowed from Ar fir‘aun : Pharao OEg per-o Per fer‘oun, Tur firavun borrowed from Ar firaq : separation faraqa Hin firak, Per feraq borrowed from Ar firar : flight, run farra Per ferar, Tur firar borrowed from Ar firasa : skill, sagacity, intelligence farasa Aze feraset, Ind firasat, Per ferasat borrowed from Ar firash : mattress, bed farasha Firat : Euphrates Gre Euphrates Tur Firat borrowed from Ar firaula : strawberry Ita fragola firdaus : paradise Gre paradeisos Ful firdausi, Hin firdaus, Ind firdaus, Per ferdous borrowed from Ar firn : oven furn Tur firin borrowed from Ar firqa : party, division faraqa Hin firka, Swa faraka, Per ferqe, Tur firka borrowed from Ar firsha : brush ? Tur firca borrowed from Ar firzil : iron parzillu, Heb barzel, Syr parzila, JNA prizla, Phoen brzl, Uga brdhl, brshl fistiq : pistachio Middle Per pistag Alb festek, Aze fistiq, Gre fistiki, Tur fistik borrowed from Ar fisza : silver fidda Per fesze, Swa fedha borrowed from Ar fitil : wick fatala Alb fitil, Bul fitil, Gre fitili, Per fatile, Rom fitil, Rus fitil, Ser fitilj, Tur fitil borrowed from Ar fitna : temptation; intrigue; discord, trouble, rebellion; misfortune, disaster fatana Aze fitne, Hau fitna, Hin fitna, Ful fitina, Ind fitnah, Per fetne, Swa fitina, Tat fetne, Tur fitne borrowed from Ar fitra : time span ? Per fetrat borrowed from Ar fittr : breaking the fast fattara Per fettr borrowed from Ar fittra : nature fattara Hin fitrat, Per fettrat, Tur fitrat borrowed from Ar fuad : heart p-w-d, p-y-d, Uga pid Ind fuad, Per foad borrowed from Ar fuha : mouth p-w, p-y, Akk pu, Heb pe, JNA patha (face), Amh fit, Uga p (mouth), Phoen py fuja : unforeseen event faja Per foje borrowed from Ar fujatan : suddenly faja Per fojatan borrowed from Ar fujl : radish p-g-l, Mal figel, Akk puglu, JNA pe’la fukaha : humor fakaha Per fokahat borrowed from Ar ful : bean p-w-l, Mal fula, Heb pol fuladh : steel Per pulad Hin faulad, Per fulad borrowed from Ar fulan : an individual filan Hin falan, Ind fulan, Per folan, Swa fulani, Tur filan borrowed from Ar fulk : boat, felucca Gre epholkion funduq : hazelnut findiq funduq : inn Gre pandokheion furatta : small change farratta furfur : small bird ferfert (quail), Syr parpura (partridge), Amh ferfert furn : oven Ita forno furqan : salvation faraqa Ful furkanu, Ind furkan, Per forqan borrowed from Ar Furs : Persia Per furssa : opportunity; leisure farrassa Aze fürset, Hin fursat, Per forssat, Tur firsat borrowed from Ar fursza : harbor farrasza Swa forodha borrowed from Ar fusaifisa : mosaic Gre psephos (pebble) fus’hha : free space fasuhha fuss’hha : clearness (of speech), good Arabic fassuhha fustan : dress a placename, cp. Ita fossata fustuq : pistachio fistiq fuszul : useless; uselessness faszala Aze füzul, Hin fazul, fuzul, Ind fadul, Per foszul borrowed from Ar futtr : mushroom pittriya futtur : breakfast fattara futur : slackness; defect fatara Hin fatur, Per fotur borrowed from Ar fuwaq : hiccup p-w-q GH ghaba : forest ababu ghaba : vanish gheb ghaban : stupidity ghabia ghabana : deceive ? ghabash : twilight ghabex ghabatta : be glad ? ghabi : stupid ghabia ghabia : be ignorant gh-b-y, Akk ebu (be thick), Heb ‘ave, Syr ‘aba, JNA ’by (swell), Tig ebi (big), Uga ghbn (thickness) ghabn : deceit ghabana Hin gabn, Per ghabn borrowed from Ar ghad : next day ghada ghada : go early ghada (tomorrow), ghodwa (morning) ghada : breakfast, lunch ghada ghadan : tomorrow ghada ghadara : leave, abandon ne‘edar (miss) ghaddar : treacherous; traitor ghadara Aze qeddar, Hin gaddar, Per ghaddar, Tur gaddar borrowed from Ar ghaddha : feed ghdyn (provisioning), mghd (food) ghaddha : hurry ghdhdh ghadha : food ghaddha Aze qida, Hin giza, Per ghadha, Tur gida borrowed from Ar ghadir : pond ghadira ghadwa : lunch ghada ghadza : make angry ? ghafala : neglect ? ghafara : cover (the head); pardon gh-p-r, Mal hafer (forgive), Heb kipper (atone) ghafil : negligent ghafala Hin gafil, Per ghafel borrowed from Ar ghafla : neglect ghafala Hin gaflat, Per ghaflat borrowed from Ar ghafran : pardon, absolution ghafara Per ghofran, Swa ghofira borrowed from Ar ghagha : tumult ghagha ghaib : absent; hidden, secret; out of sight, invisible, unseen ghaba Aze qeyb, Ful gaibu, Hau gaibi, Hin gaib, Ind ghaib, Per gheyb borrowed from Ar ghaib : shame ghajb ghaidz : anger ghadza Per gheydz borrowed from Ar ghaim : cloud ghama ghair : other; strange ghayyara Hin gair, Per gheyr, Swa ghairi borrowed from Ar ghaira : shame; jealousy; effort, energy, courage, might ghara Hin gairat, Ind gairah, Kyr kayrat, Per gheyrat, Tat gayret, Tur gayret, Uzb ghayrat borrowed from Ar ghairi : other, different; not that ghayyara Aze qeyri, Per gheire, Tur gayri borrowed from Ar ghaitt : field ? ghaitt : feces ? Hau gayadi borrowed from Ar ghala : destroy gh-w-l, Uga ‘wl (attack) ghala : boil ghalla ghala : exceed ? ghalaba : overwhelm, vanquish gheleb (win), Heb he‘eliv (insult), Syr ‘elab ghalaba : victory ghalaba Aze qelebe, Per ghalabe, Tur galebe, Uzb ghalaba borrowed from Ar ghaladza : rudeness ghaludza Hin galazat, Per ghaladzat borrowed from Ar ghalafa : wrap ? ghalaqa : close ? ghalatt : mistake; wrong ghalitta Hin galat, Per ghalatt borrowed from Ar ghalib : dominating, victorious; chief, victor ghalaba Aze qalib, Hin galib, Ind ghalib, Per ghaleb, Tur galip, Uzb gholib borrowed from Ar ghaliban : chiefly ghalaba Hin galiban, Per ghaleban borrowed from Ar ghalidz : big, rude ghaludza Hin galiz, Per ghalidz borrowed from Ar ghalin : too expensive; extreme ghala Swa ghali borrowed from Ar ghalitta : err, make a mistake ghelt (a mistake) ghalla : collect (harvest) ? ghalla : insert ‘ol (yoke) ghaludza : be fat, big, rude gh-l-dz, Hrs ‘eledz ghalyun : pipe ghala ghama : cover; get cloudy gh-m-m and gh-m-y and gh-y-m, Heb ‘amum (dim), Uga ‘mm (wrap, cover, dim) ghama : swoon ghama ghamada : cover ghamed (blindfold) ghamam : clouds ghama ghamasa : sink qmss ghamassa : despise gh-m-s, Syr thachmetztha (humiliation) ghamaza : wink ghamez ghamiq : dark ‘amuqa ghamm : grief, sorrow; concern, care ghama Aze qem, Hin gam, Kyr kam, Per ghamm, Swa ghamu, Tur gam, Uzb gham borrowed from Ar ghamma : clouds ghama ghamusza : wink ghamaza ghana : riches ghania ghanam : sheep ghanima ghani : rich ghania Hin gani, Per ghani borrowed from Ar ghania : be rich ghani (rich) ghanima : catch prey ? ghanima : booty ghanima Hau ganima, Hin ganimat, Per ghanimat, Tur ganimet, Uzb ghanimat borrowed from Ar ghanna : sing gh-n-y, Mal ghanna, Uga ‘ny ghar : cave ghara Hin gar, Per ghar borrowed from Ar ghara : be jealous gh-y-r, Mal ghajjur (jealous) ghara : sink gh-w-r, Mal ghar (cave), Heb me‘ara, Syr me‘artha, JNA mighara, Uga ghwr (sink) ghara : raid, invade gh-w-r, Amh werrere ghara : make stick(y) ? ghara : raid, plunder ghara Hin garat, Per gharat borrowed from Ar gharafa : ladle, scoop gh-r-p gharama : fine; expense; division of assets gharima Per ghorama, Swa gharamu borrowed from Ar gharara : sack ? Per gharare borrowed from Ar gharasa : plant ? gharasz : aim, objective; motive ? Hin garz, Per gharasz borrowed from Ar gharaza : prick, sting ? gharb : west ghariba Aze qerb, Per gharb, Tur garp, Uzb gharb borrowed from Ar gharbal : sieve kirbal Per gharbal borrowed from Ar gharbi : western ghariba Per gharbi, Tur garbi borrowed from Ar gharghara : gargle onomat. gharib : foreigner gharib Aze qerib, Ind gharib, Per gharib, Tur garip borrowed from Ar gharib : camel's back ‘oreb ghariba : go down ‘-r-b, Akk erebu (enter), Heb ‘erev (evening), Syr ‘arab, JNA ma‘arav (west), Hrs ‘arb (west), Amh me‘erab, Uga ‘rb (enter), m‘rb (sunset) gharid : song-bird gharida Per ghared borrowed from Ar gharida : sing (bird) ? gharima : pay a fine ? ghariqa : sink ghereq gharq : sinking; sunken ghariqa Hin gark, Per gharq borrowed from Ar gharra : deceive ? ghars : planting gharasa Per ghars borrowed from Ar ghasal : ablution ghasala Ind ghasal borrowed from Ar ghasala : wash hasel ghash : swoon gashia Hin gash, Per ghash borrowed from Ar ghashia : swoon ghaxwa ghashim : ignorant taghashama ghassa : strangle ? ghassaba : snatch ? ghassha : deceive ? ghassib : usurper ghassaba Per ghasseb, Tur gaasip borrowed from Ar ghaszab : anger ghasziba Aze qezeb, Hin gazab, Swa ghadabu, Per ghaszab, Tur gazap, Uzb ghazab borrowed from Ar ghasziba : be angry ghadba (anger), Heb ‘atzuv (sad) ghaszir : fresh, green chaszira ghath : thin ‘asheshet (caries) ghatta : cut ghatta ghatta : cover ? ghatta : dive, plunge from a common Sem root gh-tt (abyss), cp. Akk ettu (be dark) ghatta : snore ? ghattasa : go deep, dive gh-tt-s, Mal ghodos ghaur : depth; deep thought ghara Hin gaur, Per ghour borrowed from Ar ghautt : deep well ghatta ghawa : err gh-w-y, Uga ‘wy (bend, turn away) ghaya : limit, extreme situation; aim, purpose; idea, project ? Hau gaya, Hin gayat, Per ghaye, Tur gaye, Uzb ghoya borrowed from Ar ghayatan : extremely ghaya ghayyara : change ? ghaz : gas Fre gaz ghaza : raid gh-z-w, Sab ghzw, Uga ghzw, ghzm (attackers) ghaza : holy war ghaza Ind ghaza borrowed from Ar ghazal : gazelle chuzalu (young antelope) ghazal : lyrical poem ghazala Hin gazal, Per ghazal borrowed from Ar ghazala : spin gh-z-l, Mal ghazel, JNA ’zl, Uga ghzl (spinner) ghazir : abundant ghazura ghazura : be abundant ? ghazw : a raid, invasion ghaza ghiba : slander ighba Per gheibat, Tur giybet, Uzb ghiybat borrowed from Ar ghidha : food; lunch ghaddha ghil : thicket ghl ghilaf : wrap, sheath ghalafa Hin gilaf, Ind ghelaf borrowed from Ar ghina : riches ghania Ind ghina, Per ghana borrowed from Ar ghina : song ghanna ghiram : gram Fre gramme ghissh : deceit ghassha ghitta : cover, veil ghatta Per ghetta borrowed from Ar ghubar : dust gh-b-r, Mal ghabra, Hrs ‘ebar, Amh abwara Hin gubar, Per ghobar borrowed from Ar ghudwa : early morning ghada ghufra : lid ghafara ghul : desert demon ghala ghulam : servant, boy ‘alama, Uga ghlm, Phoen ‘lmt (maid) Hin gulam, Ind ghulam, Per gholam borrowed from Ar ghull : handcuffs ghalla ghumr : armful gh-m-r, Mal ghamra (sheaf), Heb ‘omer, Ara ‘mr ghurab : raven gh-r-b, Akk erebu, Heb ‘orev, Syr ‘urba, Hrs ye‘ereb, Ebl ‘aribu ghurba : exile gharib Hin gurbat, Per ghorbat borrowed from Ar ghurfa : room ? ghurla : foreskin gh-r-l, Akk urullu, Heb ‘orla ghurnuq : crane gh-r-n-q, Akk urnigu ghurr : deceit gharra Per ghorr borrowed from Ar ghurub : sunset ghariba Hin gurubm, Per ghorub borrowed from Ar ghurur : self-illusion; pride gharra Aze qürur, Hin garur, Per ghorur, Tat gorur, Tur gurur, Uzb ghurur borrowed from Ar ghusl : ablution ghasala Hin gusl, Per ghosl borrowed from Ar ghussa : grief; anger ghassa Aze qüsse, Hin gussa, Per ghosse borrowed from Ar ghutta : plunging ghatta Hin gota, Per ghutte borrowed from Ar H ha : here! ha (the), JNA ha (behold!), Phoen h (the) ha : the letter h he Per he borrowed from Ar ha : be of good stature; be prepared ? habatta : go down, land hbett (go) habba : blow (wind) h-b-b (move) hada : lead, guide; convert h-d-y, Syr hada Swa hidi borrowed from Ar hada : be Jewish lhudi (Jew), Heb Yehuda (a personal name), Amh yehudi (Jewish) hada : give presents ? hadaf : target hadafa Aze hedef, Per hadaf borrowed from Ar hadafa : be near ? hadaja : totter ? hadana : be still ? hadda : calm down ? haddada : threaten ? haddama : destroy h-d-m, Ara hdm (dismember) haddhaba : educate ? hadha : this + dha hadhaba : prune, cleanse ? hadhaka : that + dha + ka hadhara : chat, babble hdher (talk) hadi : quiet hadda hadia : gift hada Aze hediyye, Ind hadiah, Per hadiyye, Swa hedaya borrowed from Ar hadim : destroyer haddama Per hadem borrowed from Ar hafa : deviate, fail ? hafwa : failure hafa Per hafwah borrowed from Ar haij : excited haja haikal : temple; statue Sum egal Aze heykal, Ful haikali, Hau haikali, Per heikal, Swa hekalu, Tat kheikel, Tur heikel, Uzb khaykal borrowed from Ar hail : scary hala haisza : dysentery, cholera ? Hin haiza, Per haysze borrowed from Ar haja : be excited ? hajama : attack h-g-m, Ara hgm (destroy) hajara : depart; emigrate; separate oneself h-g-r, Ara hgr (convert to Islam) hajin : racing camel; mixed-blood Gre eugenes hajja : spell h-g-g, Heb haga, Uga hgw, hgy hajr : separation hajara Hin hijr, Per hajr borrowed from Ar haka : there! + ka hakadha : so + dha hal : is it so? ha hala : halo Gre halos Hin hala, Per hale borrowed from Ar hala : scare ? halak : destroyed; fall, ruin; death halaka Aze helak, Hin halak, Per halak, Tur helak borrowed from Ar halaka : perish h-l-k, Akk alaku (go, walk), Heb halakh, Syr halek, BAram halakh, Uga hlk, Phoen hlk halaka : fall, ruin; death halaka Hin halakat, Per halakat, Tat helaket borrowed from Ar halayun : asparagus ? halilaj : myrobalan Middle Per halilag halla : shout h-l-l, Heb hillel (praise), Syr halel halla : untie hall hallala : jubilate halla hamasa : whisper ? hamhama : growl, make noise h-m-h-m, Heb hama hamm : anxiety, trouble, grief hamma Per hamm borrowed from Ar hamm : important hamma hamma : be anxious hemm (trouble) hamma : be important ? hana : be of small weight ? handama : symmetry Middle Per handasa : geometry Middle Per handazag Per hendese, Tur hendese borrowed from Ar hani : healthy, pleasant hania Per hani borrowed from Ar hania : be glad henna (comfort), Heb hanaa (pleasure) hanna : congratulate ? hara : be destroyed ? haraba : flee harab harraba : smuggle haraba haraja : be in commotion harag (destroy) haram : pyramid ? Ful harami, Per haram borrowed from Ar haram : senile harima Per haram borrowed from Ar harasa : crush, grind h-r-s, Heb harass (destroy) harima : get senile ? harj : commotion haraja Hin harj, Per harj, Tur herc borrowed from Ar harwala : hurry ? hashama : smash, destroy ? hashim : fragile; hay, oat hashama haszama : digest ? haszba : hill ? haszm : digestion haszama Aze hezm, Hin hazm, Per haszm, Tur hazim borrowed from Ar haszma : digestion haszama Hin hazma, Tur hezimet borrowed from Ar hat : please bring! ? Per hat borrowed from Ar hatafa : buzz, ring ? hatif : inner voice; buzzer; telephone hatafa Per hatef borrowed from Ar haul : horror hala Hin haul, Per houl borrowed from Ar hauwa : ventilate hawa hauwa : lover hawa hauwaya : fan hawa hawa : air, atmosphere h-w-y, Amh hewa Aze hava, Hin hava, Ind hawa, Kyr awa, Per hawa, Swa hewa, Taj havo, Tat khava, Tur hava, Uzb khavo borrowed from Ar hawa : fall into an abyss h-w-y, Hrs hewo hawa : desire hawia Per hawa, Swa hawa borrowed from Ar hawan : love, desire hawia hawas : stupidity; rage; desire, love hawisa Aze heves, Hin havas, Per hawas, Tat kheves, Tur heves borrowed from Ar hawaya : hobby hawia hawia : abyss hawa Ful hawiya, Per hawiye borrowed from Ar hawia : love ? hawin : amateur hawia hawisa : be in commotion ? hawun : mortar Per hawan haya : stature ha hayajan : excitement haja Aze heyecan, Per hayajan, Tur heyecan borrowed from Ar hayula : matter Gre hyle hayya : prepare hejja hayya : start! hayyin : light (of weight) hana haza : mock ? hazala : reduce ? hazala : joke ? hazama : defeat ? hazhaza : swing hazza hazima : defeat hazama Per hazimat, Tur hezimet borrowed from Ar hazl : joke hazala hazza : swing hezzez (shake) hia : she h-y, Mal hi, Heb hi, Syr hi, JNA ahi, Uga hy, Phoen h’ hiba : gift, present wahaba Hin hibba, Ind hebah, Per hebe borrowed from Ar hidaya : guidance, instruction hada Hin hidayat, Ind hidayat, Per hedayat borrowed from Ar hija : syllable; spelling hajjaja Aze heca, Hin hijje, Ind eja, Per heja, Tur hece borrowed from Ar hijra : emigration hajara Ful hijra, Hau hijira, Hin hijrat, Ind hijrat, Per hejrat, Tur hijret borrowed from Ar hijran : separation hajara Aze hicran, Per hejran borrowed from Ar hilal : crescent helal (star), Gez helal (crescent) Per helal, Tur hilal, Uzb khilol borrowed from Ar himma : effort; resolve hamma Hin himmat, Per hemmat borrowed from Ar Hind : India Skt Sindh Per Hend, Tat Khind, Tur Hint, Uzb Khind borrowed from Ar hindab : endive chdb Per hendaba borrowed from Ar hubutt : landing habatta hud-hud : hopoe onomat. Hin hud-hud, Per hod-hod borrowed from Ar hudna : ceasefire hadana hudu : quiet, stillness hadda hujum : attack; crowd hajama Aze hücum, Hin hujum, Per hojum, Tur hücum, Uzb khujum borrowed from Ar hum : they h-w-m, Mal huma, Heb hem huna : here hawn, Heb hinne, Uga hn, hnn, Phoen hn hunaka : there + ka hunna : they h-w-n, Heb hen, Syr henon hurub : flight haraba huwa : he h-w, Mal hu, Heb hu, JNA ahu, Uga hw, Phoen h’ huwa : abyss hawa huwia : identity huwa Per howiyat, Tur hüviyet borrowed from Ar HH hhabaq : basil habaq hhabar : bruise ibaru (mark on skin), Heb chabbura (weld) hhabasa : restrain, arrest hh-b-s, Mal habs (jail), Heb chavash (bandage), Syr chebash (imprison) hhabashi : Ethiopian habesha Ful habasi, Hau habasha, Hin hhabshi, Ind habsyi, Per hhabashi, Swa habeshi, Tur habesi borrowed from Ar hhabatta : be lost chabatta hhabb : grain; pill habb, Syr chaba Alb hape, Bul hap, Gre hapi, Per hhabb, Tur hap borrowed from Ar hhabba : love hh-b-b, Mal habb, Heb ahav, chiba, Syr acheb, chabiba (friendly), Uga ’b, ’hb hhabba : grain hhabb Per hhabbe, Tur habbe borrowed from Ar hhabhhab : melon hh-b-hh-b hhabib : friend hhabba Ind habib, Per hhabib borrowed from Ar hhabila : be pregnant chebal (give birth) hhabl : cable hh-b-l, Mal habel, Akk eblu, chabalu (tie, strap), Heb chevel (cable), Syr chabla, JNA khola, Hrs hhebelet (umbilical cord), Uga hhbl, chbl (rope) hhabr : bishop, rabbi chabara (conjurer, exorcist) hhabs : arrest; jail hhabasa Aze hebs, Ser haps, Per hhabs, Tur hapis borrowed from Ar hhabtt : idle act hhabatta Per hhabtt borrowed from Ar hhada : chase hhdw, hhdy hhadaba : hump hotba hhadaqa : enclose from a common Sem root hh-d (enclose) hhadaqa : glance ? hhadaqa : pupil of the eye hhadaqa Per hhadaqe borrowed from Ar hhadara : let down ? hhadath : unexpected event hhadutha Hin hadas, Per hhadath borrowed from Ar hhadatha : happen, occur hhadutha hhadd : border, limit hhadda Aze hedd, Hin had, Ind had, Per hhadd, Tur had borrowed from Ar hhadd : sharp; edge, blade hhadda Per hhadd borrowed from Ar hhadda : limit, define from a common Sem root hh-d (enclose) hhadda : sharpen chad (sharp) hhadda : threaten hedded hhaddada : draw borders hhadda hhaddatha : tell, communicate hhadutha hhaddha : shoemaker ihhtadhawa hhaddz : share, luck; joy hhadza Per hhaddz borrowed from Ar hhadha : be opposite to ? hhadhafa : cut off ? hhadhar : caution hhadhira Per hhadhar, Swa hadhari borrowed from Ar hhadhir : cautious hhadhira hhadhira : guard from a common Sem root hh-dh (enclose) hhadid : iron hh-d-d, Mal hadid, Amh hadid (rail) hhadid : sharp hhadda hhadiqa : park, garden hhadaqa hhadith : new hhadutha hhadith : news; story; account; tradition hhadutha Ful hadise, Per hhadith, Swa hadithi borrowed from Ar hhaditha : event, incident hhadutha Aze hadise, Hin hadasa, Per hhadithe borrowed from Ar hhadutha : be new hh-d-th, Akk edesshu (new), Heb chadash, Syr chadeth, JNA khatha, Amh addis, Tig hhaddis, Uga hhdth, Phoen chdsh hhadhwa : opposite to hhadha hhadza : have luck ? hhadzara : enclose, forbid hh-dz-r (surround), Akk ederu (embrace), Heb eizor (zone), Syr chedar (go round) hhadzira : perimeter fence hhadzara hhadzr : prohibition hhadzara hhafa : shore chof hhafa : be unjust ? hhafala : collect, assemble ? hhafana : grasp hh-p-n, Mal hafna (many), Heb chofen (handful), Amh effeny, Tig hhefen hhafara : dig haffer, Akk cheperu, Heb chafar, Syr chefar, JNA khpr hhafawa : reception hhafia hhafaza : drive ? hhaffa : rub hh-p-p, Akk chapapu, Heb chafaf (shampoo), JNA khyp hhafia : go barefoot hh-p-y, Mal hafi (barefoot), Heb yachef, JNA khipyaya hhafia : receive sy, welcome ? hhafid : grandchild ? hhafidz : protector; scholar hhafidza Hin hafiz, Ind hafal, Per hhafidz, Tur hafiz borrowed from Ar hhafidza : preserve hh-p-dz (be mindful) Swa hifadhi borrowed from Ar hhafila : bus hhafala hhafin : barefoot hhafia hhafiz : drive, motive hhafaza hhafl : assembly hhafala hhafla : feast hhafala hhafna : handful hhafana hhafria : excavations hhafara Per hhafriyat, Tur hafriyat borrowed from Ar hhai : alive hhayya Per hhayy, Swa hai borrowed from Ar hhaidar : lion ? Hin haidar, Per hheydar borrowed from Ar hhaif : injustice hhafa Hin haif, Per hheyf borrowed from Ar hhail : power, force hh-y-l, Akk illatu (group, army), Heb chail (force), Syr chayla, JNA khela, Sab chyl, Amh hayl, Uga hhl hhaira : amazement hhara Hin hairat, Per hheyrat borrowed from Ar hhairan : amazed, astonished hhara Aze heyran, Hin hayran, Ind hairan, Per hheiran borrowed from Ar hhaisz : menstruation hhasza Ful haila, Hau haila, Per hheisz, Swa hedhi borrowed from Ar hhaith : standpoint hhaithu Per hheyth borrowed from Ar hhaithia : standpoint hhaithu Hin haisiya, Per hheythiyat borrowed from Ar hhaithu : where ? hhaitt : wall hhatta hhaitta : enclosure hhatta Per hheytte borrowed from Ar hhaiwan : animal, beast hhayya Aze heyvan, Ful hayawan, Gre haibani, Hin haivan, Ind haiwan, hewan, Per hheiwan, Swa hayawani, Taj hayvon, Tat khaivan, Tur hayvan, Uzb khayvon borrowed from Ar hhaja : need, request; things, goods ahhtaja Ful haja, Hau haja, Hin hajat, Per hhajat, Swa haja, Taj hojat, Tur hacet borrowed from Ar hhajaba : cover h-g-b, Mal hageb (brow), EgAr hhagib hhajal : partridge, guinea-fowl hagel, Heb chogla, Syr chagla, Tig hhagel hhajama : let blood ? hhajama : blood-letting; a shave hhajama Hin hajamat, Per hhajamat borrowed from Ar hhajar : stone hhagar, Mal hagra hhajaza : restrain, hinder; reserve ? hhajib : brow hajaba hhajiz : barrier hajaza hhajj : pilgrimage hhajja Ful hijju, Hin hhajj, Per hhajj, Swa haji, Tur hac borrowed from Ar hhajja : go to pilgrimage hh-g-g, Heb chag (feast), Syr chaga, JNA khigga hhajja : spell haga hhajja : persuade ? hhajjam : blood-letter; a barber hhajama Hin hajjam, Per hhajjam borrowed from Ar hhajji : pilgrim hhajja Ful alaji, Hau alhaji, Hin haji, Ind haji, Per hhaji, Tur haci borrowed from Ar hhajm : format, size ? hhajz : reservation hajaza hhaka : weave chawaka (weaver) hhaka : tell a tale ? hhakama : be strong; decide, rule, judge hh-k-m, Mal hakem, Akk chakamu (be wise), Heb chakham (wise), Syr chakima, BAram chakima, Amh hakim (doctor), Uga hhkm (be wise), Phoen hhkmt (knowledge) hhakim : wise man, doctor hhakama Aze hekim, Hin hakim, Ind hakim, Per hhakim, Tur hekim, Uzb khakim borrowed from Ar hhakim : judge, ruler, governor hhakama Aze hakim, Hin hakim, Per hhakem, Swa hakimu, Tat khakim, Tur hakem, hakim, Uzb khokim borrowed from Ar hhakimia : rule, sovereignity hhakama Aze hakimiyyet, Per hhakemiyat borrowed from Ar hhakin : story-teller hhaka hhakka : rub; scratch hh-k-k, Heb chikkekh, Hrs hhek (scratch), Tig hhakka hhal : state, position, condition; case; character hhala Aze hal, Ful hali, Hau hali, Hin hal, Per hhal, Swa hali, Tat khel, Tur hal, Uzb khol borrowed from Ar hhala : change ? hhala : decorate hh-l-y hhala : state, condition hhala Aze halet, Hin halat, Per hhalat, Tur halet borrowed from Ar hhalab : milk hhalaba hhalaba : milch hh-l-b, Akk chalabu, Mal halib (milk), Heb chalav, JNA khalwa, Amh allaba (milch), Uga hhlb, Phoen hhlb hhalafa : swear hh-l-p, Akk chalapu (accuse), Mal halef (swear) hhalagha : comb (wool) ? hhalal : permitted hhalla Aze halal, Ful halal, Gre halali, Hau halal, Hin halal, Ind halal, Per hhalal, Swa halali, Tur helal borrowed from Ar hhalama : dream hh-l-m, Mal holma (a dream), Heb chalom, Syr chelma, JNA khilma, BAram chalma, Hrs hhaylem (to dream), Amh alleme, Tig hhalme, Uga hhlm hhalan : now; immediately hhala Per hhala borrowed from Ar hhalaqa : shave chalaq (smooth) hhalazun : spiral; snail hh-l-z-n, Heb chillazon Per hhalzun, Tur helezon borrowed from Ar hhalf : oath; alliance hhalafa Per hhalf borrowed from Ar hhali : ornament, jewel hhala hhalib : milk hhalaba Per hhalib borrowed from Ar hhall : solution hhalla Hin hall, Per hhall borrowed from Ar hhall : vinegar hh-l-l, Akk challu, JNA khala hhalla : bore through; solve; analyze hh-l-l, Heb chalul (hollow), Syr cheleyla, JNA khilol hhalla : be permitted ? hhalla : get off, settle ? hhallagh : comber (of wool) hhalagha Per hhallagh borrowed from Ar hhallaq : barber hhalaqa Per hhallaq borrowed from Ar hhallaqa : circle, hover hh-l-q, Mal holqa (ring), Hrs hhelqemot (ring, circle) hhalq : throat; gums hh-l-q, Mal halq (mouth), Tig hhelqem (throat, larynx) Hin halak, Per hhalq borrowed from Ar hhalqa : ring hhallaqa Bul halka, Gre halkas, Hin halka, Per hhalqe, Tur halka, Uzb khalqa borrowed from Ar hhaluwa : be sweet hh-l-w, Mal helu (sweet), Syr chalya, JNA khly (be sweet) hhalwa : sweetmeat hhaluwa Bul halva, Ful alewa, Gre halbas, Hau alawa, Hin halva, Per hhalwa, Rom halva, Tur helva, Uzb kholva borrowed from Ar hhalwani : confectioner hhaluwa hham : father-in-law hh-m, Mal hmu, Akk emu, Heb cham, JNA khimyana, Amh amat hhama : mud hama hhama : defend, protect ? hhamal : ram hh-m-l Per hhamal borrowed from Ar hhamala : bear hh-m-l, Mal hamal (tolerate) Hau himili borrowed from Ar hhamam : dove ? Per hhamam borrowed from Ar hhamaqa : be angry from a common Sem root hh-m (hot) Swa hamaki borrowed from Ar hhamaqa : stupidity hhamiqa Hin himakat, Per hhamaqat borrowed from Ar hhamd : praise hhamida Per hhamd borrowed from Ar hhami : protector; supporter hhama Aze hami, Hin hami, Per hhami borrowed from Ar hhamia : be hot; be furious hhamma hhamida : praise hh-m-d, Amh amed (hot ashes), Tig hhamed, Uga hhmd (crave) Swa himidi borrowed from Ar hhamila : leafy spot hh-m-l hhamim : hot hhamma Per hhamim borrowed from Ar hhamiqa : be foolish hh-m-q hhamisz : acid; sour hhamusza Tur hamiz borrowed from Ar hhaml : carrying hhamala Hin hhaml, Per hhaml borrowed from Ar hhamla : attack hhamala Aze hemle, Hin hhamla, Per hhamle borrowed from Ar hhamma : heat up hh-m-m, Mal ghomma (heat), Akk emmu (hot), Heb cham, Syr chuma (heat), JNA khimma, Uga hhm hhammal : porter, carrier hhamala Alb hamall, Aze hambal, Bul hamalin, Gre hamales, Hin hhammal, Per hhamal, Rom hamal, Swa hamali, Tur hamal borrowed from Ar hhammam : hot bath hhamma Aze hamam, Gre hamami, Hin hhammam, Per hhammam, Swa hamamu, Taj hamom, Tur hamam, Uzb khammom borrowed from Ar hhammara : paint red hh-m-r, Mal ahmar (red), hamrija (soil) Akk emeru (be red), Heb chomer (clay), Tig hhamer (red-brown) hhamusza : be sour hh-m-sz, Akk emssu (sour), Heb chamutz, JNA khamussa, Hrs hhamesz, Uga hhmss (vinegar) hhamsz : acid hhamusza Per hhamsz borrowed from Ar hhana : bend hh-n-n, Akk enu (change) hhana : incline, sympathize hh-n-n, Mal hanin (merciful), Akk enenu (be favorable), Heb chen (grace), Syr chanana, Uga hhnn (be favorable), Phoen hhn (favor) hhana : be green ? hhanafi : pagan chanfa hhanafia : tap, hydrant ? hhanak : palate hh-y-k, Mal hanek, Heb chekh, Syr cheka, Tig hhanek hhanash : snake hanex (earthworm), Heb nachash hhani : bending hhana hhanin : longing hhana hhanjara : larynx hh-n-g-r, Hrr hhnngr (throat) hhanut : inn, shop hh-n-w, Mal hanut, Heb chanut, Syr chanautha, Phoen mchnt (camp) hhaqada : hate ? hhaqana : inject ? hhaqara : despise, disrespect, insult hh-q-r, Gez hhqr hhaqara : contempt hhaqara Aze heqaret, Hin hikara, Per hhaqarat, Tur hakaret borrowed from Ar hhaqiba : suitcase ? hhaqiqa : truth hhaqqa Aze heqiqet, Ful hakika, Hin hakikat, Ind hakikat, Per hhaqiqat, Swa hakika, Tat khakiykat, Tur hakikat, Uzb khaqiqat borrowed from Ar hhaqiqatan : truly, in fact hhaqqa Hin hakikatan, Per hhaqiqatan, Taj haqiqatan, Tur hakikaten borrowed from Ar hhaqir : contemptible hhaqara Hin hakir, Per hhaqir borrowed from Ar hhaql : field hh-q-l, Akk eqlu, Heb cheqla, Syr chaqla hhaqq : right, truth hhaqqa Aze haqq, Ful hakka, Hau hakki, Hin hak, Ind hak, Per hhaqq, Swa haki, Taj hak, Tat khak, Tur hak, Uzb khaq borrowed from Ar hhaqqa : be right hh-q-q, Mal haqq (justice), Heb choq (law), JNA chaqqa (true), Amh haqq (truth), hegg (law) hhaqqan : truly hhaqqa Hau hakkan, Per hhaqqan borrowed from Ar hhaqqania : justice hhaqqa Per hhaqqaniyat, Tur hakkaniyet borrowed from Ar hhaqqaqa : realize hhaqqa hhaqw : loin hh-q-w, Heb cheq (lap), Ara hheqa, Sab hhqw, Jib hhaqhheq, Gez hhaqe, Tig hheqeq (hips) hhara : whiten hh-w-r, Heb chiwer (pale), Syr hewara (white), Hrs hhewer (black) hhara : roll, turn hh-w-r, Tig hhore (go) hhara : perplex, confuse ? hhara : town quarter hhara hharaj : thicket, dense wood hh-r-g hharaj : dire straits hharija hharaka : movement hharraka Aze hereket, Ful harka, Hau harka, Hin harkat, Per hharakat, Tat khereket, Tur hareket, Uzb kharakat borrowed from Ar hharam : prohibited; holy; women’s quarter hharuma Aze haram, Ful haram, Gre haremi, Hau haram, Hin haram, Hun harem, Ind haram, Per hharam, Swa haramu, Tur haram, harem borrowed from Ar hharama : rob from a common Sem root hh-r (slit, cut) hharami : robber hharama Per hharami, Swa haramia, Hun haramia borrowed from Ar hharaqa : burn haraq, Heb charakh (singe), Syr charak, JNA khrkh, Hrs hhroq, Uga hhrk hharara : heat, fever hharra Aze heraret, Hin hararat, Per hhararat, Swa harara, Tur hararet, Uzb kharorat borrowed from Ar hharas : guard, watch hharasa Per hhares borrowed from Ar hharasa : guard, watch hares (look), Uga hhrss (reserve) hharasha : scratch ahrax (rough), Akk charasu, churshu (thicket), Heb choresh hharassa : long for, want eagerly from a common Sem root hh-r (be hot), cf. Uga hhrr (burn) hharatha : plough hh-r-th, Mal harat, Akk ereshu, Heb charash, Amh arrese, Tig hharsa, Uga hhrth hharaza : guard, watch hharasa hharb : war hhariba Aze herb, Hin harb, Per hharb, Tur harb, Uzb kharb borrowed from Ar hharbi : military hhariba Per hharbi, Tat kherbi borrowed from Ar hharf : sharp edge hh-r-p, Heb charif (sharp), Syr cherfa, churfa (edge), JNA kharipa (sharp) hharf : letter; consonant hharrafa Aze herf, Hau harafi, Hin harf, Per hharf, Swa herufi, Taj harf, Tat kheref, Tur harf, Uzb kharf borrowed from Ar hhariba : be furious hh-r-b, Mal harbat (war), Akk arbu (waste), charabu (be ruined), Heb charav, cherev (sword), Syr cherab (be ruined), JNA khrw, charb (war), charba (sword), Uga hhrb hharif : customer; fellow; rival ? Hin harif, Per hharif borrowed from Ar hharija : be narrow; critical ? hharim : of women hharuma Per hharim borrowed from Ar hhariq : fire hharaqa Per hhariq borrowed from Ar hharir : silk hh-r-r, Mal harir, Amh harr Per hharir, Swa hariri borrowed from Ar hharis : guard, watch hharasa Ind haris, Per hhares borrowed from Ar hhariss : eager hharassa Per hhariss borrowed from Ar hharith : farmer hharatha Ind haris, Per hhareth borrowed from Ar hharr : hot; heat hharra Per hharr borrowed from Ar hharra : be free hh-r-r, Heb cherut (freedom), Syr chera (free) hharra : be hot hh-r-r, Mal hrara (heat), JNA kharkharitha (fever), Amh arrere (burn), harur (heat), Tig hharra (be hot), hharere (burn) hharraf : sharp; sharp-witted hharf Hin harraf, Per hharraf borrowed from Ar hharrafa : make crooked, make oblique ? hharraka : move harrek Swa haraka borrowed from Ar hharrara : liberate hharra hharshaf : fish scales arsuppu (carp) Per charshaf borrowed from Ar hharth : ploughing hharatha Per hharth borrowed from Ar hharub : carob Sum harub Eng carob, Gre haroupi, Tur harup borrowed from Ar hharuma : be prohibited hh-r-m, Akk charamu (separate), Heb cherem (prohibited), Syr achrem, JNA charama, Uga hhrm hhasa : feel hh-s-y, Mal hass, Heb chash, Amh hewas (sense), Uga hhwsh (excite) hhasa : soup tahhasawa hhasab : reckoning hhasaba Tur hesap borrowed from Ar hhasaba : think, reckon hh-sh-b, Mal haseb, Akk chashabu, Heb chashav, JNA khshw, Hrs hhesob (count, think), Amh asebe, hasab (idea), hisab (account), Uga hhthb (count), Phoen hhshb (think) hhasad : envy hhasada Aze hesed, Hau hassada, Ind hasad, Per hhasad, Swa husudu, Tur haset borrowed from Ar hhasada : feel envy ? hhasama : finish, decide ? hhasan : good, nice hhasuna Hin hasin, Per hhasan borrowed from Ar hhasas : sensitive hhasa Aze hessas, Per hhasas, Tur hassas borrowed from Ar hhasasia : sensitivity hhasa hhasb : counting, quantity hhasaba Hin hasb, Per hhasb borrowed from Ar hhasha : fill, stuff hexa hhashama : shame ? hhashara : gather ? hhashara : insect; mosquito ? Ind hasyarat, Per hhashare borrowed from Ar hhashasha : mow hh-sh-sh, Mal haxix (grass) hhashia : rim ? Hin hashiya, Per hhashiye borrowed from Ar hhashish : grass hhashasha Hun hasis, Gre hasisi, Per hhashish, Tur hasis borrowed from Ar hhashr : meeting hhashara Hin hashr, Per hhashr borrowed from Ar hhashw : filling hhasha hhasib : calculator hhasaba hhasib : attention! hhasiba : think hhasaba hhasira : feel pity hasra (pity) hhasra : trouble; sorrow hhasira Aze hesret, Hin hasrat, Ind hasrat, Per hhasrat, Tat khesret borrowed from Ar hhassa : have a share ? hhassaba : macadamize chatzav (carve) hhassad : harvest hhassada Tur hasat borrowed from Ar hhassada : mow essedu, Mal hasad, Amh attshede hhassala : exist; acquire cheshal (fabricate, forge) hhassara : encircle; restrict hh-s-r, Heb chatzer (court), Uga hhdzr (house, residence) hhassba : measles hosba, Heb chatzevet hhassd : harvest hhassada Per hhassd, Tur hasat borrowed from Ar hhassil : result, product hhassala Aze hasil, Hau hasali, Hin hasil, Ind hasil, Per hhassel borrowed from Ar hhassila : crop, yield hhassala hhassir : mat hh-ss-r, Mal hasira, Heb chatzir Per hhassir, Ser asura, Tur hasir borrowed from Ar hhassl : product hhassala Ful hasali, Ind hasil, Per hhassel borrowed from Ar hhassr : enclosure hhassara hhassuna : be fortified hh-ss-n, Heb chizzen (strengthen), Syr chesan (overwhelm) hhasuna : be good, nice ? hhasw : soup tahhasawa hhasszara : make appear hhaszara hhasza : menstruate hh-y-sz, Uga hhyss (sweat) hhaszara : be present, appear ? hhaszara : hold a lecture haszara hhaszara : be settled, civilized haszara hhaszara : culture, civilization haszara hhaszir : present, available hhaszara Aze hazir, Hin hazir, Per hhaszer, Taj hozir, Tur hazir borrowed from Ar hhaszira : capital city from a common Sem root hh-d (enclose) hhaszra : presence; highness, majesty hhaszara Hin hazrat, Ind hadrat, Per hhaszrat, Tur hazret borrowed from Ar hhata : until ? Per hhata, Swa hata borrowed from Ar hhatta : encircle, surround; guard hajt (wall) hhatta : settle ? hhatta : even ? Hau hatta borrowed from Ar hhattab : firewood hhattaba Per hhattab borrowed from Ar hhattaba : gather firewood hh-tt-b, Mal hatab (firewood), Heb chattav (hew), Uga httb (gather firewood) hhauba : sin chaube, Ara chwb (commit a sin) hhaul : year hhaul hhaul : force hhail Hin haul, Per hhoul borrowed from Ar hhaul : around, approximately hhala Per hhoul borrowed from Ar hhaur : poplar chaura hhaush : courtyard ? Per hhoush borrowed from Ar hhaussal : crop of bird hawsla Hin hausla, Per hhoussele borrowed from Ar hhausz : pool hawt Hin hauz, Per hhousz, Tur havuz borrowed from Ar hhauwala : change hhala hhawa : gather ? hhawala : try, make tricks ? hhawala : order to pay; bill of exchange hhala Per hhawale borrowed from Ar hhawara : dispute hhwr (apostle) hhawari : disciple, apostle hhawara Ful hawari, Per hhawari, Tur havari borrowed from Ar hhawin : including ? Hin havi, Per hhawi borrowed from Ar hhaya : life hhayya Aze heyat, Hin hhayat, Ind hayat, Per hhayat, Tur hayat, Uzb khayot borrowed from Ar hhaya : shame, modesty hhayia Aze heya, Hin hhaya, Per hhaya, Swa haya borrowed from Ar hhayawan : animal hhayya Tur hayvan, Ind haiwan, hewan borrowed from Ar hhayia : shame ? hhayya : live hh-y-w, Mal haj, Heb chay, Syr chaya, JNA khy, Amh heyaw, Uga hhyy, Phoen hhy hhayya : snake hh-w-y, Syr chewya, JNA khuwwe, Ara hi (worm), Gur awiye hhayya : greet hhayya hhazama : tie, gird chzama (girdle) hhazana : sadden hh-z-n hhazara : guess ? hhazin : sad hhazana Aze hezin, Per hhazin borrowed from Ar hhazina : be sad hhazana hhaziran : June cheziran hhazuma : be resolute ? hhazzaba : crowd together hezb (people) hhibr : ink hh-b-r, Akk eberu (paint) Per hhebr borrowed from Ar hhidda : sharpness; violence, fury hhadda Aze hiddet, Per hheddat borrowed from Ar hhidha : shoe ihhtadhawa hhidha : opposite to hhadha hhifadza : protection hhafidza Hin hifaza, Per hhefadzat borrowed from Ar hhifdz : protection hhafidza hhijab : separating wall; veil hhajaba Ind higab, Per hhejab borrowed from Ar hhijama : letting blood; shaving, haircut hhajama Ind hajamat, Per hhajamat borrowed from Ar hhijr : lap hogor hhikaya : story, legend hhaka Aze hekaye, Hau hikaya, Hin hikayat, Per hhekayat, Swa hekaya, Tat khikeya, Tur hikaye, Uzb khikoya borrowed from Ar hhikka : itch hh-k-k, Mal hakk, Akk ekeku (scratch), JNA khyk hhikma : wisdom hhakama Ful hikma, Hau hikima, Hin hikmat, Ind hikma, Per hhekmat, Swa hekima borrowed from Ar hhila : trick; deceit, fraud; pretence hhawala Aze hiyle, Ful hila, Hin hila, Ind kilah, Per hhile, Tat kheile borrowed from Ar hhilia : ornament, jewel hhala Per hhelye borrowed from Ar hhimar : donkey hh-m-r, Mal hmar, Akk imeru, Heb chamor, Syr chemara, JNA khmara, Uga hhmr hhimaya : protection hhama Hin himayat, Per hhemayat, Swa himaya borrowed from Ar hhimmas : chick-pea chimtza hhimia : diet hhama hhin : time hin Per hhin borrowed from Ar hhinama : during hhin hhinatta : embalming hh-n-t, Heb chanatt (embalm) hhink : experience ahhnaka hhinna : henna hhana Hin hina, Per hhana borrowed from Ar hhintta : wheat hh-t-t, Akk uttat (barley), Heb chitta (wheat), Syr chettha, JNA khitte, Uga hhtt’t Per hhentte borrowed from Ar hhirasa : protection, custody hharasa Hin hirasat, Per hherasat borrowed from Ar hhirba : chameleon arbabillu hhirdhaun : lizard hhardana, Amh ar‘ano, Ebl udau hhirfa : handicraft hharif hhirm : a ban hharuma hhirrif : sharp, pungent hharf Swa harufu borrowed from Ar hhirsh : thick bush hharasha hhirss : eagerness; anger hharassa Aze hirs, Hin hirs, Per hherss borrowed from Ar hhis : feeling, sense hhasa Aze hiss, Hin hiss, Per hhes, Tat khis, Tur his, Uzb khis borrowed from Ar hhisab : counting, reckoning; account, check hhasaba Aze hesab, Ful hisabu, Hin hisab, Per hhesab, Swa hesabu, Taj hisob, Tat hisap, isep, Tur hesap, Uzb khisob borrowed from Ar hhishma : shame; modesty hhashama Hin hishma, Per hheshmat borrowed from Ar hhissa : share hhassa Hin hissa, Per hhesse, Swa hisa borrowed from Ar hhissan : stallion ? Per hhessan borrowed from Ar hhissar : fortress; blockade hhassara Hin hisar, Per hhessar borrowed from Ar hhissn : fortress chetzna Per hhessn borrowed from Ar hhiszn : bosom hh-sz-n, Mal hdan (embrace), Heb chotzen (bosom), JNA khidhya, Gez hheszn (lap), Amh tshen, Tig hhessen Per hheszn borrowed from Ar hhiwar : dialogue, dispute hhawara hhizam : girdle hhazama hhizb : party hhazzaba Per hhezb borrowed from Ar hhubb : love hhabba Per hhobb, Swa huba borrowed from Ar hhubla : pregnant hhabila Per hhobla borrowed from Ar hhudud : limits; norms hhadda Aze hüdud, Per hhodud borrowed from Ar hhujja : proof; argument; excuse hhajja Ful hujja, Hau hujja, Hin hujjat, Per hhojjat borrowed from Ar hhujra : room; cell akin to chidr Aze hücre, Per hhojre, Tur hücre borrowed from Ar hhukm : order, command, edict; sentence, judgment, verdict hhakama Alb gjyqim, Aze hökm, Hin hukm, Per hhokm, Swa hukumu, Tat khökem, Tur hüküm borrowed from Ar hhukuma : government hhakama Aze hökumet, Hau hukuma, Hin hukumat, Per hhokumat, Tat khökümet, Tur hükümet borrowed from Ar hhulm : a dream hhalama Per hholm borrowed from Ar hhulqum : throat hhalq Ind halkum, Per hholqum borrowed from Ar hhulw : sweet hhaluwa Per hholw borrowed from Ar hhumma : fever hhamma Hau himma, Per hhomma, Swa homa, Tur humma borrowed from Ar hhummus : chickpeas hhimmas Gre houmos, Tur humus borrowed from Ar hhunk : experience hhink hhunu : compassion hh-n-y hhuqna : rinsing; injection hhaqana Per hhoqne borrowed from Ar hhuqqa : jar, pot; box; hookah hhaqqa Hin hukka, Per hhoqqe borrowed from Ar hhuquq : rights, law hhaqqa Aze hüquq, Per hhoquq, Tat khokuk, Tur hukuk borrowed from Ar hhuquqi : juristic, civil, legal hhaqqa Per hhoquqi, Tur hukuki borrowed from Ar hhur : houri hhara Hin hur, Per hhur borrowed from Ar hhurma : ban; attention, respect hharuma Aze hörmet, Ful alhorma, Ind hormat, Per hhormat, Tat khörmet, Tur hürmet, Uzb khurmat borrowed from Ar hhurr : free hharra Per hhorr, Swa huru, Tur hür, Uzb khur borrowed from Ar hhurria : freedom hharra Aze hürriyet, Per hhorriyat, Tur hürriyet, Uzb khurriyat borrowed from Ar hhursh : thick bush hharasha hhusn : beauty hhasuna Hin husn, Per hhosn borrowed from Ar hhuszur : presence; attendance; honor; rest; pleasure hhaszara Aze hüzur, Hin huzur, Per hhoszur, Swa hudhuri, Tat khozur, Tur huzur borrowed from Ar hhut : fish hh-w-t, Mal huta Per hhut borrowed from Ar hhuzma : bundle hhazama hhuzn : sadness, grief hhazana Aze hüzün, Per hhozn, Swa huzuni, Tur hüzün borrowed from Ar I i‘ada : repetition ‘adda i‘ana : aid ‘awana i‘az : advice wa‘adza ibham : great toe, thumb ubanu (finger), Heb bohen (thumb), Hrs hhaben, Ebl bahanu Hau ibhami, Per ebham borrowed from Ar ibham : darkness abhama ibil : camel ibilu iblagh : report balagha iblis : devil Gre diabolos Aze iblis, Hin iblis, Ind iblis, Per eblis, Swa ibilisi, Tat iblis, Tur iblis borrowed from Ar ibn : son tabanna Per ebn borrowed from Ar ibna : daughter tabanna ibra : needle ’-b-r, Mal labra ibtada : begin bada ibtida : beginning bada Aze ibtida, Hin ibtida, Per ebteda borrowed from Ar ibtt : arm-pit ebatt, Amh bebbet Per ebtt borrowed from Ar ichlaq : morals chalaqa Hin ikhlak borrowed from Ar ichlass : affection; honesty chalassa Hin ikhlas, Ind ikhlas, Per echlass borrowed from Ar ichra‘a : invent ? ichtafa : disappear chafia ichtara : choose chara ichtassara : shorten ch-ss-r, Amh attere, attsher (short) ichtatama : finish chatama ichtiar : choice, option chara Aze ixtiyar, Hin ikhtiyar, Ind ikhtiar, Per echtiyar, Tat ixtiyar, Tur ihtiyar borrowed from Ar ichtibar : examination chabara ichtilaf : contradiction; discord, disagreement chalafa Aze ixtilaf, Hin ikhtilaf, Ind ikhtilaf, Per echtelaf, Tur ihtilaf borrowed from Ar ichtilal : disturbance achlala ichtira‘ : invention ichra‘a Aze ixtira, Per echtera‘, Tur ihtira borrowed from Ar ichtissar : abbreviation ichtassara Aze ixtisar, Per echtessar, Tur ihtisar borrowed from Ar ichtissass : specialization chassa Aze ixtisas, Per echtessass, Tur ihtisas borrowed from Ar ichttar : notification chattara ichwan : brothers ach Hin ikhvan, Ind ikhwan, Per echwan borrowed from Ar ida‘ : payment, deposit wada‘a Per ida‘, Tur eda borrowed from Ar i‘dad : preparation ‘adda idara : direction; administration; government adara Aze idare, Per edare, Swa idara, Tat idare, Tur idare borrowed from Ar iddachara : store dhachara iddi‘a : claim, charge da‘a Aze iddia, Per edde‘a, Tur iddia borrowed from Ar iddichar : storage dhachara idh : as, then az, Uga id idha : pain, torture adhia Hin iza, Per idha borrowed from Ar idha‘ : expansion dha‘a idhaka : then + ka idhn : permission adhina Hau izni, Ind izin, Per edhn, Swa idhini, Tur izin borrowed from Ar idla : contribution d-l-w, Uga dlw (offer oneself) idman : addiction idman idrak : perception, intelligence adraka Aze idrak, Per edrak, Tur idrak borrowed from Ar idzhar : display, disclosure dzahara Hin izhar, Per edzhar borrowed from Ar ifa : fulfilling wafa Hin ifay, Per ifa borrowed from Ar ifada : usefulness; expression afada Aze ifade, Per efade, Tur ifade borrowed from Ar iflas : bankruptcy fallasa Aze iflas, Per eflas, Tur iflas borrowed from Ar ifranji : European Germanic frank Hin farangi, Per firangi borrowed from Ar ifratt : excess farratta Hin ifrat, Per efratt borrowed from Ar ifraz : separation faraza Aze ifraz, Per efraz, Tur ifraz borrowed from Ar iftakara : think fakkara iftaqara : use, need faqura iftaraqa : be split faraqa iftatahha : open fatahha iftichar : honor, pride fachara Aze iftixar, Per eftechar, Tur iftihar borrowed from Ar ighba : slander Cushitic, cp. Hausa gaba (enmity) ighma : swoon ghama ightabatta : be glad ghabatta ihana : insult hana ihhatta : encirclement; surroundings; inclusion hhatta Aze ehate, Per ehhatte, Tur ihata borrowed from Ar ihhlil : urethra hheltha (vagina), Tig hhelil (urethra) ihhsan : good deed hhasuna Ind ihsan, Per ehhsan, Tur ihsan borrowed from Ar ihhtadha : put on shoes hhadha ihhtafala : celebrate hhafala ihhtaja : need, necessitate hhaja ihhtajja : make a protest hhajja ihhtalla : occupy ? ihhtaraqa : burn hharaqa ihhtaris : precaution hharasa ihhtawa : contain hhawa ihhtiaj : need, poverty hhaja Aze ehtiyac, Per ehhtiyaj, Tat ikhtiyadzh, Tur ihtiyac borrowed from Ar ihhtiatt : precaution; reserves hhatta Aze ehtiyat, Hin ehtyat, Per ehhtiyatt, Tur ihtiyat borrowed from Ar ihhtijaj : protest hhajja ihhtilal : occupation ihhtalla ihhtimal : possibility, probability hhamala Aze ehtimal, Per ehhtemal, Taj ehtimol, Tur ihtimal borrowed from Ar ihhtiram : honor, respect hharuma Aze ehtiram, Per ehhteram, Tat ikhtiram, Tur ihtiram borrowed from Ar ihhtiraz : precaution hharaza Per ehhteraz, Tur ihtiraz borrowed from Ar ihtamma : care for hamma ihtimam : interest hamma i‘jab : favor a‘jaba ijaba : positive answer, agreement; fulfillment jawab Hau ijaba, Ind ijabat, Per ejabat borrowed from Ar ijabi : positive jawab ijad : creation; contrivance wajada Hin ijad, Per ijad borrowed from Ar ijar : renting ajara ijara : leasing, hire, rent; wages, commission ajara Aze icare, Hau ijara, Hin ijara, Per ejare, Swa ijara, Tur icar borrowed from Ar ijaza : permission jaza Aze icaze, Hin ijazat, Per ejazat, Tur icazet borrowed from Ar ijbar : compulsion jabara Per ejbar, Tur icbar borrowed from Ar ijbari : compulsory jabara Aze icbari, Per ejbari borrowed from Ar ijir : foot ijir, Amh eger ijjass : pear njass, Heb agass ijlas : session, meeting jalasa Aze iclas, Hin ijlas, Per ejlas borrowed from Ar ijma‘ : agreement jama‘a ijmal : overview, review, summary jamala Aze icmal, Per ejmal borrowed from Ar ijra : causing to circulate; execution jara Hin ijra, Per ejra borrowed from Ar ijtaza : pass, cross jaza ijtim‘a : assembly, commune, society jama‘a Per ejtema‘, Tur ictimai borrowed from Ar ijtim‘ai : public, social, collective jama‘a Per ejtema‘i, Tat idzhtimagiy, Tur ictimai borrowed from Ar iklil : crown kallala ikrah : force, violence kariha ikram : respect karuma Hin ikram, Per ekram borrowed from Ar iktara : rent karia iktaratha : be anxious, care about karatha iktasaba : acquire kasaba iktashafa : discover kashafa ila : to l, Mal lil, Akk la, Heb el, JNA il, lal-, Amh la, Uga l, Phoen ’l, l ilah : deity ’-l, Mal alla, Akk ilu, Heb el, elohim, Syr alaha, JNA ilaha, BAram ’lh, Uga il, ilh, Phoen ’l ilahi : divine ilah Ful ilahi, Hau ilahi, Hin ilahi, Tat ilahi, Tur ilahi borrowed from Ar i‘lam : information ‘alima i‘lan : declaration ‘alana Aze elan, Per e‘lan, Swa ilani, Tat iglan, Tur ilan borrowed from Ar ilham : inspiration lahima Aze ilham, Hau ilhami, Per elham, Tat ilham, Tur ilham borrowed from Ar ilhhad : atheism lahhada illa : unless; except; without alla Per ella borrowed from Ar iltamasa : request ? iltaqa : meet laqia iltifat : attention lafata Hin iltifat, Per eltefat borrowed from Ar iltihab : inflammation lahiba Aze iltihab, Per eltehab, Tur iltihap borrowed from Ar iltihhaq : accession lahhiqa iltija : (asking for) asylum; entreaty laja Hin iltija, Per elteja borrowed from Ar iltimas : request, petition iltamasa Hin iltamas, Per eltemas, Taj iltimos, Tur iltimas borrowed from Ar iltiqa : encounter laqia Per elteqa borrowed from Ar iltiqatt : reading; reception laqatta Per elteqatt borrowed from Ar iltizam : duty lazima Per eltezam borrowed from Ar ilzam : obligation; accusation lazima Hin ilzam, Per elzam borrowed from Ar imam : priest imama Ful imamu, Hin imam, Ind imam, Per emam, Swa imamu, Tur imam borrowed from Ar imama : lead, precede ’-m-m iman : faith amana Ful imana, Hau imani, Hin iman, Ind iman, Per iman, Swa imani, Tur iman borrowed from Ar imara : emirate; command amara Ful imrati, Hin imarat, Per emarat borrowed from Ar imdad : help madda Hin imdad, Per emdad, Tur imdat borrowed from Ar imkan : possibility, ability, capacity makuna Aze imkan, Hin imkan, Ind imkan, Per emkan, Swa yamkini, Taj imkon, Tur imkan borrowed from Ar imla : spelling, orthography; dictation amla Aze imla, Hin imla, Per emla, Swa imla, Tur imla borrowed from Ar imna : ejaculation amnawa imra : man mar imsza : signature masza Aze imza, Per emsza, Tat imza, Tur imza borrowed from Ar imtalaka : acquire malaka imtana‘a : refuse mana‘a imtiaz : distinction, privilege, concession maza Aze imtiyaz, Hin imtiyaz, Per emtiyaz, Tur imtiyaz borrowed from Ar imtihhan : examination mahhana Aze imtahan, Hin imtahan, Per emtehhan, Swa mtihani, Tur imtihan borrowed from Ar imtina‘ : refusal mana‘a Aze imtina, Per emtena‘ borrowed from Ar in : when im, Syr en ina : vessel ’-n-y, Heb oniya, Uga any in‘am : favour; gift, gratuity, tip na‘im Hin inam, Per en‘am borrowed from Ar in‘aqada : be tied; conclude ‘aqada in‘ash : refreshing ‘asha in‘azala : be isolated ‘azala inbasatta : expand; be glad basatta inchafasza : be reduced chafasza indafa‘a : hurry dafa‘a indahasha : be amazed dahisha indamala : heal damila indhar : warning nadhira infa‘ala : be excited fa‘ala infajara : explode fajjara infaq : consumption, expense nafaqa infiraj : relaxation faraja infissal : division; decision fassala Hin infisal, Per enfessal borrowed from Ar inha : end naha inhara : break up hara inhhana : bend hhana inhharafa : deviate hharafa inhhidar : descent hhadara inhhina : curve hhana in‘ikas : reflection ‘akasa Aze inikas, Per en‘ekas borrowed from Ar ina : vessel n-w-y, Akk unutu (tools), Heb oniya (boat) inhhissar : encirclement; monopoly hhassara Hin inhisar, Per enhhessar borrowed from Ar injass : pear ijjass injaz : execution najaza injil : gospel Gre evangelion Ful linjila, Hin injil, Ind injil, Per enjil, Swa injili, Tur incil borrowed from Ar inkar : refusal, denial nakira Aze inkar, Hau inkari, Hin inkar, Ind inkar, Per enkar, Tur inkar borrowed from Ar inkasara : be broken kasara inkishaf : development kashafa Aze inkisaf, Per enkeshaf, Tur inkisaf borrowed from Ar innama : only inqadh : rescue, liberation naqadha inqarahha : propose ? inqasama : split qasama inqasza : be finished qasza inqatta‘a : break up qatta‘a inqilab : change; revolution; coup qalaba Hin inkalab, Per enqelab borrowed from Ar ins : people n-sh, Mal nies, Akk nishu, Heb ish (man), anashim (people), Syr anasha (man), JNA nasha (person), BAram anasha (man), Uga nsh, Phoen ’sh insaba : flow saba insahhaba : withdraw sahhaba insan : man ins Aze insan, Hin insan, Ind insan, Per ensan, Tur insan borrowed from Ar insania : humanity ins Hin insaniya, Per ensaniyat borrowed from Ar insha : creation, composition; construction nasha Aze insa, Hin insha, Per ensha, Tur insa borrowed from Ar inshaqqa : split shaqqa inssaf : justice; conscience nassafa Aze insaf, Hin insaf, Ind insaf, Per enssaf, Tat insaf, Tur insaf borrowed from Ar inssarafa : depart ssarafa inszamma : join szamma intabaha : pay attention nabaha intachaba : choose, select nachaba intadzara : take care nadzara intafacha : swell nafacha intaha : finish naha intaj : production nataja intaqada : criticize naqada intaqassa : reduce naqassa intasaba : be related nasaba intashara : spread nashara intassara : vanquish nassara intibah : attention nabaha intichab : choice, election nachaba Hin intakhab, Per entechab borrowed from Ar intidzam : order, rule nadzama Aze intizam, Hin intazam, Per entedzam, Tur intizam borrowed from Ar intidzar : expectation nadzara Aze intizar, Hin intazar, Per entedzar, Tur intizar borrowed from Ar intifasza : revolt nafasza intiha : end naha Hin intaha, Ind intaha, Per enteha, Tur intiha borrowed from Ar intiqal : change; transfer naqala Hin intakal borrowed from Ar intiqam : revenge naqama Aze intiqam, Hin intakam, Per enteqam, Tur intikam borrowed from Ar intissar : victory nassara inttiba‘ : impression ttaba‘a inttilaq : start ttallaqa inza‘aja : be anxious za‘aja inzal : ejaculation; orgasm nazila Hau inzali, Per enzal borrowed from Ar iqama : stay qama iqbal : acceptance; admission; approach qabila Hin ikbal, Per eqbal borrowed from Ar iqdam : going forward; initiative, measure qadama Hin ikdam, Per eqdam borrowed from Ar iqlim : climate; region Gre klima Aze iqlim, Ind iklim, Per eqlim borrowed from Ar iqrar : confirmation, acknowledgement; confession qarra Hau ikrari, Hin ikrar, Ind ikrar, Per eqrar, Tur ikrar borrowed from Ar iqtana : acquire qana iqtaraba : go nearer qaruba iqtarahha : propose inqarahha iqtira‘ : elections qara‘a iqtirab : approach qaruba iqtirahh : proposal inqarahha iqtisza : necessity qasza iqtta‘ : feudalism qatta‘a iqttissad : savings, economy qassada Aze iqtisad, Ind iktisad, Per eqtessad, Swa iktisadi, Tur iktisad borrowed from Ar i‘rab : arabization ‘arraba irad : imports warada irada : will, desire arada Hin irada, Per erade, Taj iroda, Tur irade borrowed from Ar irdabb : an area measure ? irhab : terror rahiba irsal : sending, broadcast rasala Hin irsal, Per ersal borrowed from Ar irshad : lead, direction, command rashada Hin irshad, Per ershad borrowed from Ar irtafa‘a : rise rafa‘a irtafaqa : be propped up marpeq (elbow) irtakaba : commit r-k-b, Heb hirkiv (assemble) irth : heritage waritha Aze irs, Per erth, Tur irs borrowed from Ar irtija‘ : reaction raja‘a Aze irtica, Per erteja‘, Tur irtica borrowed from Ar is‘af : assistance sa‘afa isara : captivity, slavery asara Per esarat, Tur esaret borrowed from Ar isfanach : spinach Middle Per aspinag isfanj : sponge Gre spongos Per esfanj, Swa sifongo borrowed from Ar isfidaj : ceruse ? is’hal : diarrhoea sahula ishara : signal shara Aze isare, Ind isyarat, Hin isharat, Per esharat, Swa ishara, Tur isaret borrowed from Ar ishghal : occupation shaghala Aze isgal, Per ‘eshghal, Tur isgal borrowed from Ar ishtaghala : be busy shaghala ishtaha : appetite shaha Aze istaha, Per eshteha, Tur istah borrowed from Ar ishtara : buy shara ishtaraka : participate sharika ishti‘al : inflammation sha‘ala Hin ishtaal, Per eshte‘al borrowed from Ar ishtihar : fame; announcement, advertisement shahara Hin ishtahar, Ind isytihar, Per eshtehar borrowed from Ar ishtiqaq : etymology shaqqa ishtira : purchase shara ishtirak : participation sharika Aze istirak, Per eshterak, Tur istirak borrowed from Ar ishtirakia : socialism sharika iskaf : leatherworker Sum ashgab islam : Islam salima Aze islam, Ind islam, Per eslam, Swa islamu, Tat islam, Tur islam borrowed from Ar ism : name samma Aze isim, Hin ism, Ind isim, Per esm, Tat isem, Tur isim borrowed from Ar ismant : cement Lat caementum isnad : charge, incrimination sanada Aze isnad, Per esnad, Tur isnat borrowed from Ar isqatt : shooting down saqatta israf : extravagance, squandering asrafa Hin israf, Per esraf, Tat israf, Tur israf borrowed from Ar issaba : injury ssaba issal : invoice wassala i‘ssar : whirlwind ? issba‘ : finger ss-b-‘, Mal saba‘, Akk nessbetu, Heb etzba‘, Syr tzeb‘a, JNA ssabo’ta, Hrs hhashba, Tig tshebet, Uga ussb‘, Ebl issbau issdar : publication ssadara isslahh : reform ssalahha Hin israf, Per esslahh borrowed from Ar issrar : insistence assrara Hin israr, Per essrar borrowed from Ar isstada : hunt ssada isstidam : collision ssadama isstilahh : convention; term ssalahha Ful istilahu, Ind istilah, Per esstelahh borrowed from Ar isstina‘ : art ssana‘a ist : bottom, arse shet, Syr eshtha, Hrs shit, Phoen ’sht’t Per est borrowed from Ar istadana : get indebted dana istafragha : abandon, break faragha istaghalla : exploit ghalla istaghna : get rich; renounce ghania istahhlala : be impossible hhala istahila : deserve ahala Swa stahili borrowed from Ar istaiqadza : wake up yaqidza istajara : rent out ajara istama‘a : listen sami‘a ista‘mala : use, handle ‘amila istansacha : copy nasacha istanttaqa : make speak, interrogate nattaqa istaqalla : be independent qalla istarahha : get rest rahha istarihh : rest, repose rahha Swa starehe borrowed from Ar istarra : keep a secret mastur istathmara : exploit thamara istatta‘a : be able istaula : possess walia istaurada : import warada istibdad : despotism badda Aze istebdad, Per estebdad, Tur istibdat borrowed from Ar istichdam : use chadama istida‘ : deposit wada‘a istid‘a : entreaty da‘a Hin istadua, Per ested‘a borrowed from Ar isti‘dad : readiness, ability, capacity, talent ‘adda Aze istedad, Hin istedad, Per este‘dad borrowed from Ar isti‘fa : resignation ‘afa Aze istifa, Hin istifa, Per este‘fa, Tur istifa borrowed from Ar istifada : use, benefit fada Aze istifade, Per estefade, Tur istifade borrowed from Ar istifham : question fahama Ind istifaham, Per estefham borrowed from Ar istifsar : query fasara istighatha : seeking help aghatha Hin istaghasa, Per esteghase borrowed from Ar istihhkam : fortification ahhkama Aze istehkam, Per estehhkam, Tur istihkam borrowed from Ar istihhssal : product, result hhassala Aze istehsal, Per estehhssal, Tur istihsal borrowed from Ar istihlak : consumption; amortization halaka Aze istehlak, Per estehlak, Tur istihlak borrowed from Ar istihhsan : consent hhasuna istihlak : consumption halaka istihza : mockery haza Aze istehza, Per estehza, Tur istihza borrowed from Ar isti‘jaba : be surprised, wonder ‘ajiba Swa staajabu borrowed from Ar istila : conquest walia Aze istila, Per estila, Tur istila borrowed from Ar isti‘mal : use, handling ‘amila Hin istimal, Ind istikmal, Per este‘mal, Tur istimal borrowed from Ar isti‘mar : colonialism ‘amara Per este‘mar borrowed from Ar istimara : questionnaire amara istinttaq : interrogation nattaqa Aze istintaq, Per estenttaq, Tur istintak borrowed from Ar istiqama : uprightness; guidance qama Aze istiqamet, Per esteqamat, Tur istikamet borrowed from Ar istiqbal : reception, welcome; encounter qabila Hin istaqbal, Per esteqbal borrowed from Ar istiqlal : independence qalla Aze istiqlal, Per esteqlal, Taj istiqlal, Tur istiklal borrowed from Ar istiqrar : confirmation qarra Per esteqrar borrowed from Ar istirad : imports warada istirahha : rest rahha Aze istirahet, Ind istirahat, Per estirahhat, Tur istirahat borrowed from Ar istithmar : exploitation thamara Aze istismar, Per estethmar, Tur istismar borrowed from Ar istithna : exception thana Aze istisna, Hin istisna, Per estethna, Tur istisna borrowed from Ar istittla‘ : inquiry ttala‘a istiwa : equality; equator sawa Ind istiwa, Per estewa borrowed from Ar iswar : bracelet siwar isza : illumination sza iszafa : increase wassabu (add), Heb yassaf, Syr ussef, Uga usp (harvest), Phoen ysp Hin izafa, Per eszafe borrowed from Ar iszafa : increment iszafa Hin izafat, Per eszafat borrowed from Ar iszahh : clarification waszahha iszbara : file szabara iszrab : strike szaraba isztaraba : be unruly szaraba isztarra : force, compel szarra itachadha : seize achadha i‘tada : be accustomed ‘ada i‘tada : be hostile, raid ‘ada i‘tana : care for ‘ana i‘tanaqa : embrace accept ‘anaqa i‘taqada : believe ‘aqada i‘tarafa : admit ‘arafa i‘tarasza : object to ‘arasza itasa‘a : extend wasu‘a ithar : preference; honor, offering; gift athara Hin isar, Per ithar borrowed from Ar ithm : guilt ’-th-m, Heb ashma, Uga ’thm Ithnain : Monday thana Ind Isnin borrowed from Ar ithnani : two thana i‘tibar : consideration ‘abbara Aze etibar, Per e‘tebar, Tat igtibar, Tur itibar borrowed from Ar i‘tidal : balance ‘adala i‘tidhar : apology ‘adhara itifaq : concord; agreement, treaty wafiqa Aze ittifaq, Hin ittafak, Per etefaq borrowed from Ar itiham : accusation wahama Aze ittiham, Per eteham, Tur itham borrowed from Ar itihhad : union wahhada Hin ittahad, Per etehhad borrowed from Ar itijah : orientation wajuha i‘tiqad : faith ‘aqada Aze etiqad, Per e‘teqad, Tur itikat borrowed from Ar i‘tiqal : arrest ‘aqala i‘tiraf : admission of sg ‘arafa Aze etiraf, Per e‘teraf, Tur itiraf borrowed from Ar i‘tirasz : objection ‘arasza Aze etiraz, Hin etiraz, Per e‘terasz, Tur itiraz borrowed from Ar i‘tissab : strike ssaba itissaf : description wassafa Per etessaf borrowed from Ar itissal : contact wassala Per etessal borrowed from Ar itmam : completion tamma Hin itmam, Per etmam borrowed from Ar itta‘a : obedience tta‘a Aze itaat, Per etta‘at, Tur itaat borrowed from Ar ittar : frame attara ittila‘ : information ttala‘a Hin ittala, Per ettela‘ borrowed from Ar ittlaq : release ttallaqa iwazz : goose wazz iyala : province ? Per eyalat, Tur eyalet borrowed from Ar iza : before, against ? iz‘aj : disturbance za‘aja izar : loincloth; underpants azara Hin izar, Per ezar borrowed from Ar izmil : chisel Gre smile ‘I ‘iatt : howl ‘aitt (eagle) ‘ib : burden ghabba (load) ‘ibada : worship, service, religion ‘abada Aze ibadet, Ful ibada, Hau ibada, Hin ibadat, Ind ibadat, Per ‘ebadat, Swa ibada, Tur ibadet borrowed from Ar ‘ibara : expression; essay ‘abbara Aze ibaret, Ind ibarat, Per ‘ebarat, Tur ibare borrowed from Ar ‘ibra : example; warning ‘abbara Aze ibret, Hin ibrat, Per ‘ebrat, Tur ibret borrowed from Ar ‘ibrani : Hebrew ‘ibri Hin ibrani, Per ‘ebrani borrowed from Ar ‘ibri : Hebrew ‘ivri ‘id : festival ‘ada Ful idi, Hau idi, Hin id, Ind id, Per ‘eid, Swa idi borrowed from Ar ‘idda : count; days of morning ‘adda Ful edda, Per ‘edde, Swa eda, Tur eda borrowed from Ar ‘idzam : power ‘adzuma ‘ifrit : demon ghafrid Per ‘efrit borrowed from Ar ‘ijl : calf ‘-g-l, Mal ghogol, Heb ‘egel, Syr ‘egla, Tig egal, Uga ‘gl, Phoen ‘gl, Ebl ugilu Per ‘ejl borrowed from Ar ‘ilaj : medical treatment; medicine ‘alaja Hin ilaj, Per ‘elaj, Tur ilac borrowed from Ar ‘ilawa : addition ‘ala Aze elave, Per ‘elawe borrowed from Ar ‘illa : ailment; fault ‘alla Hin illat, Ind ilat, Per ‘ellat borrowed from Ar ‘ilm : knowledge, science ‘alima Aze elm, Ful ilmu, Hau ilmi, Hin ilm, Ind ilmu, Kyr ilim, Per ‘elm, Swa elimu, Tur ilim borrowed from Ar ‘imad : pillars, supports ‘amada Per ‘emad borrowed from Ar ‘imama : turban ‘amma ‘imara : building ‘amara Hin imarat, Per ‘emarat borrowed from Ar ‘imma : turban ‘amma ‘inab : grapes ghenba, Akk inbu (fruit), Heb ‘enav (grape), Ara ‘nb’, Uga ghnab Ful inabo, Hau inabi, Per ‘enab borrowed from Ar ‘inad : spite, obstinacy ‘anada Alb inat, Aze inad, Ser inat, Per ‘enad, Tur inat borrowed from Ar ‘inaya : care; favor, kindness ‘ana Hin inayat, Per ‘enayat, Tur inayet borrowed from Ar ‘ind : at, by ghand, Gur enta Per ‘end borrowed from Ar ‘inqad : bunch of grapes ‘unqud Per ‘enqad borrowed from Ar ‘iqd : necklace ‘aqada Per ‘eqd borrowed from Ar ‘irq : root, vein ‘ariqa Aze irq, Per ‘erq borrowed from Ar ‘irsa : weasel ? ‘irsz : honor, dignity ? Hau irili, Per ‘ersz borrowed from Ar ‘ishq : love, desire ‘ashiqa Aze esq, Hin ishk, Ind isyk, Per ‘eshq, Swa ashiki, Tur ask borrowed from Ar ‘ishra : good company; pleasure ‘ashara Hin ishrat, Per ‘eshrat borrowed from Ar ‘ishruna : twenty ‘ashara Hau ashirin, Swa ishirini borrowed from Ar ‘issma : chastity ‘assama Aze ismet, Per ‘esmat, Tur ismet borrowed from Ar ‘issyan : disobedience, rebellion ‘assa Aze üsyan, Per ‘essyan borrowed from Ar ‘ittr : essence, perfume ‘attara Hin itr borrowed from Ar ‘iwasz : replacement, substitution ‘asza Aze evez, Per ‘ewasz borrowed from Ar ‘iyada : visit ‘ada ‘iyal : family ‘ala Ful iyalu, Hau iyali, Per ‘eyal borrowed from Ar ‘iyar : measure ? Per ‘eyar borrowed from Ar ‘izza : might; honor, respect ‘azza Ful izza, Hau izza, Hin izzat, Ind izzat, Per ‘ezzat, Tur izzet borrowed from Ar J ja : come gie, EgAr gi ja‘a : be hungry guh (hunger), Heb ga‘gu‘im (longing) ja‘ala : make, do, start ag‘el (commit) ja‘ba : box; quiver; barrel ? Per ja‘be borrowed from Ar jabal : mountain g-b-l, EgAr gabal, Heb gevul (frontier), Ara gbwl, Uga gbl, Phoen gbl Ind jabal, Per jabal, Swa jabali borrowed from Ar jaban : cowardly jabuna Per jaban borrowed from Ar jabara : force g-b-r, Heb gever (man), gibbor (hero), Syr gabra (man), JNA gora, Amh gebbere (pay tax), Phoen gbr (man) jabas : melon ? jabba : gather g-b-b, Syr gaba, Uga gbb jabbana : coagulate, let milk get sour g-b-n, Mal gobon (cheese), Akk gubnatu, Heb gevina, Syr gbetha, JNA gubta jabbana : cemetery ? jabbar : mighty; giant jabara Hin jabbar, Ind jabar, Per jabbar, Tur cebbar borrowed from Ar jabha : forehead gubbuchu (bald), Heb gabba (eyebrow), gibbeach (balding), Syr gbacha, Hrs yabheh (eyebrow), Tig gebbehit (forehead) Per jabhe, Tur cephe borrowed from Ar jabin : forehead gbin, EgAr gibna jabir : violent, despotic jabara Hin jabir, Per jaber borrowed from Ar jabuna : be cowardly ? jabr : force, might; compulsion, oppression jabara Aze cebr, Hin jabr, Per jabr, Tur cebir, Uzb jabr borrowed from Ar jabr : algebra jabara Ful aljibra, Per jabr, Tur cebir borrowed from Ar jabran : forcibly, violently jabara Hin jabran, Per jabran borrowed from Ar ja‘d : curl ja‘uda Per ja‘d borrowed from Ar jada : be good, grant g-d-y jada‘a : cut off, mutilate g-d-‘, Heb gada‘, Syr geda, Tig gd‘ (beat) jadafa : row g-d-p, Syr gdafa (rowing) jadal : dispute jadala Per jadal borrowed from Ar jadala : fight; argue, debate; cross-question g-d-l, Amh geddele (kill), Tig tegadele Swa jadili borrowed from Ar jadala : plait g-d-l, Akk gidlu (plaited string), Heb gadal (plait), Syr gedal (twist), JNA gdhl jadar : blisters; smallpox gidri Per jadar borrowed from Ar jadd : ancestor, grandfather ? Hin jadd, Per jadd borrowed from Ar jadd : fortune, luck gid, Syr gada, JNA gada, Amh gedd, Phoen gd jadda : be new gidid (new), Mal gdid, Syr gdd (renew) jadda : be serious g-d-d jadda : street ? Per jadde, Tur cadde borrowed from Ar jaddada : renew, reform jadda Hau jaddada borrowed from Ar jaddafa : abuse, revile g-d-p, Syr gadef jaddhab : attractive jadhaba Per jaddhab borrowed from Ar jadha : shear g-d-d, Syr gad (cut off) jadha : young man gada jadhaba : pull g-d-b jadhafa : row jadafa jadhama : cut off g-d-m, Heb gadam, Syr gedam jadhara : uproot g-d-r, EgAr gidr (root), Ara gdr (uproot) jadhb : attraction; absorption jadhaba Aze cezb, Hin jazb, Per jazb borrowed from Ar jadhba : emotion jadhaba Hin jazba, Per jadhbe borrowed from Ar jadhib : attractive jadhaba Hin jazib, Per jadheb borrowed from Ar jadhiba : attraction jadhaba Aze caziba, Per jadhebe, Tur cazibe borrowed from Ar jadhm : amputation jadhama Per jadhm borrowed from Ar jadhr : root jadhara Per jadhr borrowed from Ar jadi : kid g-d-y, Mal gidi, Akk gadu, Heb gedi, JNA gidhya, Uga gdy, Phoen gd’ Per jady borrowed from Ar jadid : new jadda Hin jadid borrowed from Ar jadr : wall jidar Per jadr borrowed from Ar jadura : be fit ? jadwa : usefulness, profit ajjada jadwal : creek; list, schedule; ruler ? Aze cedwel, Ful jadwalu, Hau jadawali, Per jadwal, Taj jadval, Tur cetvel borrowed from Ar jafa : be rude ? jafa : rudeness; cruelty, torture jafa Aze cefa, Ful jafi, Hin jafa, Per jafa, Tur cefa borrowed from Ar jafaf : drought jaffa Per jafaf borrowed from Ar ja‘far : stream ? Per ja‘far borrowed from Ar jaffa : be dry ? jafn : eyelid jabin Per jafn borrowed from Ar jafna : vine g-p-n, Akk gapnu (bush), gupnu (tree-trunk), Heb gefen (vine), Syr gefetha, Uga gpn jafr : magic ? Per jafr borrowed from Ar jahada : strive ? jahala : ignore jahila jahala : ignorance jahila Aze cehalet, Hin jahalat, Per jahalat borrowed from Ar jaham : clouds ? jahannam : hell gehinnom, Amh gehannem Aze cehennem, Ful jahannama, Hau jahannama, Hin jahannum, Ind jahanam, Per jahannam, Swa jehanum, Tat dzhehennem, Tur cehennem borrowed from Ar jahar : nyctalopia gehar (be dim) Per jahar borrowed from Ar jahara : make known ? jahaz : apparatus; dowry; ship jahaza Hin jahaz, jahez, Per jehaz borrowed from Ar jahaza : prepare ? jahd : toil, effort; zeal jahada Aze cehd, Hin jahd, Ind jahad, Per jahd, Swa juhudi borrowed from Ar jahhada : deny ? jahhafa : peel g-hh-p jahhd : denial jahhada Per jahhd borrowed from Ar jahhim : hell ? jahid : zealous jahada Per jahed borrowed from Ar jahil : illiterate, ignorant jahila Aze cahil, Ful jahili, Hau jahili, Hin jahil, Per jahel, Tur cahil, Uzb jokhil borrowed from Ar jahila : be ignorant ? jahiz : prepared, ready jahaza jahl : ignorance jahila Per jahl borrowed from Ar jahr : publicity jahara Per jahr borrowed from Ar jahran : publicly jahara Per jahran borrowed from Ar jai‘ : hungry ja‘a jaib : breast; pocket; sinus jib Per jeyb borrowed from Ar jaid : good jada Per jayyed borrowed from Ar jaish : army jassha Per jeysh, Swa jeshi borrowed from Ar jaiz : allowable, permitted jaza Hin jayaz, Per jayez borrowed from Ar jaiza : examination; award, acknowledgement jaza Hin jayza, Per jayeze borrowed from Ar ja‘ja‘a : honk, make noise gi‘ge‘a ja‘l : remake; imitation, falsification ja‘ala Hin jal, Per ja‘l borrowed from Ar jala : clean, polish, make clear g-l-y, Heb gilla (uncover), Syr gela, JNA gly, Phoen gly jala : remove g-l-y, Akk galu (be deported), Heb gala (go into exile), Ara gly (open), Uga gly jala : wander, go round g-w-l, g-l-l, Akk galalu (roll), Heb galgel, Syr ‘ala‘la (whirlwind), JNA gigla (spindle), Ara gwl (roll up), Uga glgl (roll) jala : clarity jala Per jala borrowed from Ar jala : emigration jala Per jala borrowed from Ar jalaba : catch; bring, fetch g-l-b jalacha : whet ? jalada : firmness jaluda Per jaladat borrowed from Ar jalal : might, glory, pomp jalla Aze calal, Hin jalal, Per jalal borrowed from Ar jalama : cut off, shave, shear g-l-m, Mal gelem (shears) jalasa : sit gelas (saddle cover) jalb : procurement jalaba Aze celb, Per jalb, Tur celp borrowed from Ar jald : firm; fast jaluda Aze celd, Hin jald, Per jald borrowed from Ar jali : apparent jala Per jali borrowed from Ar jalid : ice jalida Per jalid borrowed from Ar jalida : freeze g-l-d, Heb gelida (ice), Syr gelida jalihha : shave g-l-hh, Heb gilleach, Ara glch (cut hair; expose) jalil : mighty, majestic jalla Per jalil borrowed from Ar jalis : partner jalasa Per jalis borrowed from Ar jalla : wrap g-l-l (roll) jalla : be mighty ? jalla : clothes jalla jallab : trader jalaba Per jallab borrowed from Ar jallad : hangman jallada Alb xhelat, Aze cellad, Hin jallad, Per jallad, Ser dzelat, Tur cellat borrowed from Ar jallada : bind in leather g-l-d, EgAr gild (skin), Mal gilda, JNA gilda, Hrs geled (skins), Tig geldet (animal skin) jalsa : session, meeting jalasa Hin jalsa, Per jalase, Tur celse borrowed from Ar jaluda : be firm ? jalwa : shine, lustre jala Hin jalva, Per jelwe borrowed from Ar jam : glass vessel, goblet Per jam‘ : gathering; plural jama‘a Ful jamu, Hau jami, Per jam‘, Tur cemi borrowed from Ar jama‘a : gather gama‘, gimgha (week), Hrs gm‘ (collect), Hrs egtoma jama‘a : people, crowd; public, community, family; group, class jama‘a Aze camaat, Ful jamaa, Hau jamaa, Hin jamat, Per jama‘at, Swa jamaa, Tat dzhemegat, Tur cemaat borrowed from Ar jamad : rigid body; rock; mineral jamada Per jamad borrowed from Ar jamada : congeal, freeze g-m-d, Heb gammad (dwarf), Ara gmd (contract), Uga gmdh (stoop) jamal : camel g-m-l, EgAr gamal, Mal gemel, Akk gammalu, Heb gamal, Syr gamla, JNA gumla, Meh gemmol, Amh gemel, Tig gemel Eng camel borrowed from Ar jamal : beauty; courtesy jamula Aze camal, Hin jamal, Per jamal, Swa jamala borrowed from Ar jamala : add, summarize from a common Sem root g-m (gather) jamasha : shave g-m-s jamhara : assemble from a common Sem root g-m (gather) jamhur : assembly, community jamhara Hin jamhur, Per jomhur borrowed from Ar jamhuria : democracy, republic jamhara Hin jamhuriyat, Per jomhuriyat borrowed from Ar jami‘ : mosque; totality jama‘a Alb xhami, Bul dzhamija, Hun dzsami, Gre tzami, Per jame‘, Rom geamie, Ser dzamija, Tur cami, Uzb jomeyi borrowed from Ar jami‘ : comprehensive; collective jama‘a Hin jama borrowed from Ar jami‘a : league, society, group, club, union, party jama‘a Aze cemiyyet, Hau jamiyya, Hin jamiyat, Per jame‘e, Swa jamii, Tat dzhemgiyat, Tur cemiyet borrowed from Ar jami‘a : university jama‘a Hau jamia borrowed from Ar jamid : rigid jamada Per jamed borrowed from Ar jamil : nice jamula Per jamil borrowed from Ar jamiz : fig jummaiz Per jamiz borrowed from Ar jamm : abundant; a crowd jamma Per jamm borrowed from Ar jamma : gather gam (also) jammal : camel driver jamal jamr : ember gamar jamula : be beautiful gamil (beautiful), Mal gmiel (beauty), Ara gml (show kindness) jamus : buffalo Per gavmish Aze camis, Per jamus borrowed from Ar jana : commit a crime gny (disgrace) janab : excellency janaba Hin janab, Per jenab borrowed from Ar janaba : turn aside g-n-b, Mal genb, Heb ganav (steal), gav (back), Syr gabba, genab (side), ganab (steal), JNA gnw, Meh ganb (side), Jib ganb, Tig gebo, Phoen gnb (steal) janaba : impurity, uncleanliness janaba Ful janaba, Hau janaba borrowed from Ar janahh : wing g-n-hh, Mal gewnah, Soq genahh (sternum) Aze cinah, Per janahh borrowed from Ar janaiz : bodies; burial jannaza Ful janaija, Hau janaiza, Per janayez borrowed from Ar janan : interior gannu (part of inside of a sheep), Uga ggn (interior) janaza : body, corpse; bier; burial jannaza Hin janaza, Ind jenazah, Per jenaze, Tur cenaze, Ind jenazah borrowed from Ar janb : side janaba Per janb borrowed from Ar janba : side; aspect janaba Per janbe borrowed from Ar jandara : a press Skt yantra janib : side janaba Hin janib, Per janeb borrowed from Ar janin : embryo janan Ind janin, Per janin borrowed from Ar janna : be mad gennen janna : cover, conceal g-n-n, Mal gnien (garden), Heb gan, ginna (garden), hegen (protect), Syr gena, JNA ginune (chamber), gintha (garden), Uga gn, Phoen mgn (shield) janna : garden, paradise janna Aze cennet, Ful aljanna, Hau aljanna, Hin jannat, Per jannat, Tur cennet, Uzb jannat borrowed from Ar jannaza : speak at funeral g-n-z, EgAr ganaza (funeral) janub : south janaba Aze cenub, Hin janub, Per janub, Tur cenup borrowed from Ar janzabil : ginger zanjabil jar : neighbor jawara Per jar borrowed from Ar jara : run gera, EgAr gara, Hrs gero, Gez (ta)agrata (hurry) jara : be unjust gera (left side), Tig gawere (be audacious) jara‘a : swallow g-r-‘ jarab : an itch jariba Per jarab borrowed from Ar jarad : bald; locust jarada Per jarad borrowed from Ar jarada : peel; isolate g-r-d, Mal grad (locust), Akk garadu (pluck, tear), Heb gered, Ara grd (scrape) jarafa : sweep away g-r-p, Heb garaf (shovel), Syr geraf (cast with spade) jarahha : injure, wound garacha (surgeon) jarahha : wound; pus jarahha Per jarahhat, Tur cerahat borrowed from Ar jaraim : crimes; sanctions jarama Hin jaraym, Per jarayem borrowed from Ar jarama : commit a sin grm (establish) jaras : bell jarasa Per jaras borrowed from Ar jarasa : emit a sound ? jarasha : scrape g-r-s, Syr gerash (be crushed), JNA grss (grind) jarayan : current, flow jara Aze cereyan, Per jarayan, Tur cereyan borrowed from Ar jard : peeling jarada Per jard borrowed from Ar jardal : bucket ? jarhh : injury, wound; provocation jarahha Hin jirah, Per jarhh, Swa jeraha borrowed from Ar jari : running, progressing, current jara Hin jari, Per jari borrowed from Ar jari : bold jarua Per jari borrowed from Ar jarib : a measure jarraba Hin jarib, Per jarib borrowed from Ar jariba : be itchy g-r-b, Akk garabu (mange, scab), Syr gerba (rash), JNA grwn (be a leper), Meh garb (mange, scab), Tig gerbeb jarida : tree-bark; newspaper jarada Hau jarida, Per jaride borrowed from Ar jarihh : injured jarahha Per jarihh borrowed from Ar jarima : crime; fine, penalty jarama Aze cerime, Per jarime borrowed from Ar jarin : running, flowing jara Aze cari, Per jari borrowed from Ar jarjara : drag jarra jarr : pulling jarra Per jarr borrowed from Ar jarra : pull g-r-r, Mal garr (transport), Heb garar (pull), Syr negar jarra : jar, pitcher garra, Akk garru (box) Per jarre borrowed from Ar jarraba : test, try, examine from a common Sem root g-r (scratch) Ful jarriba, Hau jarraba, Swa jaribu borrowed from Ar jarrahh : surgeon jarahha Aze cerrah, Hin jarrah, Per jarrah, Tur cerrah, Uzb jarrokh borrowed from Ar jarrar : potter jarra jarrara : scorpion ? Per jarrare borrowed from Ar jarthuma : germ jurthuma jarua : dare, risk gara (incite) jarw : cub, pup geru, Heb gur, Hrs yeru jasad : dead body ? Aze cesed, Per jasad, Tur ceset, Uzb jasad borrowed from Ar jasama : volume jasuma Per jasamat, Tur cesamet borrowed from Ar jasara : cross, pass Sum gish-ur (bridge) jasara : dare ? jasara : boldness jasara Per jasarat, Tur cesaret borrowed from Ar jasha : excite gash (touch) jassa : feel out, spy out g-s-s, Heb gishesh, Syr gash jasha‘ : lust jashi‘a jashi‘a : be lustful; long for gatshe (hunger) jassha : mobilize gaiss (troops), OSAr gys (troop), Amh gassha (shield), Tig gassha jassha : belch g-s-y, Heb gassass (expire), Ara gsy (belch), Hrs geso, Amh gesa, Tig gesa jasim : thick jasuma Per jasim borrowed from Ar jasuma : be thick gisem (body), Heb geshem, Syr gushma, Meh gesem, Uga gshm (rain) jasur : bold, daring jasara Per jasur, Swa jasiri, Tur cesur borrowed from Ar jasus : spy jassa Aze casus, Hin jasus, Per jasus, Swa jasisi, Tur casus, Uzb josus borrowed from Ar ja‘uda : be curly ? jaudar : rye Per chavdar Per joudar borrowed from Ar jauf : a hollow g-w-p, Mal guf (womb), gifa (carcass), Heb guf (body), Ara gwp, Meh gawf (chest), Tig gof (body) Per jouf borrowed from Ar jauhar : essence; jewel Per gouhar Aze cövher, Hin jauhar, Per jouhar, Swa johari, Tur cevher borrowed from Ar jaula : a tour, a walk jala jauq : troupe; choir ? jauqa : group jauq Per jouqe borrowed from Ar jaur : injustice, violence, wrong-doing jara Hin jaur, Per jour borrowed from Ar jaurab : stockings jirab Alb corape, Aze corab, Bul chorap, Per jorab, Rom ciorap, Ser carapa, Taj jurob, Tur corap borrowed from Ar jausaq : villa ? jauw : atmosphere gewwa (within), Syr gaw, JNA go, Phoen gw Per jaww borrowed from Ar jauwal : going about, wandering jala Hin javal borrowed from Ar jauz : pair zauj jauz : walnut Per gouz Per jouz, Tur ceviz borrowed from Ar jauza : twin zauj Per jouza borrowed from Ar jauzal : young dove gwzl jawab : reply g-w-b, Mal wiegieb, Syr ageb, Hrs yewab Aze cavab, Ful jawabu, Hau jawabi, Hin javab, Kyr joop, Per jawab, Swa jawabu, Tat dzhavap, Tur cevap, Uzb javob borrowed from Ar jawad : generous jada Per jawad borrowed from Ar jawahir : jewels jauhar Aze cavahir, Alb xhevahir, Hin javahar, Per jawaher, Rom giuvaer, Tur cevahir borrowed from Ar jawalan : wandering; rotation jala Per jawalan borrowed from Ar jawar : neighborhood jawara Hin jabar, Per jawar borrowed from Ar jawara : be neighbor g-w-r, Mal gar (neighbor), Akk geru (be hostile), Heb gar (dwell), ger (proselyte), Uga gr (stranger), Phoen gr (proselyte) jawaz : permit jaza Per jawaz, Tur cevaz borrowed from Ar jaza : repay, retribute, punish g-z-y, Ara gzy jaza : go through, cross over, pass along; be possible g-w-z, Ara gwz jaza : divide jazza jaza : retribution, punishment jaza Aze ceza, Per jaza, Tur ceza borrowed from Ar jaza‘ : trouble; impatience jazi‘a Per jaza‘ borrowed from Ar jaza‘a : divide g-z-‘, Heb geza‘ (trunk) jazafa : act at random g-z-p, Ara gzp (without number) jazala : richness jazula Per jazalat borrowed from Ar jazama : cut off; decide g-z-m, Syr gezam (threaten) jazar : carrot Per gazar jazara : kill, massacre g-z-r (cut off), JNA gzr, Amh gezzere (circumcise) jazara : sink, ebb gzira (island), JNA gzira jazi‘a : be troubled ? jazim : decisive jazama Per jazem borrowed from Ar jazira : island jazara Per jazire borrowed from Ar jazm : amputation jazama Per jazm borrowed from Ar jazma : boots Tur cizme jazr : ebb jazara Per jazr borrowed from Ar jazula : be big, rich gzl (snatch, rob) jazza : cut off g-z-z, Mal gezz (slice), Heb gazaz, Tig geza (acquire), Uga gzz (cut) jib : jeep Eng jeep jib : pocket g-b, Heb gav (back), JNA geba (side), Uga gb (back) Alb xhep, Aze cib, Bul dzheb, Ful jiba, Hin jib, Hun zseb, Gre tsepi, Per jib, Ser dzep, Tur cep borrowed from Ar jibs : gypsum jiss jid : neck gidu (sinew), Akk gidu, Heb gid, Syr gada, Ara gida, giada, Jib zhid, Soq zhid, Uga gd Per jid borrowed from Ar jidal : struggle jadala Hau jidali, Per jedal borrowed from Ar jidar : wall g-d-r, Heb gader (fence), Ara gdr (wall) Per jidar borrowed from Ar jidd : effort jadda Hin jad-, Per jedd borrowed from Ar jiddan : earnest, serious jadda Per jeddan borrowed from Ar jiddi : serious jadda Aze ciddi, Per jeddi, Tur ciddi borrowed from Ar jidh‘ : trunk jaza‘a jifa : carcass jauf Per jife borrowed from Ar jiha : side, region wajuha Ful jiha, Hau jiha, Per jehat, Tur cihet borrowed from Ar jihad : holy war jahada Ful jihadi, Hau jihadi, Hin jihad, Ind jahad, Per jehad borrowed from Ar jihaz : equipment, device; ship jahaza Aze cihaz, Hin jihaz, Per jahaz, Swa jahazi, Tat dzhihaz, Tur cihaz borrowed from Ar jil : tribe; generation, epoch gil (age) Per jil borrowed from Ar jild : skin, leather; book cover; volume jallada Aze cild, Hin jild, Per jeld, Swa jalidi, Tur cilt, Uzb jild] jilf : rude ? Per jelf borrowed from Ar jilwa : revealing; shining; grace, charm jala Aze cilve, Per jelwe borrowed from Ar jim : the letter j g-m-l, Heb gimel Per jim borrowed from Ar jima‘ : intercourse jama‘a Hau jimai, Per jema‘ borrowed from Ar jinai : criminal jana Aze cani, Per jonai borrowed from Ar jinas : pun jins Aze cinas, Per jenas, Tur cinas borrowed from Ar jinaya : crime jana Aze cinayet, Per jenayat borrowed from Ar jinaza : corpse; burial; bier jannaza Ind jenazah, Per jenaze, Swa jeneza, Tur cenaze borrowed from Ar jinhh : side; wing janahh Per jenhh borrowed from Ar jinn : genie; demon Lat genius Aze cin, Hin jinn, Kyr jin, Per jenn, Swa jini, Tur cin borrowed from Ar jinna : madness janna Per jennat borrowed from Ar jins : kind; gender Gre genos Aze cins, Ful jinsu, Hau jinsi, Hin jins, Per jens, Tat zhenes, Tur cins, Uzb jins] jinsi : sexual jins Per jensi, Tat zhensi, Tur cinsi borrowed from Ar jir : lime, chalk Sum gir jirab : bag g-r-b, Akk gurabu, Syr graba (jug) jiran : camel’s neck g-r-n, Heb garon (throat) jirjir : cress g-g-r, Akk egemgiru, Heb gargir, Syr gargira Per jerjir borrowed from Ar jirm : body g-r-m, Heb garam (cause), Syr gerama (body), JNA garma (bone), Uga grm Per jerm borrowed from Ar jirw : cub jarw jism : body jasuma Aze cisim, Hin jism, Per jesm, Tur cisim, Uzb jism borrowed from Ar jisman : body jism Per jesman borrowed from Ar jisr : beam, bridge jasara Per jesr borrowed from Ar jiss : gypsum gibs (chalk), Akk gassu (gypsum), JNA gassa jiwar : neighborhood jawara Aze civar, Per jawar borrowed from Ar jizdan : purse juzdan jizia : poll tax jaza Hin jizya, Per jezye borrowed from Ar ju‘ : hunger ja‘a Per ju‘ borrowed from Ar ju‘al : scarab ? Per jo‘al borrowed from Ar ju‘ala : reward ja‘ala Per jo‘ale borrowed from Ar jubb : cistern g-b-b (be bent), Mal giebja, Akk gubbu, Heb gavav (vault), Ara gwb (cistern), Hrs gebyt, Tig gebb (moat) jubba : gown g-b-b (be bent), Tig gebbet (coat) Ful jabba, Hau jabba, Per jobbe borrowed from Ar jubn : cheese jabbana Swa jibini borrowed from Ar jubn : cowardice jabuna Per jobn borrowed from Ar juch : cloth ? juda : goodness; quality jada Per joudat borrowed from Ar judar : blisters; smallpox jadar judham : leprosy gdiem Per jodham, Tur cüzam borrowed from Ar judhmur : trunk jaza‘a judjud : cricket gedged (a beetle) jughrafia : geography Gre geographia Aze cografiya, Ful jagrufe, Per joghrafiya, Tur coghrafiya borrowed from Ar juhhr : cave guchra julla : dung g-l-l, Ara gala, Tig gello julla : clothes jalla julus : procession; coronation jalasa Hin julus, Per jolus borrowed from Ar jum‘a : Friday; week jama‘a Aze cüme, Ful jumba, Hin juma, Ind jumat, Kyr juma, Mal zoma, Per jom‘e, Swa ijumaa, Tat dzhomga, Tur cuma borrowed from Ar jumada : a Hijra month ? jumhuri : republic jamhara Per jomhuri, Swa jamhuri borrowed from Ar jumhuria : republic jamhara Hau jamhuriya, Kyr jumuruyat, Per jomhuriyet, Tur cumhuriyet borrowed from Ar jumjuma : skull gemgemoh (head) jumla : sum, total; sentence jamala Aze cümle, Hau jimla, Hin jumla, Per jomle, Swa jumla, Tat dzhömle, Tur cümle borrowed from Ar jummaiz : sycamore gommajz jumud : rigidity jamada Per jomud borrowed from Ar jun : color Per gun jun : bay ? junab : breast-bone janaba Per jonab borrowed from Ar junahh : sin Per gonah Per jonahh borrowed from Ar jund : troop Per gund Per jond borrowed from Ar jundub : locust gundan (spider), Amh gundan (black ant) junhh : darkness; night watch ? Per jonhh borrowed from Ar junhha : crime junahh Per jonhhe borrowed from Ar junna : defense janna junun : madness janna Hin janun, Per jonun borrowed from Ar jura : pit, hole ? jura : boldness jarua Aze cüret, Hin jurrat, Per jorat, Tur cüret borrowed from Ar jurab : sock jaurab Per jurab borrowed from Ar juradh : rat jardaun, Mal gurdien, JNA grdh (scratch), Hrs gerdhin (rat) jurf : shore eroded by flood g-r-p, Ara grp (flood) jurhh : wound jarahha jurm : offence jarama Hin jurm, Per jorm borrowed from Ar jurn : threshing floor g-r-n, Heb goren, Uga grn jurthuma : root; germ ? Per jorthume borrowed from Ar jurw : cub jarw jusha : a belch jassha jusman : body jism juthman : body jism Per jathman borrowed from Ar juttha : dead body gush (block), Ara gt (cadaver) Per jotthe borrowed from Ar juz : part jazza Hin juz, Per joz, Tur cüz borrowed from Ar juzdan : purse ? Rom ghiozdan, Tur cüzdan borrowed from Ar juzi : partial; slight jazza Aze cüzi, Per jozi borrowed from Ar K -ka : there kakh (thus), BAram dek (that), Gez zeku, Phoen k’ ka‘b : cube kebbebe (enclose) Per ka‘b borrowed from Ar ka‘b : heel ? kaba : trouble, pain keev, Ara k’b Per kabe borrowed from Ar ka‘ba : cube ka‘b Hin kaba, Ind kaabah, Per ka‘be borrowed from Ar kabab : roast on skewer k-b-b, Akk kababu (burn), Ara kbb (char), JNA kababa (kebab), Soq qebb (roast) Aze kabab, Bul kebap, Hin kabab, Ind kebab, Per kabab, Ser cevap, Tur kebap, Uzb kabob borrowed from Ar kabad : middle, center kabd Per kabad borrowed from Ar kabada : suffer hard kabtu (heavy), Heb kaved, kavod (respect), Ara kbd (be heavy), Amh kebbed (heavy), Uga kbd (respect), Phoen kbd kabahha : restrain, brake ? kabar : caper Gre kapparis kabasa : press kabasu (tread), kibsu (gangway), Heb kibbess (wash), kavash (conquer), kevish (road), Syr kebash, JNA kbs, kwsh (go down), Uga kbs (wash), Phoen kbs kabata : throw down, debase k-b-t kabbut : hood ? kabd : liver k-b-d, Akk kabattu, Heb kaved, Syr kabda, JNA koda, Uga kbd Per kabd borrowed from Ar kabir : great kabura Hin kabir, Per kabir borrowed from Ar kabl : fetters k-b-l, Heb kevel (cable), Syr kabla (foot-chain) kabsh : wether k-b-s, Akk kabsu (lamb), Heb keves (sheep), Ara kbs (wether), Hrs kabs (lamb), Phoen kbsh (sheep) kabura : be great k-b-r, Mal kbir (great), Ara kbr (be much), Amh kebbere (be precious), keber (honor) kabus : ghost, nightmare kabasa Aze kabus, Per kabus, Tur kabus borrowed from Ar kadar : melancholy kadura Aze keder, Per kadar borrowed from Ar kadd : jug kad, Uga kd kadd : effort kadda Hin kad, Per kadd borrowed from Ar kadda : strive ? kaddhaba : deny kadhaba kadha : so dha Ful kaja, Hau kaza, Per kadha, Swa kadha borrowed from Ar kadhaba : tell a lie k-dh-b, Mal gideb, Akk kazabu, Syr kadaba (liar) kadhalik : also kadha Per kadhalek borrowed from Ar kadhb : lie, falsehood kadhaba Hau kazaf, Per kedhb borrowed from Ar kadura : be turbid kedar (be wearied) kaf : the letter k k-p-p, Heb kaf kafa : suffice k-p-y, cp. Chadic kap (all) kafahha : fight ? kafan : shroud kafana Aze kefen, Hin kafan, Per kafan borrowed from Ar kafana : wrap k-p-n, Mal kefen (shroud), Amh keffene (wrap up) kafara : be a non-believer k-p-r, Syr kefar (deny), JNA kpr Swa kufuru borrowed from Ar kafara : cover k-p-r kaff : palm of hand k-p-p, Akk kappu, Heb kaf, Syr kafa, JNA kaffa, Hrs kof, Uga kp Per kaf borrowed from Ar kaffara : repentance; sacrifice kafara Per kaffara, Swa kafara borrowed from Ar kafin : sufficient kafa Aze kafi, Hin kafi, Per kafi borrowed from Ar kafir : infidel, unbeliever kafara Hin kafir, Ind kafir, Per kafer, Swa kafiri borrowed from Ar kafr : village k-p-r, Akk kapru, Heb kefar kafur : camphor Skt kapura Hau kafur, Hin kafur, Per kafur borrowed from Ar kahala : reach maturity k-h-l and y-k-l, Heb yakhol (can), Amh tshale kahin : priest, soothsayer k-h-n, Heb kohen, Syr kahana, Amh kahen, Uga khn, Phoen khn Per kahen, Tur kahin borrowed from Ar kahl : mature age kahala Per kahl borrowed from Ar kahraba : amber; electricity Per kah-ruba kai : that k-y, Akk aki (yea), ki (as), Heb ke, Amh ka, Uga k, Phoen k kaif : status; mood kayyafa Alb qejf, Aze kef, Bul kef, Gre kefi, Per keyf, Tat keyef, Tur keyif borrowed from Ar kaif : how kayyafa Per keyf borrowed from Ar kaifia : quality kayyafa Aze keyfiyyet, Hin kaifiyat, Ind kaifiat, Per keyfiyat borrowed from Ar kail : a measure keli (vessel), Syr kayla (a mesure) kaika : egg Middle Per kain : being kana Per kaen borrowed from Ar kaina : beings; universe kana Hin kaynat, Per kaenat borrowed from Ar ka‘k : cake Per kak kala : guard k-l-y, Akk kalu (hold back), Heb kele (jail), Syr kla, Uga kl’ (lock up) kala : measure k-w-l, k-y-l, Ara kwl kalak : raft kalakku, Syr klaka, JNA kalak Per kalak borrowed from Ar kalam : talk; word kallama Hin kalam, Per kalam borrowed from Ar kalb : dog k-l-b, Mal kelb, Akk kalbu, Heb kelev, Syr kalba, JNA kalba, Hrs kelob (dogs), Tig kelb (dog), Uga klb, Phoen klb kalifa : please ? kalima : talk; word kallama Hau kalami, Hin kalma, Per kaleme, Taj kalima borrowed from Ar kalla : no! ? kallafa : charge with a task kalifa kallala : crown k-l-l, Akk kililu, Syr kalel, Amh aklil, kellele (surround; crown), Tig kella (go round) kallama : talk ? kam : how much k-m, Mal kemm, Heb kamma, Syr kema, JNA kma, Uga km (so, as), Phoen km kam : truffle kamtu, Heb kmeha kamah : blindness kmaha kamal : perfection kamala Hin kamal, Per kamal borrowed from Ar kamala : be complete gamal (recompense), JNA kml (be complete) kamar : belt Per kamil : perfect kamala Aze kamil, Hau kamili, Hin kamil, Ind kamil, Per kamel, Swa kamili, Tur kamil borrowed from Ar kammia : quantity kam Aze kemiyyet, Per kammiyat borrowed from Ar kammun : cumin Sum gamun kamsha : handful k-m-s, Akk kamasu (gather) kana : be k-w-n, Mal kien, Amh hone, Uga kwn, Phoen kwm kana : call, give names; express oneself in allegories k-n-y, Heb kinnuy (appellation), Uga kny (allude) kanaba : sofa Fre canape kanaf : wing k-n-p, Akk kappu, Heb kanaf, Amh kenf, Syr kenfa, Tig kenf, Uga knp kanasa : sweep k-n-sh, Mal kines, JNA knsh (sweep) kanaza : store away kanz kanisa : synagogue k-n-sh, Akk kanashu (gather), Heb kneset (assembly), Syr kanash (gather), JNA kinishta (synagogue), Phoen knsh (gather) Per kanise, Swa kanisa borroweed from Ar kanna : bride, daughter-in-law kenna kanun : oven; focus kinunu, JNA kanuna Per kanun borrowed from Ar kanun : December/January kanun Per kanun borrowed from Ar kanz : treasure Per ganj Per kanz borrowed from Ar kar : work Per kara : dig k-r-w, k-r-y, Heb kara (mine), Ara kry (dig), Uga krw, kry karafs : celery Per Bul kereviz, Tur kereviz borrowed from Ar karaha : disgust kariha Hin karaha, Per karahat borrowed from Ar karam : nobility, generosity karuma Hin karam, Per karam borrowed from Ar karama : generosity; miracle karuma Hau karama, Hin karamat, Ind keramat, Per karamat, Swa karama borrowed from Ar karatha : be anxious ? karaza : announce Gre keryx (herald) karh : disgust, detestation kariha Per karh, Swa karaha borrowed from Ar karia : rent, hire kera, JNA kry kariha : be disgusted ikreh (ugly), Hrs keroh (hate) Swa kirihi borrowed from Ar karim : noble, generous, holy karuma Hau karimi, Hin karim, Per karim, Swa karimu borrowed from Ar karkaddan : rhinoceros Per kargedan karm : vine k-r-m, Heb kerem (vineyard), Syr karma, JNA karma, Hrs kermaym (hill), Uga krm (vineyard) Per karm borrowed from Ar karra : return ? karram : wine-grower karm karrara : repeat karra Swa kariri borrowed from Ar karrath : leek kurrata, Akk karashu, Heb keresha, Syr karatha, JNA kirate karuma : be noble k-r-m Swa kirimu borrowed from Ar kas : cup kus, Akk kasu, Heb koss, Syr kasa, JNA kasiya, Uga ks Per kas borrowed from Ar kasa : clothe, cover k-s-y, Mal kesa, Heb kissa, Syr kase, JNA kusitha (hat), Uga ksw, ksy (dress up) kasaba : earn, acquire ? kasafa : be dark ? kasafa : getting dark kasafa Per kasafat borrowed from Ar kasala : idleness; lethargy kasila Hau kasala, Per kasalat borrowed from Ar kasara : break kisser, Amh kesere (go broke) kasb : business, occupation; workplace kasaba Per kasb, Taj kasb, Tat kesep, Tur kesp borrowed from Ar kashafa : unveil; investigate k-s-p, Mal kixef kashf : investigation; discovery kashafa Aze kesf, Per kashf borrowed from Ar kasila : be lazy nikhshal (fail) kasshaf : discoverer; very clear; headlight kashafa Hin kashaf, Per kasshaf borrowed from Ar kasr : breach; want, deficit kasara Hin kasr, Per kasr borrowed from Ar kataba : write k-t-b, Mal kiteb, Heb katav, Syr kethab, Uga ktb, Phoen ktb katan : linen kitien, Heb kutna (cotton), JNA kitana (cotton), Syr kethana (linen), JNA kittan, Uga ktn, Phoen ktn Hin katan, Per katan, Swa kitani borrowed from Ar kathara : exceed k-th-r, Akk kasharu (fit), Heb kasher (restore, have success), Syr kashira (happy), Uga kthr (health) kathib : dune ? kathif : dense kathufa Per kathif borrowed from Ar kathir : many kathara Hin kasir, Per kathir borrowed from Ar kathira : increase kathara Swa kithiri borrowed from Ar kathra : quantity; excess kathara Hin kasrat, Per kathrat borrowed from Ar kathufa : be dense ? kathuliki : catholic Gre katholikos katib : scribe, clerk, secretary kataba Aze katib, Hin katib, Ind katib, Per kateb, Swa katibu, Tur katip borrowed from Ar kaukab : star k-b-k-b, Mal kewkba, Akk kakkabu, Heb kokhav, Syr kokba, JNA kukhwa, Hrs kebkib, Amh kokeb, Tig kokeb, Uga kkb, kbkb, Phoen kkb Per koukab borrowed from Ar kaun : being kana Per koun borrowed from Ar kawa : iron (clothes) ? kawara : beehive; basket kavveret, Syr kawara Per kaware borrowed from Ar kawwana : create kana kayyafa : adapt, match ? kian : being, existence kana kibrit : sulphur; matches k-b-r-t, Mal kubrit, Akk kibritu, Heb gafrit, JNA kibrit Aze kibrit, Bul kibrit, Per kebrit, Rom chibrit, Swa kiberiti, Tur kibrit borrowed from Ar kifahh : battle kafahha kifaya : sufficiency kafa Aze kifayet, Hin kifayat, Per kefayat borrowed from Ar kila : both k-y-l, Akk kilalan, Heb kilaim (hybrid), Amh hulet (two), Uga klat (double) killa : veil keltha kilu : kilo Fre kilo kimia : chemistry Late Gre chemeia Per kimiya borrowed from Ar kinaya : allegory, hint kana Per kenaye, Tat kinaya, Tur kinaye borrowed from Ar kir : bellows ? kira : rental, hire karia Alb qira, Ful akiri, Hin kiraya, Per keraye, Rom chirie, Ser kirija, Tur kira borrowed from Ar kirbal : sieve Lat cribellum kirdan : necklace qard (throat) kirsh : stomach k-r-s, Akk karshu, Heb kares (belly), Syr karsa (womb), JNA kasa, Hrs keres (belly), Gez kars, Tig kerset, Ebl karsu kisa : purse k-y-s, Akk kisu, Heb kiss (pocket), Syr kesa, JNA kis, Amh kis Per kise borrowed from Ar kisl : loin, sinew kesel, Uga ksl kiswa : covering; clothes, garment kasa Per keswat, Swa kisua borrowed from Ar kitab : book kataba Aze kitab, Hin kitab, Kyr kitep, Per ketab, Taj kitob, Tat kitap, Tur kitap borrowed from Ar kitaba : writing kataba Hin kitabat, Per ketabat borrowed from Ar kitf : shoulder k-t-p, Heb katef, Syr kathfa, JNA kapa, Hrs kotf, Tig mektef, Uga ktp Per ketf borrowed from Ar ku‘ : elbow kua (joint) kub : cup kuba kubba : skein ? kuch : hut, shed kukhta kuchl : antimony k-ch-l, Mal ikhal, Akk guchlu, Heb kachol (blue), JNA kikhla (antimony) Per kochl borrowed from Ar kuds : heap godesh (overflow) kufia : head covering ? Per kufiye, Swa kofia borrowed from Ar kufr : lack of faith kafara Hin kufr, Per kofr borrowed from Ar kulfa : task; difficulty, toil kallafa Per kolfat, Tur külfet borrowed from Ar kulia : kidney k-l-y, Akk kalitu, Mal kilwa, Heb kilya, Syr koulatha, JNA kulitha, Hrs kelit, Amh kulalit, Tig kelaw, Uga klyt Per kolye borrowed from Ar kull : all k-l-l, Mal kollu, Akk kalu, Heb kol, JNA kulla, Sab kl, Amh hullu, Uga kl, Phoen kl Ful kala, Hin kul, Per koll borrowed from Ar kullab : hook, hinge kullaba Hin kulaba, Per qollab, Swa kulabu borrowed from Ar kulli : general, total kull Aze külli, Per kolli borrowed from Ar kullia : entirety kull Per kolliye, Tur külliyet borrowed from Ar kulun : pantyhose Fre collant kumait : reddish brown, bay kull Hin kumait, Per komeyt borrowed from Ar kumm : sleeve kimkimmu (wrist), Tig kem (joint) kummathra : pear ? kumruk : customs Late Lat excommercium kumza : ball qamaza kundur : frankincense Per kunia : nickname kana Per konyat borrowed from Ar kur : saddle k-w-r, Heb kar (pillow) kura : furnace Sum gir Per kure borrowed from Ar kura : land koura Per kure kura : ball ? Per kore, Tur küre borrowed from Ar kura‘ : leg k-r-‘, Akk kuritu (shin), Heb kera‘ (leg), Ara kr‘, Uga kr‘ (lower thigh) kurasa : copy-book, leaflet ? Per korase borrowed from Ar kurki : crane Sum kurku kurkum : saffron Skt kunkuma kurrath : leek karrath kursi : throne; chair, seat, cathedra Sum guza Hin kursi, Per korsi, Taj kursi, Tur kürsü borrowed from Ar kurunb : cabbage Gre krambe kurzan : axe k-r-z-n, Heb garzen, Syr chatzeyna kurzum : axe qardom kus : vulva kwehhs kusb : remnants, dregs kuspu, JNA kuspa kusbara : coriander Skt kustumbaru kushk : kiosk Per kushuf : list kashafa kusuf : getting dark; eclipse kasafa Per kosuf borrowed from Ar kutab : school kataba Per kotab borrowed from Ar kutla : lump qotel (bacon) kutub : books kataba Per kotob, Tur kütüp borrowed from Ar L la : no l-’, Mal le, Akk la, Heb lo, Syr la, JNA la, BAram la, Hrs la, Uga l Hin la, Ind la, Per la, Swa la borrowed from Ar la‘aba : dribble liegheb, lghab (spittle) la‘alla : maybe ‘alla laama : agree, fit, suit l-’-m, Syr lama, Sab l’m (peace), Tig leame (be attached) la‘ana : curse ? la‘b : play la‘iba Per la‘b borrowed from Ar labada : stitch together l-b-d, Heb leved (felt) labaka : mix l-b-k, Syr lebak (take hold) laban : milk; yoghurt l-b-n, Heb lavan (white), Meh lbon Per laban borrowed from Ar labba : accept ? labba : upper part of chest labianu (neck), Tig lebbet (side), Meh melabb, Jib leb labbana : make bricks l-b-n, Akk labanu (spread), Heb levena (brick), Syr lebetha, JNA lubna, lubintha, Uga lbn (make bricks) labin : brick labbana labisa : dress up l-b-sh, Mal libes, Akk labashu, Heb hilbish, Syr lebesh, JNA lwsh, Amh lebbese, lebs (garment), Uga lbsh labwa : lioness labu (lion), Heb levia (lioness), lavia (lion), Uga lbu lacchassa : shorten; summerize ? lada : at ? Per lada borrowed from Ar laddha : be enjoyable ? ladhidh : tasty laddha Hin laziz, Per ladhidh borrowed from Ar lafa : eat, chew l-w-p lafadza : emit; spit out lafidza lafata : turn; pay attention ? lafdz : word, expression lafidza Hin lafz, Ind lafaz, Per lafdz borrowed from Ar laffa : wrap ? lafidza : emit; pronounce ? lafif : wrapped laffa Per lafif borrowed from Ar lafita : shield, advertisement lafata lagha : speak l-gh-w, Akk lu‘u (throat), Heb lo‘a lagha : be invalid, void ? lagham : a mine Ita laguna Aze lagim, Per lagham, Tur lagim borrowed from Ar laghaza : speak in riddles le‘z laghw : abolition lagha Aze legv, Per laghw borrowed from Ar laha : be amused; play l-h-w, Gez laha laha : uvula ? lahb : flame lahiba Per lahb borrowed from Ar lahha : appear ? lahhada : bury, dig ? lahhada : deviate ? lahhadza : look, glance; note ? lahhafa : cover ? lahham : butcher lahhm Per lahham borrowed from Ar lahhama : solder l-hh-m, Heb lacham lahhana : intone lehen (voice), Heb lachan (tune) lahhasa : devour l-hh-s, Amh lase (lick), melas (tongue), Tig lehhasa (lick) lahhdza : a glance, a moment lahhadza Aze lehze, Hin lahza, Per lahhdze, Tur lahze borrowed from Ar lahhi : jaw l-hh-y, Mal lehja (beard), ilhit (chin), Akk lachu (jaw), letu (cheek), Heb lechi (cheek), Hrs melehhaw (side of jaw), Tig lehhe (jaw), Uga lhh (cheek) lahhima : devour l-hh-m lahhiqa : join; follow, reach lahaq lahhisa : lick up lahhasa lahhm : meat l-hh-m, Heb lechem (bread), Syr lachma, JNA lakhma, BAram lacham (feast), Uga lhhm (bread), Phoen lchm lahhn : voice lahhana Per lahhn borrowed from Ar lahiba : flame l-h-b, Heb lehava, shalhevet, hilhiv (kindle), Syr shalhabitha, JNA lahibe (flame) lahima : get inspiration ? lahima : swallow Akk lemu (eat), Uga lhhm lahja : tip of the tongue; accent; dialect lhg (eat voraciously Aze lehce, Hin lahja, Per lahje, Tur lehce borrowed from Ar la‘iba : play laghab, Heb la‘av (mock) laihha : list; project lahha Aze layiha, Per laehhe, Tur layiha borrowed from Ar lail : night l-y-l Mal lejl, Akk lilu, Heb laila, Syr lelaya, JNA lele, Amh lelit, Tig lali, Uga ll, Phoen ll Per leyl borrowed from Ar laila : night lail Ind lailah, lailat, Per leyle borrowed from Ar laimun : lemon Skt nimbu lain : soft, smooth lana Per layyen, Swa laini borrowed from Ar laiq : suitable, worthy, meritous laqa Aze layiq, Hin layak, Per layiq, Tat laek, Tur layik borrowed from Ar la‘iqa : lick mal‘a (spoon), Akk leku (lick), Uga lhhk laisa : is not + *isa; Heb yesh (there is), JNA ith, Uga ith laith : lion neshu, Heb laish Per leyth borrowed from Ar laja : take refuge ? lajam : bridle lajjama Hin lagam, Ind lagam borrowed from Ar laji : refugee laja lajja : noise ligleg (sneer) lajjama : bridle, rein in l-g-m, Mal liggem (curb), Syr lgama (rein), Amh legwam lajlaja : stammer l-g-l-g, Uga ‘lg lajna : committee ? laka : send l-’-k, Akk malaku (messenger), JNA malakh, Amh lake, Uga l’k, mlak (messenger), Phoen ml’k lakama : fight, box ? lakan : trough ? lakin : but la Aze lakin, Hin lekin, Per laken, Swa lakini, Tat lakin, Tur lakin borrowed from Ar lakina : stutter ? la‘l : ruby Per la-la (bright) Per la‘l borrowed from Ar lam : the letter l l-m-d, Heb lamed Hin lam, Per lam borrowed from Ar lam : not la lama : gather l-m, Akk lim (thousand), Heb leom (nation), Uga lim (people) lama : reproach, blame liem Swa laumu borrowed from Ar lama : not la lama‘a : glitter, shine ? lamahha : see, glance lemah lamhha : a glance, a moment lamahha Hin lamha, Per lamhhe borrowed from Ar lamma : collect lama lamma : as ila lamma : not, not yet la lan : not la lana : be soft ? la‘na : curse la‘ana Aze lenet, Hau laana, Hin lanat, Ind laknat, Per la‘nat, Swa laana, Tur lanet borrowed from Ar laqa : be suitable ? laqab : nickname laqqaba Aze leqeb, Hau lakabi, Per laqab borrowed from Ar laqatta : collect laqatu, Heb yalqutt (bag), JNA lqtt (glean). EthSem l-q-t laqia : hit, meet ? laqifa : seize l-q-p laqlaq : stork laqlaqa Aze leylek, Hin laklak, Per laqlaq, Tur leylek borrowed from Ar laqlaqa : shake, rattle l-q-l-q, Akk laqlaqqu (stork), JNA lqlq (rattle), Ebl laqlaqu (stork) laqqaba : give a name ? laqqahha : fecundate l-q-hh, Akk lequ, laqa’u, laqachu (take), Heb laqach, Uga lqhh, Phoen lqhh laqwa : (facial) paralysis ? Hin lakva, Per laqwe borrowed from Ar latha : make dirty, make (water) turbid l-w-th, Heb lash (knead), Syr laysha (dough), JNA lysh (knead) lattafa : caress l-tt-p, Heb littef, Amh lettefe (knead), Uga lthfn (clever) lattafa : tenderness, charm, elegance lattafa Aze letafet, Per lattafat borrowed from Ar lattasha : hit l-tt-sh, Syr lettash (sharpen), Uga lttsh (sharpened) lattif : fine, kind lattafa Aze letif, Hin latif, Ind latif, Per lattif, Tur latif borrowed from Ar lattifa : joke, humor, anecdote lattafa Aze letife, Hin latifa, Per lattife, Tur latife borrowed from Ar lau : if lu (either), Heb lu (if only), Syr elaw (when), Phoen ’l (if) lauhh : table l-w-hh, Mal luh, Akk le‘u, Heb luach, Uga lhh Aze lövhe, Ful alluha, Ind loh, Per louhh borrowed from Ar lauhha : board, tablet lauhh Per louhha, Tur levha borrowed from Ar laulab : screw, spring l-b-l-b, Heb lulav lauma : blame lama Swa lawama borrowed from Ar laun : color lauwana Hau launi, Per loun borrowed from Ar lauwahha : give sign lahha lauwana : color lewn (a color) lauz : almonds l-w-z, Mal lewza, Amh lewz Ful lauja, Per louz, Swa lozi borrowed from Ar lawa : toil leutha, Ara l’y (make efforts, labor) lawazima : necessities, utilities lazima Aze levazimat, Per lawazemat borrowed from Ar lazim : necessary lazima Aze lazim, Hin lazim, Per lazem, Swa lazima, Taj lozim, Tur lazim borrowed from Ar lazima : be necessary ? laziqa : stick together ? li : to ila lian : so that ila lianna : as, because ila liaqa : suitability, worthiness; merit, service laqa Aze leyaqet, Hin liyaqat, Per liyaqat, Tur liyakat borrowed from Ar libas : dress labisa Aze libas, Per lebas, Tur liban borrowed from Ar libd : felt labada libn : brick labbana libs : clothing, dress labisa Kyr labbas borrowed from Ar liddha : joy, pleasure; flavor, taste laddha Aze lezzet, Ind lezat, Per ledhat, Swa ladha, Tur lezzet borrowed from Ar lidhalika : therefore + dha lifafa : wrap, cover laffa Hin lifafa, Per lefafe borrowed from Ar lift : turnip lift, Akk laptu, Heb lefet, Syr laftha lihhadz : regard, point of view lahhadza Hin lihaz, Per lehhadz borrowed from Ar lihhaf : bed-sheet, cover, quilt lahhafa Hin lihaf borrowed from Ar lihhia : beard lahhi Per lehhye borrowed from Ar lijam : bridle lajjama Per lejam, legam borrowed from Ar lika : so that ila lim : peace laama lima : why + ma limadha : why + ma + dha liman : harbor Gre limen liman : for whom + man liqa : encounter laqia lisan : tongue l-s-n, Mal lsien, Akk lishanu, Heb lashon, Syr leshna, JNA lishana, Meh ewshen, Hrs leshen, Tig lesan, Uga lshn, Ebl lishanu Ind lisan, Per lesan, Tur lisan borrowed from Ar liss : robber Gre lestes littha : gums lash’hhu Per letthe borrowed from Ar liwa : bend l-w-y, Mal liwja (curve), Hrs lewo (turn), Uga lwy (encircle) lu‘ab : spittle la‘aba Per lo‘ab borrowed from Ar lu‘ba : toy la‘iba lubab : essence lubb Hin labab, Per lobab borrowed from Ar luban : olibanum lubna Ful luban, Hau luban, Per loban, Swa ubani borrowed from Ar lubb : core l-b-b, Akk libbu (heart), Heb lev, Syr leba, JNA libba, Hrs hhelbeb, Amh leb, Tig lebb, Uga lb, Phoen lb, Ebl libbu lubbada : felt saddle cover; mantle labada Hin labada, Per labbade borrowed from Ar lubda : felt labada lubia : beans lubya Per lubiya borrowed from Ar lubna : storax l-b-n lugha : language, dialect lagha Aze lüget, Ful lunga, Hau lugga, Hin lugat, Ind loghat, Kyr lugat, Per loghat, Swa lugha, Taj lughat, Tur lugat borrowed from Ar lughm : a mine lagham Per loghm borrowed from Ar lughz : riddle laghaza Per loghz borrowed from Ar lukanda : pub Ita locanda lulu : pearl lul Hau luuluu, Per lolo borrowed from Ar luqma : a bit loqma, JNA luqma Hin lukma, Per loqme, Tur lokma borrowed from Ar luttf : elegance, grace; friendliness lattafa Hin lutf, Per lottf, Tur lutuf borrowed from Ar luzum : necessity lazima Aze lüzum, Per lozum, Tur lüzum borrowed from Ar M ma : what m-y, Heb ma, Syr ma, JNA ma, Tig mi Per ma borrowed from Ar ma : not ma, Soq be (without), Gur bay (no) Per ma borrowed from Ar ma : water m-w, Mal ilma, Akk mu, Heb maim, Syr maya, JNA maye, Ara my’, Meh hhemo, Hrs hhemyoh Ind maa, Per ma borrowed from Ar ma‘a : intestine m-‘-y, Akk amutu (liver), Heb me‘aim (guts), JNA me’ya, Hrs me’yin, Tig me‘o, Uga mm‘ Per ma‘a borrowed from Ar ma‘a : together with ma‘ Hin may, Per ma‘a borrowed from Ar ma‘a : flow ? ma‘ad : return; future ‘ada Ind maad, Per ma‘ad borrowed from Ar maada : grow madu (much), Heb meod (very), Uga m’d (be much) ma‘aka : rub m-‘-k, Heb ma‘akh (crush) ma‘amal : laboratory ‘amila Ind maamal borrowed from Ar ma‘arif : education; enlightening ‘arafa Aze maarif, Per ma‘aref borrowed from Ar ma‘ash : making a living; pension ‘asha Aze maas, Per ma‘ash, Tur maas borrowed from Ar ma‘bad : temple ‘abada Aze mebed, Per ma‘bad, Tur mabet borrowed from Ar ma‘bar : ford ‘abara Per ma‘bar borrowed from Ar mabda : beginning bada Per mabda, Tur mebde borrowed from Ar mabit : accommodation bata Per mabit borrowed from Ar mablagh : sum balagha Aze mebleg, Per mablagh, Tur meblag borrowed from Ar mabnan : building bana Per mabna borrowed from Ar mabsutt : happy basatta Per mabsutt borrowed from Ar mab‘uth : delegate ba‘atha Per mab‘uth borrowed from Ar machasza : churn m-ch-sz, Akk machassu (smite), Heb machatz (smash), Uga mchss machisza : suffer labor pains m-ch-sz, Gez machasza, Tig mehhasse machluq : created chalaqa Hin makhluk, Ind makhluk, Per machluq borrowed from Ar machmal : velvet chamala Aze mexmar, Hin makhmal, Per machmal borrowed from Ar machmassa : distress chamassa Hin makhmasa, Per machmasse borrowed from Ar machmur : intoxicated chamara Hin makhmur, Per machmur borrowed from Ar machraj : exit; denominator charaja Aze mexrac, Per machraj borrowed from Ar machrutt : cone charatta Per machrutt borrowed from Ar machrutti : cone-shaped charatta Hin makhruti, Per machrutti borrowed from Ar machssuss : specific, special chassa Aze mexsus, Hin makhsus, Per machssuss, Tat makhsus borrowed from Ar machzan : store chazana Hin makhzan, Per machzan, Tur mahzen borrowed from Ar ma‘da : stomach ? Aze mede, Per me‘de borrowed from Ar madaba : feast, banquet adaba Per madabe borrowed from Ar madad : help madda Hin madad, Per madad, Tur medet borrowed from Ar madahha : praise ? madam : while dama Per madam, Swa maadamu borrowed from Ar madan : space ? ma‘dan : mine; mineral, metal ma‘din Per ma‘dan borrowed from Ar madani : civil; civilized dana Aze medeni, Per madani, Tur medeni borrowed from Ar madania : urbanity, civilization dana Per madaniyat, Tat medeniyat, Tur medeniyet borrowed from Ar madar : soil, clod m-d-r, Syr medra, Amh meder (earth) madar : turning, circle, orbit dara Per madar, Tur medar borrowed from Ar madchal : entrance dachala Per madchal, Tur medhal borrowed from Ar madda : spread, extend; support; help m-d-d, Tig medda madd : expansion; flood madda Per madd borrowed from Ar madda : material, subject; article; matter, pus madda Aze madde, Hin madda, Per madde, Tur madde borrowed from Ar maddada : excrete pus madda maddada : extend madda maddana : found cities dana maddi : materialistic madda Aze maddi, Per maddi, Tur maddi borrowed from Ar madfan : tomb dafana Per madfan borrowed from Ar madha : what + dha madhaq : taste dhaqa Hin mazak, Per madhaq borrowed from Ar madhbahh : altar dhabahha Hin mazbah, Per madhbahh, Swa madhabahu borrowed from Ar madhbahh : slaughterhouse dhabahha Per madhbahh, Tur mezbaha borrowed from Ar madh’hab : doctrine; religion, denomination dhahaba Per madhhab, Swa madhehebu borrowed from Ar madhira : be rotten (egg) mamzer (bastard) madhkur : mentioned dhakara Hin mazkur, Ind mazkur, Per madhkur, Tur mezkur borrowed from Ar ma‘dhur : excused ‘adhara Hin mazur, Per ma‘dhur borrowed from Ar mad’hush : numbed, intoxicated dahasha Hin mad’hosh, Per mad’hush borrowed from Ar madia : knife ? ma‘din : mineral, metal m-‘-d-n, Amh ma‘edan Swa madini, Tur maden borrowed from Ar madina : town dana Ind madinat, Per madine borrowed from Ar madrasa : school darasa Hin madrasa, Ind madrasah, Per madrase, Tur medrese borrowed from Ar madzanna : thought, opinion dzanna Per madzanne borrowed from Ar madzhab : way, manner; religion dzahaba Hin mazhab borrowed from Ar madzhar : manifestation dzahara Per madzhar borrowed from Ar madzlum : oppressed dzalama Hin mazlum, Per madzlum borrowed from Ar madznun : thought, suspected dzanna Per madznun borrowed from Ar mafhum : understanding fahama Aze mefhum, Ind mafhum, Per mafhum borrowed from Ar mafraq : top of head; crossing faraqa Per mafraq borrowed from Ar mafssil : joint fassala Per mafssel borrowed from Ar maftuhh : open fatahha Per maftuhh borrowed from Ar maftun : enthusiastic; charmed fatana Aze meftun, Per maftun borrowed from Ar maghara : cave ghara Aze magara, Per maghare, Tur magara borrowed from Ar maghlub : defeated ghalaba Aze meglub, Ind maghlub, Per maghlub borrowed from Ar maghmum : sad ghama Per maghmum borrowed from Ar maghnattis : magnet mighnattis Per maghnattis borrowed from Ar maghrib : west, sunset ghariba Hau magariba, Hin magrib, Ind maghrib, Per maghreb, Swa magharibi borrowed from Ar maghrur : deceived; conceited; proud gharra Hin magrur, Per maghrur borrowed from Ar maghsal : laundry; washing site ghasala Per maghsal borrowed from Ar maghss : cramps, stomach trouble masa Per maghss borrowed from Ar mahada : make flat, smoothen ? mahala : be slow ? mahana : serve ? mahara : be clever, skilled m-h-r, Heb mahir (fast), Syr maher (instruct), Amh temare (learn), temhert (lesson) mahara : skill, mastery mahara Aze meharet, Per maharat, Tur meharet borrowed from Ar mahd : bed, cradle mahada Per mahd borrowed from Ar mahdi : leader hada Ind mahdi, Per mahdi borrowed from Ar mahha : erase m-hh-y, Heb macha (strike), Syr mecha, JNA mkhy, Uga mhhy, Phoen mhhy mahhabba : love, liking hhabba Aze mehabbet, Ful muhibba, Hin muhabbat, Kyr makhawat, Per mahhabbat, Tat mekhebbet, Tur muhabbet borrowed from Ar mahhall : place; store; palace hhalla Hau muhalli, Hin mahl, Per mahhall, Swa mahali borrowed from Ar mahhalla : quarter, section of towm, neighborhood hhalla Gre mahalas, Hin muhalla, Per mahhalle, Rom mahala, Tat mekhelle, Tur mahalle borrowed from Ar mahhana : try, examine ? mahhaqa : erase m-hh-q, Heb machaq mahhassil : revenues hhassala Hin mahasil borrowed from Ar mahhasza : be pure, honest ? mahhatt : stop, station hhatta Per mahhatt borrowed from Ar mahhbub : loved, beloved, popular hhabba Hin mahbub, Ind mahbub, Per mahhbub borrowed from Ar mahhbus : arrested hhabasa Aze mehbus, Per mahhbus, Swa mahabusi, Tur mahbus borrowed from Ar mahhdud : limited hhadda Aze mehdud, Hin mahdud, Per mahhdud, Tur mahdut borrowed from Ar mahhdzudz : happy hhadza Per mahhdzudz borrowed from Ar mahhfadza : box; wallet; stock exchange hhafadza Per mahhfadze borrowed from Ar mahhfil : circle, assembly hhafala Hin mahfil, Per mahhfel borrowed from Ar mahhfudz : guarded, protected hhafidza Hin mahfuz, Per mahhfudz borrowed from Ar mahhjuz : reserved hhajaza mahhkama : court; administrative department hhakama Aze mehkeme, Hin mahakma, Ind mahkama, Per mahkame, Tur mahkeme borrowed from Ar mahhkum : governed, subject; convicted hhakama Aze mehkum, Hin mahkum, Per mahkum, Tur mahkum borrowed from Ar mahhram : close relative hharuma Hin mahram, Per mahhram borrowed from Ar mahhrama : handkerchief hharuma mahhrum : bereaved, robbed, deprived hharama Aze mehrum, Hin mahrum, Per mahhrum, Tat mekhrum, Tur mahrum borrowed from Ar mahhruq : burnt hharaqa Per mahhruq borrowed from Ar mahhssul : revenue; produce, harvest hhassala Aze mehsul, Hin mahsul, Ind mahsul, Per mahhssul, Tur mahsul borrowed from Ar mahhsus : perceivable; perceived hhasa Hin mahsus, Per mahhsus borrowed from Ar mahhw : destruction; elimination mahha Aze mehv, Per mahhw borrowed from Ar mahhsz : pure, honest mahhasza Hin mahz, Per mahhsz borrowed from Ar mahia : quality, nature; wage ma Per mahiyat borrowed from Ar mahir : clever, skilled mahara Hin mahir, Ind mahir, Per maher borrowed from Ar mahr : dower machiru (price), Heb mechir, Uga mchr Hin mahr, Per mahr borrowed from Ar mai‘ : liquid ma‘a Aze maye, Per maye‘, Tur mayi borrowed from Ar maida : table Per maidan : place, field ? Aze meydan, Hin maydan, Per meydan, Tat meidan, Tur meydan borrowed from Ar mail : inclination, tendency mala Aze meyl, Per meil borrowed from Ar mail : inclined, sloping mala Aze maili, Hin mayal, Per ma(y)el borrowed from Ar maimun : monkey ? Alb majmun, Aze meymun, Bul majmuna, Hun majom, Gre maimou, Per meymun, Rom maimuta, Ser majmun, Taj maymun, Tat maimil, Tur maymun borrowed from Ar maimun : happy; blessed yamin Per meymun borrowed from Ar ma‘isha : way of life ‘asha Per ma‘ishat borrowed from Ar mait : dead; corpse mata Aze meyit, Per mayyet, Swa maiti borrowed from Ar majal : space, region; possibility; right, power jala Hin majal, Per majal borrowed from Ar majalla : magazine jalla Per majalle borrowed from Ar majana : make jokes ? majazi : figurative jaza Aze mecazi, Hin majazi, Per majazi borrowed from Ar majbur : compelled, forced jabara Aze mecbur, Hin majbur, Per majbur, Tur mecbur borrowed from Ar majburi : obligatory, compulsory jabara Tat medzhbüri, Tur mecburi borrowed from Ar majburia : obligation, compulsion jabara Per majburiyat, Tur mecburiyet borrowed from Ar majdhub : enthusiastic jadhaba Ind majzub, Per majdhub borrowed from Ar majhul : unknown jahila Aze mechul, Per majhul, Tur mechul borrowed from Ar majjannan : free of charge majana Per majjannan borrowed from Ar majla : blister m-g-l, Syr mugla, Gez megl, Amh megel, Tig megel majlis : seat; assembly, council jalasa Aze meclis, Hau majalisa, Hin majlis, Per majles, Tur meclis borrowed from Ar majma‘ : assembly; academy jama‘a Hin majma, Per majma‘ borrowed from Ar majmu‘ : all; result, sum; anthology jama‘a Ind majmuk, Per majmu‘, Tur mecmu borrowed from Ar majmu‘a : collected; collection jama‘a Aze mecmue, Hin majmua, Per majmu‘e, Tur mecmua borrowed from Ar majnun : crazy, mad janna Hau majanuni, Hin majnun, Ind majnun, Per majnun borrowed from Ar majran : stream jara Per majra borrowed from Ar majruhh : wounded jarahha Hin majruh, Per majruhh borrowed from Ar ma‘jun : paste; mix containing hemp or opium ‘ajana Hin majun, Per ma‘jun borrowed from Ar majus : magician, astrologer Per Ind majusi, Per majus, Swa majusi borrowed from Ar makan : place kana Hin makan, Per makan, Tur mekan borrowed from Ar makara : deceive ? makina : machine Ita macchina Aze makine, Tur makina borrowed from Ar makir : deceitful, cunning makara Hau makiri, Per maker borrowed from Ar makkana : empower, make suitable makuna makkar : deceitful, cunning makara Hin makkar, Per makkar borrowed from Ar makr : deceit, trickiness makara Hin makr, Per makr borrowed from Ar makruh : detestable, offensive kariha Per makruh, Swa makuruhi, Tur mekruh borrowed from Ar maks : tax miksu, Heb mekhess (duty) maksab : earning, profit kasaba Per maksab borrowed from Ar makshuf : open, unveiled kashafa Per makshuf borrowed from Ar maksur : broken kasara Per maksur borrowed from Ar maktab : school, college kataba Aze mekteb, Hin maktab, Ind maktab, Per maktab, Taj maktab, Tat mektep, Tur mektep borrowed from Ar maktaba : bookshop, library kataba Swa maktaba borrowed from Ar maktub : letter kataba Aze mektub, Per maktub, Tur mektup borrowed from Ar makul : eatable; food akala Per makul, Swa maakuli borrowed from Ar makula : nutriments akala Per makulat, Tur mekulat borrowed from Ar makuna : have power ? mal : assets, property, livestock mauwala Aze mal, Hin mal, Kyr mal, Per mal, Swa mali, Tur mal, Uzb mol borrowed from Ar mala : incline, be friendly Cushitic mol (brother, friend) mala : fill mimli (full), Akk malu, Heb male, Syr mela, JNA milya, Amh mulu, Uga mlu, Phoen ml’ (fill) mala : fullness; heap mala Per mala borrowed from Ar mal‘ab : playing field la‘iba Per mal‘ab borrowed from Ar malacha : pull out m-l-ch, Uga mlhh (drawn) ma‘laf : manger ‘alafa Per ma‘laf borrowed from Ar malahha : be salty m-l-hh, Mal melh (salt), Heb melach, Syr melcha, JNA milkha, Uga mlhht malaika : angels laka Hau malaika, Per malaeke, Swa malaika borrowed from Ar malaja : suck m-l-g, Amh meleggege malak : angel laka Aze melek, Ind malak, Per malak, Tur melek borrowed from Ar malaka : possess malku (king), Heb melekh, Syr malka, JNA malka, BAram malka, Sab mlk, Uga mlk, Phoen mlk, Ebl malik Hau mallaka, Swa miliki borrowed from Ar malaka : angel laka Ind malekat borrowed from Ar malal : dejection, depression malla Hin malal, Per malal borrowed from Ar ma‘lam : mark; licence plate ‘alima Per ma‘lam borrowed from Ar malama : reproach, rebuke lama Hin malamat, Per malamat borrowed from Ar malbas : dress labisa Per malbas borrowed from Ar malfuf : wrapped laffa Per malfuf borrowed from Ar malhhama : slaughter talahhama Per malhhame borrowed from Ar mali : financial mauwala Hin mali, Per mali, Tur mali borrowed from Ar malia : finances, taxes, revenues mauwala Aze maliyye, Per maliyyat, Tur maliye borrowed from Ar malihh : salty; elegant, pretty malahha Per malihh borrowed from Ar malik : king malaka Hin malik, Ind malik, Per malek, Tur melik borrowed from Ar malik : owner malaka Aze malik, Hin malik, Per malek, Tur malik borrowed from Ar malika : queen malaka Hin malka, Per maleke, Swa malkia, Tur melike borrowed from Ar malisa : be smooth ? malla : be tired, depressed ? mallahh : seaman Sum malahh Hin mallah, Per mallahh borrowed from Ar malul : depressed, sad malla Hin malul, Per malul borrowed from Ar ma‘lum : known ‘alima Aze melum, Hin malum, Ind maklum, Per ma‘lum, Tur malum borrowed from Ar ma‘luma : knowledge, information ‘alima Aze melumat, Ind maalumat, maklumat, Per ma‘lumat borrowed from Ar ma‘mal : factory; laboratory ‘amila Ind maamal, makmal, Per ma‘mal borrowed from Ar mamarr : corridor marra Per mamarr borrowed from Ar mamlahha : saline malahha Tur memleha borrowed from Ar mamlaka : realm, kingdom; nation, country malaka Ind mamlakat, Kyr mamleket, Per mamlakat, Swa mamlaka, Taj mamlakat, Tur memleket borrowed from Ar mamnu‘ : forbidden mana‘a Per mamnu‘, Tur memnu borrowed from Ar mamnun : grateful; satisfied manna Aze memnun, Hin mamnun, Per mamnun borrowed from Ar ma‘mudia : baptism ‘ammada Per ma‘mudiyat borrowed from Ar ma‘mul : customary ‘amila Hin mamul, Per ma‘mul borrowed from Ar ma‘mur : inhabited; blooming ‘amura Hin mamur, Ind makmur, Per ma‘mur borrowed from Ar man : who m-y, Mal min, Akk mannu, Heb mi, Syr man, JNA man, Hrs mon, Amh man, Tig men, Uga mn Per man borrowed from Ar man‘ : prohibition mana‘a Hin mana, Per man‘ borrowed from Ar mana : assign, provide, supply manu (count, assign), Heb mana, Ara mena, Uga mut (enumeration) mana‘a : forbid, stop m-n-‘, Heb mana‘ (prevent, restrain), Ara mena‘ manafi‘ : profits nafa‘a Hin munafa borrowed from Ar manahha : give, spend m-n-hh, Heb mincha (tribute), Uga mnhh (give a gift) ma‘nan : sense, meaning ‘ana Aze mena, Ful mana, Hau maana, Hin mane, Ind makna, Per ma‘na, Swa maana borrowed from Ar manar : minaret; lighthouse nara Hin minar borrowed from Ar manara : tower nara Aze minare, Ful minaru, Gre minares, Hin minar, Hun minaret, Per manare, Swa mnara, Tat manara, Tur minare borrowed from Ar ma‘nawi : ideal, moral ‘ana Aze menevi, Ind maknawi, Per ma‘nawi borrowed from Ar manchar : nostril nachara Per manchar borrowed from Ar manba‘ : spring, fountain naba‘a Aze menbe, Per manba‘, Tur memba borrowed from Ar mandhur : promised; agreed nadhara Hin manzur, Per mandhur borrowed from Ar mandil : kerchief Late Lat mantellum Per mandil, Tur mindil borrowed from Ar mandub : representative nadaba mandzar : look, sight, view nadzara Hin manzar, Per mandzar, Swa mandhari borrowed from Ar mandzara : look, vista nadzara Per mandzare, Tur manzara borrowed from Ar manfa‘a : profit nafa‘a Aze menfeet, Ind manfaat, Per manfa‘at borrowed from Ar manfan : exile nafa Per manfa borrowed from Ar manfi : negative nafa Aze menfi, Per manfi borrowed from Ar manhhus : ill-omened nahhusa Hin manhus, Per manhhus borrowed from Ar mani : semen amnawa Ful mani, Hau mani, Per mani borrowed from Ar mani‘ : obstacle mana‘a Aze manee, Per mane‘, Tur mani borrowed from Ar manja : mango Tamil man-kay manjala : vise Gre manganon manna : be good, show mercy ? manna : make desire ? mansub : related; appointed nasaba Hin mansub, Per mansub borrowed from Ar mansuch : cancelled nasacha Hin mansukh, Ind mansukh, Per mansuch borrowed from Ar manttaqa : zone nattaqa Per manttaqe borrowed from Ar manttiq : logic nattaqa Aze mentiq, Ind mantik, Per mantteq, Tur mantik borrowed from Ar manzil : halting place, apartment; stage, state of life nazala Aze menzil, Hin manzil, Ind manzil, Per manzel, Swa manzili, Taj manzil, Tur menzil borrowed from Ar maq‘ad : seat qa‘ada Per maq‘ad borrowed from Ar maqal : word, speech qala Per maqal borrowed from Ar maqala : artice qala Aze meqale, Ind makalah, Per maqale, Swa makala, Tat mekale borrowed from Ar maqam : place, status, rank qama Hau makami, Per maqam borrowed from Ar maqarr : seat; place qarra Per maqarr borrowed from Ar maqas : measure; size qasa maqass : scissors qassa Ful mekes, Ser makaze, Swa mkasi, Tur makas borrowed from Ar maqbara : tomb; cemetery qabara Hin makbara, Per maqbare borrowed from Ar maqbisz : grip, handle qabasza maqbul : accepted, approved qabila Hin makbul, Ind makbul, Per maqbul, Tur makbul borrowed from Ar maqdis : sanctum qadusa Per maqdes borrowed from Ar maqdur : capacity, power qadara Hin makdur, Per maqdur borrowed from Ar maqhan : coffee-house qahwa maqrusz : indebted qarasza Hin makruz, Per maqrusz borrowed from Ar maqssad : aim, intention qassada Aze meqsed, Hau makasudi, Hin maksad, Per maqssad, Tat maksat, Tur maksat borrowed from Ar maqssaf : canteen qassafa maqssud : intended; intent qassada Hin maksud, Ind maksud, Per maqssud borrowed from Ar maqssura : department qassura maqsum : divided qasama Hin maksum, Per maqsum borrowed from Ar maqtul : murdered qatala Per maqtul, Tur maktul borrowed from Ar ma‘qul : reasonable, appropriate ‘aqila Hin makul, Per ma‘qul borrowed from Ar ma‘qulia : reasonableness, appropriateness ‘aqila Hin makuliyat, Per ma‘quliyat borrowed from Ar mar : man; lord mara (lady), Akk maru (son), Heb mar (mister), Syr mara (man), JNA mara (master) Per mar borrowed from Ar maracha : smear marach marada : rebel m-r-d, Heb marad, Syr merad ma‘raka : battlefield; battle ‘araka Hin marka, Per ma‘reke borrowed from Ar maramma : repair ramma Hin marammat, Per marammat borrowed from Ar marana : be flexible ? maraq : sauce m-r-q, Mal meraq, Heb maraq (broth), JNA maraqa, Amh mereq Per maraq borrowed from Ar marara : bile, bitterness marra Per mararat borrowed from Ar marasim : custom, rite rasama Aze merasim, Per marasem borrowed from Ar marasz : disease, illness marisza Hin maraz, Per marasz, Swa maradhi borrowed from Ar maratib : steps, grades; storeys rataba Hin maratib, Per marateb borrowed from Ar borrowed from Ar maratta : pluck m-r-tt, Heb maratt, Syr meratt (despoil) mardaqush : marjoram Per marzangush marfa : port ? marham : ointment ? Alb melhem, Bul mehlem, Per marham, Ser melem, Swa marhamu, Tur melhem borrowed from Ar marhhaban : welcome rahhiba Per marhhaba borrowed from Ar marhhala : stop, stage (of a trip) rahhala Hin marhala, Per marhhale borrowed from Ar marhhama : compassion rahhima Aze merhamet, Per marhhamat, Taj marhamat, Tat merkhemet, Tur merhamet borrowed from Ar marhhum : deceased rahhima Hin marhum, Ind marhum, Per marhhum, Swa marehemu, Tur merhum borrowed from Ar marasa : practice ? marasa : cable ? maratta : pluck meratt (despoil) ma‘rasz : exposition ‘arasza Per ma‘rasz borrowed from Ar marfu‘ : elevated rafa‘a Per marfu‘ borrowed from Ar ma‘rifa : knowledge ‘arifa Hin marfat, Per ma‘rifat borrowed from Ar marin : flexible marana maris : March Lat martius marisz : ill marisza Hin mariz, Per marisz borrowed from Ar marisza : be ill m-r-ss, Mal marid (ill), Akk marassu, Syr mera‘, JNA mr’ (feel pain), Meh meresz (illness), Hrs meresz (be ill), Uga mrss marj : meadow marga Per marj borrowed from Ar marjan : pearl, coral Gre margaron Per marjan, Swa marijani borrowed from Ar markab : ship rakiba Per markab borrowed from Ar markaz : center rakaza Aze merkez, Hin markaz, Per markaz, Taj markaz, Tur merkez borrowed from Ar marqad : sleeping place raqada Per marqad borrowed from Ar marqass : dancing raqassa marr : spade marru, JNA marra marra : be bitter m-r-r, Mal morr (bitter), Akk mararu (be bitter), Heb mar (bitter), Syr marira, JNA marira, Hrs mer, Amh merara, Tig meraret (bile), Uga mr (bitter) marra : pass mar (go), Uga mrr (chase), Amh merra (lead) marra : time, occasion marra Per marre borrowed from Ar marrana : exercise timeron (maneuver) marsan : port, anchorage rasa Per marsa borrowed from Ar marssad : observatory rassada Per marssad borrowed from Ar marsz : disease marisza Hin marz borrowed from Ar marszin : pleasing, satisfactory raszia Hin marzi, Per marszi borrowed from Ar martaba : step, rank, grade; level, floor; time rataba Aze mertebe, Hin martaba, Per martabe, Tur mertebe borrowed from Ar marthia : dirge ratha Hin marsiya, Per marthiye borrowed from Ar ma‘ruf : known ‘arifa Hin maruf, Ind makruf, Per ma‘ruf, Swa maarufu borrowed from Ar marzuban : marquis Per masa : evening ams Per masa borrowed from Ar masa : touch, feel m-s-s, Mal mess, Heb mishesh masafa : distance sawafa Aze mesafe, Per masafat, Tur mesafe borrowed from Ar masahha : wipe m-s-hh, Heb mashach, Syr meshach, JNA mshkh, mishkha (oil, butter), BAram mshch, Sab ms’hh (anoint), Uga msh’hh (smear) masaka : hold, seize m-s-k, Uga mthk masala : question, problem saala Aze mesele, Ful masala, Hau matsala, Hin masla, Ind masalah, Per masale, Tur mesele borrowed from Ar maschara : joker, clown; masquerade sachira Hin maskhara, Per maschare borrowed from Ar masdud : barred; restricted sadda Per masdud borrowed from Ar mash : vetch, pulse Per masha : go, walk mexa mashahha : rub in, anoint masahha mash‘al : torch sha‘ala Hin mashal, Per mash‘al borrowed from Ar mashaqqa : toil, difficulty shaqqa Hin mashakkat, Ind masyakat, Per mashaqqat borrowed from Ar mashghala : work shaghala Aze mesgele, Per mashghale, Tur mesgale borrowed from Ar mashghul : occupied, busy shaghala Aze mesgul, Hin mashgul, Per mashghul, Tur mesgul borrowed from Ar mash’had : scene; site of burial shahida Per mash’had borrowed from Ar mas’hhuq : crushed; powder sahhaqa Per mas’hhuq borrowed from Ar mash’hur : famous, renowned shahara Aze meshur, Hau mashahuri, Hin mash’hur, Ind masyhur, Per mash’hur, Swa mashuhuri borrowed from Ar mashi : walking; guideline masha Per mashi borrowed from Ar mashia : cattle masha mashkuk : doubtful shakka Hin mashkuk, Per mashkuk borrowed from Ar mashq : practice; sample, copy ? Hin mashk, Per mashq borrowed from Ar mashquq : burst shaqqa mashriq : east sharaqa Hin mashrik, Ind masyrik, Per mashreq, Swa mashariki borrowed from Ar mashru‘ : legitimate; striped cloth shara‘a Hin mashru, Per mashru‘ borrowed from Ar mashrub : drink sharaba Per mashrub, Tur mesrup borrowed from Ar mashruba : drinks sharaba Per mashrubat, Tur mesrubat borrowed from Ar ma‘shuq : beloved ‘ashiqa Hin mashuk, Ind maksyuk, Per ma‘shuq borrowed from Ar ma‘shuqia : loveliness ‘ashiqa Hin mashukiyat, Per ma‘shuqiyat borrowed from Ar mashwara : consultation; advice shauwara Hin mashvira, Ind musyawarat, Per mashwarat borrowed from Ar mashwi : roasted shawa masihh : anointed one masahha Ful almasihu, Hin masih, Ind masah, Per masihh borrowed from Ar masihhi : Christian masahha Hin masihi, Per masihhi borrowed from Ar masir : route sara Per masir borrowed from Ar masjid : mosque sajada Hin masjid, Ind masjid, Per masjed, Swa msikiti, Taj masjid, Tur mescit borrowed from Ar maskan : dwelling sakana Per maskan, Swa maskani, Tur mesken borrowed from Ar masmaka : fishmonger samak masnad : prop; cushion sanada Hin masnad, Per masnad borrowed from Ar masnun : cut sanna masrahh : grazing field; stage; theater ssarihha masrahhia : theater piece ssarihha masrur : glad sarra Per masrur borrowed from Ar mass : suction massa Per massa borrowed from Ar mass’hhaf : book ssahhafa Per masshhaf, Swa msahafu borrowed from Ar massa : suck m-ss, Heb matzatz, JNA myss, Uga mss mass‘ad : ascension ssa‘ida Per mass‘ad borrowed from Ar massaff : position; phalanx; line, row ssaffa Per massaf, Swa msafa borrowed from Ar massahh : health spa ssahha massahha : sanatorium ssahha massala : get sour (milk) ? massalahh : benefit; ingredient, material ssalahha Hin masalah, Per massalehh borrowed from Ar massalla : prayer rug ssalla Hin musalla, Ind masala, Per massalla borrowed from Ar massara : build, settle Mitzraim (Egypt), Uga mssrm massarif : expenses ssarafa Per massaref borrowed from Ar massdar : source ssadara Per massdar borrowed from Ar massfan : refinery ssafa massir : intestine ? massl : whey; serum massala masslahha : benefit, interest; advice, consultation; reconcilation ssalahha Aze meslahet, Hin maslahat, Per masslahhat, Swa masilahi, Taj maslihat borrowed from Ar massna‘ : factory; facility ssana‘a Per massna‘ borrowed from Ar Massr : Egypt Missr Ind Masir, Per Messr borrowed from Ar massraf : use, purpose; cost, expense ssarafa Hin masraf, Per massraf, Swa masurufu borrowed from Ar massrif : bank ssarafa massruf : engaged, used, occupied ssarafa Hin masruf, Per massruf borrowed from Ar ma‘ssum : protected; innocent ‘assama Hin masum, Per ma‘ssum borrowed from Ar massza : bur, ache ? mastur : hidden Gre mysterion Ind mastur, Per mastur, Tur mestir borrowed from Ar masul : responsible saala Aze mesul, Per masul, Tur mesul borrowed from Ar masulia : responsibility saala Per masuliyat, Tur mesuliyet borrowed from Ar masza : carry on, pass ? maszagha : chew ? maszara : get sour (milk) massala maszarra : harm, damage szarra Hin mazarrat, Per maszarrat, Swa madhara borrowed from Ar maszbutt : strong, secured; firm, reliable szabatta Hin mazbut, Per maszbutt, Swa madhubuti borrowed from Ar maszin : past masza Hin mazi, Per maszi borrowed from Ar maszmun : warranted; sense, content, intent szamina Hin mazmun, Per maszmun, Swa madhumuni borrowed from Ar mat : dead; defeated mata Hin mat, Ind mat, Per mat borrowed from Ar mata : die m-w-t, Akk matu, Mal miet, Heb met, Syr mith, JNA myth, Ara mwt, Hrs mot, Amh mote, Tig mote, Uga mwt mata : when aimta, Mal meta, Akk mati, Heb matai, Amh metshe, Uga mat (what) mata‘a : carry off ? mata‘a : make enjoy ? mata‘ib : complaints; troubles ta‘iba matam : mourning, mournful ? Aze matem, Hin matam, Per matam, Tat matem, Tur matem borrowed from Ar mathal : example; saying, proverb, parable, fable; problem mathala Aze misal, Ful misalu, Hau misali, Hin masal, Swa mithali, Per mathal, methal, Tat misal, mesele, Tur masal, mesele borrowed from Ar mathala : compare m-th-l, Akk mashalu (be equal), Heb mashal (example), JNA mathala, Amh mesale, mesele (look like) Tur masal borrowed from Ar mathalan : for example mathala Hin maslan, Per mathalan borrowed from Ar mathana : bladder shanu (urinate), Heb shin, Gez shena, Amh shenne, Tig shena, Uga tyn mat’hhaf : museum ? mathnawi : couplets, poems thana Hin masnavi, Per mathnawi borrowed from Ar mathni : doubled (up) thana matin : firm matuna Per matin borrowed from Ar matjar : trading; shop tajara Per matjar borrowed from Ar matn : back m-t-n, Akk matnu (sinew), Heb moten (loins), Hrs motn (flesh of back), Uga mtn (sinew), Ebl matnu (hip) Per matn borrowed from Ar matruk : abandoned, obsolete taraka Per matruk, Tur metruk borrowed from Ar matta : pull, stretch m-tt-tt, Hrs mett mattala : hammer out mettil (bar) matt‘am : restaurant, inn tta‘ama mattar : rain m-tt-r, Heb mattar, Syr methra, JNA mittra, Uga mttr Per mattar borrowed from Ar mattar : airport ttara mattatt : elastic matta mattba‘a : printing house ttaba‘a Hau madabaa, Hin matba, Per mattba‘e, Tur matbaa borrowed from Ar mattbach : kitchen ttabacha Aze metbex, Per mattbach borrowed from Ar mattbu‘a : press, printed matter ttaba‘a Aze metbuat, Hin matbua, Per mattbu‘at, Tat metbugat, Tur matbua(t) borrowed from Ar matthala : perform mathala matt’hhun : ground ttahhana Per matt’hhun borrowed from Ar mattia : tool; pack animal matte (staff), Tig mett (beat), Uga mtt (staff), Ebl mattiu Per mattiyat borrowed from Ar mattlab : object, intention, meaning ttalaba Hin matlab, Per mattlab borrowed from Ar mattlub : desired, sought ttalaba Per mattlub borrowed from Ar matuna : be firm matn mauhiba : gift wahaba Ind muhabbat, Per mouhebat borrowed from Ar mauhuma : phantasy; superstition wahama Aze mövhumat, Per mouhumat borrowed from Ar mau‘id : term wa‘ada Per mou‘ed borrowed from Ar mauj : wave m-w-g, Mal mewga; cp. Amh moged Hin mauj, Per mauj borrowed from Ar maujud : existing, present wajada Aze mövcud, Hin maujud, Ind maujud, Per moujud, Tur mevcut borrowed from Ar maujudia : existence wajada Per moujudiyat, Tur mevcudiyet borrowed from Ar maulan : master, leader; mullah walia Hin maula, Per moula borrowed from Ar maulana : our master walia Per moulana, Swa maulana borrowed from Ar maulawi : dervish; learned man walia Hin maulvi, Per moulawi borrowed from Ar maulid : birthday walada Tur mevlit borrowed from Ar maulud : birthday walada Ind maulud, Per moulud, Tur mevlut borrowed from Ar maulud : born, newborn walada Hin maulud, Per moulud borrowed from Ar ma‘una : help ‘awana Per ma‘unat borrowed from Ar mauqi‘ : site, position; incident; opportunity waqa‘a Aze mövqe, Hin mauka, Per mouqe‘, Tur mevki borrowed from Ar mauqif : stop; station waqafa Per mouqef borrowed from Ar mauquf : stopped; arrested waqafa Hin maukuf, Per mouquf, Tur mevkuf borrowed from Ar maurid : case; object; resource warada Per moured borrowed from Ar mauruth : inherited waritha Hin maurus, Per mouruth borrowed from Ar mausim : season wasama Aze mövsüm, Hin mausam, Ind musim, Per mousem, Swa msimu, Tur mevsim borrowed from Ar mausum : named samma Hin mausum, Per mousum borrowed from Ar mauszi‘ : place, point; position; small town wasza‘a Hin mauza, Per mousze‘ borrowed from Ar mauszu‘ : placed; theme wasza‘a Aze mövzu, Hin mauzun, Per mouszu‘, Tur mevzu borrowed from Ar maut : death mata Hin maut, Per mout, Swa mauti borrowed from Ar mauttin : homeland wattana Per mouttan borrowed from Ar mauwala : finance mal (assets), Meh mol (riches), Hrs melet (dowry), Soq mal (riches) mauz : banana Skt mauca Ind mauz, Per mouz, Tur muz borrowed from Ar mawadd : pus, matter madda Hin mavad, Per mawadd borrowed from Ar mawadda : love wadda Per mawaddat borrowed from Ar mawajib : sums due wajaba Hin mavajib, Per mawajeb borrowed from Ar mawashi : domestic animals, cattle masha Hin maveshi, Per mawashi borrowed from Ar mawi : watery; blue ma Aze mavi, Gre mabys, Tur mavi borrowed from Ar mayu : May Lat maius mayyit : dead mata Per mayyet borrowed from Ar maza : separate; award ? mazahha : joke ? mazaja : blend m-z-g, Heb mizzeg, Syr mezag, Uga msk mazaqa : tear apart ? mazar : tomb, pilgrims' destination zara Hin mazar, Per mazar borrowed from Ar mazharia : vase zahara mazhha : joke mazahha mazia : advantage; privilege ? mazid : completed; more zada Per mazid borrowed from Ar mazra‘a : sowing field zara‘a Per mazra‘e borrowed from Ar mazut : fuel Rus mia : hundred mija, Akk meatu, Heb mea, Syr maa, JNA imma, Amh meto, Uga mit, Phoen m’t Swa mia borrowed from Ar mi‘ad : term, period wa‘ada Hin miyad, Per mi‘ad borrowed from Ar mi‘an : innards, guts ma‘a michadda : pillow ? Per mechadde, Spa almohada borrowed from Ar mida : measure m-d-d, Akk madadu, Heb madad, mida, Phoen mdd, mdt mi‘da : stomach ? Per me‘de borrowed from Ar midad : ink, oil; pencil ? Per medad borrowed from Ar midhwad : manger d-w-d, Akk dudu (vessel, cauldron), Heb dud, Syr duda, Uga dd miftahh : key fatahha Per meftahh borrowed from Ar mighnattis : magnet Gre magnetos Hin miknatis borrowed from Ar mighzal : spindle ghazala Per meghzal borrowed from Ar mihhna : trial; punishment, torture; toil; hell mahhana Hin mehnat, Per mehhnat, Tat mikhnet, Tur mihnet borrowed from Ar mihhrab : sanctuary hhariba Per mehhrab, Tur mihrep borrowed from Ar mihhwar : rolling-pin; axis hhara Per mehhwar borrowed from Ar mijann : shield junna Per mejann borrowed from Ar mil : mile Lat mille milad : birth walada Per milad, Tur milat borrowed from Ar milahha : navigation mallahh Per melahhat borrowed from Ar mil‘aqa : ladle, spoon la‘iqa Per mel‘aqe borrowed from Ar milatt : plaster l-tt, Heb melett (cement) Per melatt borrowed from Ar milhh : salt malahha Per melhh borrowed from Ar miliar : ten million Fre milliard miliun : million Fre million milk : possession malaka Hin milk, Per melk borrowed from Ar milkia : property malaka Aze mülkiyyet, Hin milkiyat, Per melkiyat, Tur mülkiyet borrowed from Ar milla : nation mila (word), Syr malel (speak), meltha (word), JNA millita (nation) Aze millet, Hin millat, Per mellat, Tat millet, Tur millet borrowed from Ar milli : national milla Per melli, Tat milli, Tur milli borrowed from Ar millia : nationality milla Per melliyat, Tat millete, Tur milliyet borrowed from Ar mim : the letter m m-w, Heb mem Per mim borrowed from Ar mi‘mar : architect ‘amara Aze memar, Per me‘mar, Tur mimar borrowed from Ar min : from minn, Heb min, Syr men, JNA min, BAram min, Ara mn, Phoen mn Per men borrowed from Ar mina : port ? minara : tower nara Tur minare, Swa mnara borrowed from Ar minassa : stage, grand-stand nassa Per manasse borrowed from Ar minbar : pulpit nabara Ful mimbar, Per menbar, Swa mimbari, Tur mimber borrowed from Ar mindil : kerchief mandil Tur mindil borrowed from Ar minfach : bellows nafacha Per menfach borrowed from Ar minhaj : method nahaja Hau manhaja, Per menhaj borrowed from Ar minjal : sickle Sum nigalla minna : kindness; gratitude, entreaty manna Hin minnat, Per mennat, Taj minnat, Tur minnet borrowed from Ar minqar : beak naqara Per menqar borrowed from Ar minshafa : towel; handkerchief nashafa minshar : saw nashara Per menshar borrowed from Ar minszada : table naszada minttaqa : zone nattaqa Tur mintaka borrowed from Ar miqdar : measure, amount, quantity qadara Aze miqdar, Hin mikdar, Per meqdar borrowed from Ar miqdhaf : oar qadafa miqla‘ : sling qala‘a miqrasz : pincers; scissors qarasza Per meqrasz borrowed from Ar miqyas : scale; measuring instrument qasa Per meqyas borrowed from Ar mira : mirror ra miraran : passingly, temporarily marra mirath : inheritance waritha Hin miras, Per mirath, Tat miras, Tur miras borrowed from Ar mirfa‘ : jack, hoist rafa‘a mirfaq : elbow irtafaqa Per merfaq borrowed from Ar mirhhasz : washroom rahhasza mirra : bile marra Mirrich : Mars ? Ful Mirriha, Ind Marikh, Per Merrich, Tur Merih borrowed from Ar mirsa : anchor rasa Per mersat borrowed from Ar mirssad : observation point; telescope rassada Per merssad borrowed from Ar mirwahha : fan rahha misafir : guest safara Tur misafir borrowed from Ar misahha : surface masahha misalla : needle ssillu (thorn) misann : grindstone sanna Per mesann borrowed from Ar mishmish : apricot mishmesh miskin : wretched sh-k-n, Akk mushkenu, Heb missken, Syr meskina, JNA miskena, Amh meskin Ful miskin, Hau miskini, Hin miskin, Ind miskin, Per meskin, Swa maskini, Tat mesken, Tur miskin borrowed from Ar mismar : nail sammara Aze mismar, Per mesmar, Swa msumari borrowed from Ar miss‘ad : lift ssa‘ida mi‘ssam : knuckle ? Per me‘ssam borrowed from Ar missbahh : lantern ssabuhha Ind misbah, Per messbahh borrowed from Ar missdam : bumper ssadama miss’har : melting fuse ssahara Missr : Egypt massara Ful Misra, Hau Masar, Hin Misr, Swa Misri, Tur Misir borrowed from Ar misttar : line; liner sattara Per mesttar borrowed from Ar miszaccha : pump szaccha miszrab : bat; plectrum szaraba Hin mizrab, Per meszrab borrowed from Ar mithal : example mathala Hin misal, Ind misal, Per methal, Tur misal borrowed from Ar mithaq : treaty wathiqa Per mithaq borrowed from Ar mithlama : the same way + ma mitr : meter Eng meter mi‘ttaf : cloak ‘attafa mitt’hhana : mill ttahhana mizab : eaves Per miz-ab mizaj : mixture; temperament mazaja Hin mizaj, Per mazaj, Tur mizac borrowed from Ar mizan : scales wazana Hin mizan, Per mizan, Mal mizana, Swa mizani borrowed from Ar mizar : cloak azara mizmar : flute zamara Per mezmar borrowed from Ar mu‘abbad : paved ‘abbada muacchar : later acchara Per moacchar, Tur muahhar borrowed from Ar mu‘adda : equipment ‘adda muaddib : teacher aduba Per moaddeb borrowed from Ar muaddhin : caller adhina Alb myezin, Hin muazzan, Per moaddhen, Tur müezzin borrowed from Ar mu‘adil : equal; moderate ‘adala Per mo‘adel borrowed from Ar mu‘af : free, liberated; forgiven ‘afa Hin muaf, Per mo‘af, Tur muaf borrowed from Ar mu‘afa : exemption ‘afa mu‘afan : forgiven; exempt ‘afa Hin maf borrowed from Ar mu‘afia : release ‘afa Per mo‘afiyat, Tur muafiyet borrowed from Ar mu‘ahada : promise; agreement ‘ahada Hin muahida, Per mo‘ahade borrowed from Ar muajjir : tenant ajara Per mujer borrowed from Ar mu‘alija : healing; treatment ‘alaja Aze müalice, Per mo‘alaje borrowed from Ar mu‘alla : high ‘ala Hin mualla, Per mo‘alla borrowed from Ar mu‘allaba : can, conserve ‘allaba mu‘allaq : hanging, moot ‘aliqa Per mo‘allaq borrowed from Ar muallif : author allafa Aze müellif, Per moallef, Tur müellif borrowed from Ar mu‘allim : teacher ‘alima Aze müellim, Hin muallim, Per mo‘allem, Swa mwalimu, Taj muallim, Tur muallim borrowed from Ar mu‘allima : teacher ‘alima Per mo‘alleme, Taj muallima borrowed from Ar mu‘amala : affair, business ‘amila Hau maamala, Hin mamla, muamle, Per mo‘amale borrowed from Ar mu‘amma : riddle ‘amma Hin muamma, Per mo‘amma borrowed from Ar muannath : feminine anutha Per moannath, Tur müen Kategori:Arapça Kategori:Menşe Kategori:Köken Kategori:Arapça kelimeler Kategori:Arapça kökenli kelimeler Kategori:Arapça menşeli kelimeler